Written in the Sand
by Mr. Holocene
Summary: Anakin is denied from being trained as a Jedi and is sent back to Tatooine. After he arrives, Anakin finds himself being pulled into a Slave Revolution on Tatooine. Anakin also hears a voice beckoning him to the farther reaches of Tatooine, where he makes a life-changing discovery. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**First off, I want to say thank you to TheRealThing, as their stories were the inspiration for me to take up writing again. I promise that my stories will be more in depth, slower, stronger, and better. I have grown since I first started my profile on this website. So, without, further ado, here is the first chapter of my new story.**

* * *

Obi-wan Kenobi kneeled in front of Grandmaster Yoda, intent on leaving the Nabooian throne room with Anakin Skywalker as his apprentice. It was the wish of his dying master, Qui-gon Jinn, that Anakin was trained by Obi-wan. In his arms, Qui-gon told Obi wan that Anakin would bring balance to the force, proclaiming that Anakin was The Chosen One. There was no doubt that Anakin's power was immense. The entire Jedi council could feel Anakin's power within him when he stood before them in the Jedi Temple. But the council had already decided that Anakin was too old to be trained. Obi-wan had felt the same way, but his heart had softened since then. The death of his master made Obi-wan realize that Qui-gon was right. Anakin needed to be trained. It was his duty to his fallen master.

"Master Yoda. I've come to you about Anakin." Obi wan stated, his eyes fixated on Yoda as Yoda hobbled around Obi-wan.

"Decided this already, the council has. Trained, the boy will be not." Yoda gruffed, annoyed that the newly Knighted Jedi was seemingly out of line. "Too old he is. Too many attachments he holds."

"Master Yoda, I promised Qui-gon that I would train Anakin. The boy has so much potential and has sacrificed so much already to be here. It would be cruel to deny him now."

"Clouded the boy's future is. Too much of a risk, for the council to take. Much like your late master, you are. A shame. " Yoda stated, shaking his head. Yoda was deeply saddened by the death of Qui-gon, he was a good Jedi. But Qui-gon's views were radical and he was always fighting with the Jedi Council. Qui-gon would have been on the Jedi Council if it was not for his rebelliousness and disrespect for the Jedi Code and tradition. Yoda turned to Obi-wan, sensing anger slightly swell within the Jedi.

"I _will_ train Anakin Master. With or without the Council permission." said Obi-wan, his voice unwavering and firm. Anakin's future depended on this moment. Obi-wan would not allow Qui-gon's dying wish to be denied.

Master Yoda though, was shocked by this bold statement from the young Jedi Knight. Obi-wan was similar to Qui-gon. The rebelliousness, the disregard for the Council's authority. Should Kenobi be allowed to continue with this, he would inspire other young Jedi to be like him, like Qui-gon. Yoda would not let that happen. He put two hands on his glimmer stick and stared straight at Obi-wan. "Knight Kenobi, understand your promise to your master, I do. But be trained, the boy will not. Train him, you will not. Return home he shall."

"Very well Master, you leave me no choice but to-" Obi wan was cut off as Yoda slammed his stick into the ground, releasing a force push around him. "TRAIN HIM, YOU WILL NOT!" Yoda declared. "Allow this rebellion to continue, I will not! Return to Coruscant you will, but young Skywalker will return to his home."

"Master, you are dishonoring Qui-gon's last wish!"

"Dishonor your late Master's memory you do, by throwing it all away for Anakin!"

Obi wan was silent at that. Qui-gon trained him for so long, preparing him for the trials. Yoda was right. He would be dishonoring all of Qui-gon's hard work. _I'm sorry Master._ Obi wan thought, realizing Qui-gon's last wish would be unfulfilled. "Very well Master Yoda. I apologize. I will not train Anakin." Obi wan got up and left.

* * *

Young Anakin Skywalker stood with R2-D2 in the Theed Palace. The two had bonded since the battle above Naboo and Anakin was hailed as a hero for destroying the Trade Federation Ship. Anakin would never forget the look on the pilots faces when a nine year old stepped out of the ship.

"Where will you go R2? What are you doing tomorrow?" Anakin asked the droid as he looked out a window. Anakin had never seen such lush green trees and grass, or fountains of water. Naboo was such a different world than Tatooine.

R2 chirped and whistled

"You get to stay here on Naboo? That's lucky. But I'll be going to Coruscant and learn to be a Jedi!"

R2 let out a swirl of excitement and his head spined around.

"Maybe we will get to go on adventures in the future! When I'm older, I'll be coming to Naboo more often! It's so beautiful here." Anakin looked down at his clothes. He was still wearing the clothes he wore when he was on Tatooine, the clothes he wore when he was a slave. But he no longer was a slave. He was a Jedi. At least that was the plan. Anakin looked over and saw the other Jedi that was with Qui-gon. Kenobi was his name, right? That's right, he was Obi-wan Kenobi, Qui-gon's old apprentice. Anakin ran up to him.

"Mister Obi wan, sir, where is Qui-gon? I haven't seen him since I returned. Is he okay?" Anakin asked. The older man looked down to Anakin with a sad expression on his face.

"I'm sorry Anakin, but Qui-gon died. There was a Sith Lord that killed him. His funeral is tonight. "Obi wan said. Anakin felt his heart stop. Qui-gon dead? No, that can't be true. "No, he can't be dead! He is going to train me Obi-wan! Where is Qui-gon?!" Anakin pleaded, tears running down his face.

"Anakin, Qui-gon is dead." Obi wan knelt down to Anakin. Anakin couldn't stop himself from crying. Qui-gon was going to save him. He was going to be a Jedi. He was going to go back and free all the slaves, free his mother. Anakin fell to the ground and kept crying. His cries echoed through the halls of the palace.

* * *

Anakin didn't saw a word during Qui-gon's funeral pyre. The room was silent, merely the crackling of fire, and hushed whispers from some Jedi. Anakin felt some of their stares on him. It was unnerving. Anakin turned to Obi-wan who was seated next to him. "Obi-wan?" He asked, his voice quiet, not wanting everyone to stare or listen to him. The Jedi Knight turned to him. "What will happen to me now?"

"Anakin, the Council has decided that you will be sent back home to your mother."

Home. Back to Tatooine. Anakin was unable to get any sleep that night. He had managed to escape that planet of misery, his life was going to change, and then it all came crashing down. Watto would buy Anakin again, and he would be a slave once again. Anakin felt so angry. Why didn't the Jedi want him? He was willing to learn, he wanted to help people, why wouldn't they train him? Qui-gon told him about how he would be a powerful Jedi. But he was going to be a slave again.

* * *

Early the next morning, Anakin awoke to two Jedi waking him up in his room. He recognized the bald one as Master Windu and Master Yoda. They were the ones that did the interview with him when he was in the Jedi Temple. Anakin didn't want to leave his temporary bed, he didn't want to leave this wonderful planet. It was full of life and happiness. He felt at peace here.

"Good morning young Skywalker." Mace Windu said. "Are you ready to leave?"

Anakin nodded.

"Escort you home, to your mother, Master Windu will," Yoda stated. " Prepared a shuttle, we have."

_A few hours later_

Anakin stood with the Korun Jedi as a shuttle landed in the distance. "It is time young one." The two began their way to the shuttle, when they heard a voice cry out.

"STOP!"

Both Anakin and Windu turned around in surprise to see Padme Amidala, Queen of Naboo, running towards them. "Where are you taking this boy? I was told he was going to be trained by the Jedi but they already left. What is going on here?" Amidala demanded.

"Your Highness, the Council has decided that Anakin is unfit to be a Jedi. He is being returned to his home planet to his mother." Windu said calmly.

"Back to Tatooine?! Anakin was a slave there! You can't send him there!"

"It is the Council's will that he goes back."

"You cannot do this!"

"The Council has the support of the Chancellor."

Padme was shocked by this. The Chancellor was supporting sending a boy back to a life of slavery? The Jedi must have spun a story to convince him. There wasn't enough time to save Anakin.

"Come Anakin, it is time to go home." The Jedi Master put his arm on Anakin, trying to coax him to keep walking. Anakin's legs felt like lead. He didn't want to move. He didn't want to leave Naboo. He didn't want to leave Padme. "Padme," Anakin said, his voice quivering. "Padme please don't forget me."

Padme looked down on the young boy. It was unfair to do this to him. The boy was a hero, he saved Naboo! And now he was going to slavery. And she was powerless to stop it. "Ani I could never forget you. You're a hero." She took out the necklace Anakin gave her. "I have this to remember you by."

Anakin gave a faint smile and hugged Padme. Master Windu called for Anakin. Anakin and Padme started at each other as the shuttle doors closed, and Anakin kept looking back at Naboo until he couldn't see it anymore.

* * *

The shuttle landed in Mos Espa. Anakin took a deep breath and followed the Jedi Master out of the shuttle and began the trek to Shmi's home. The entire trip had been silent. Mace Windu sensed many things from Anakin. Anger, confusion, despair, sadness. Mace knew that he should expect these feelings from Anakin, but he never thought that he would feel sorry for Anakin. Upon entering Mos Espa, he could sense all the evil around them. As they walked, they heard a scream from inside a building. This place was hell.

Eventually, they reached Shmi's home. Anakin entered the house and saw his mother there, who was shocked to see him.

"Ani? What are you doing here? What's going on?" Shmi knelt down as Anakin grabbed his mother and started crying.

"They didn't want me Mom. They sent me back."

Shmi was horrified. Her son had a chance to escape this horrible life on Tatooine. He was free. And now he was back. She looked up at the Jedi Master. "Get out of this house."

"Ms. Skywalker, I-"

"GET OUT! He was free! He was out of this hell and now you sent him back! You Jedi are supposed to help people like us!" Shmi screamed at the Jedi. Mace looked down to the ground. "I'm sorry." He walked out of the home, leaving the boy crying in his mother's arms as she attempted to console him.


	2. Chapter 2

_5 years later_

Shmi Skywalker sat at her table, a cup of blue milk in her hand, as C-3PO cleaned up the kitchen. So much had happened in the past few years. She was extremely upset about Anakin returning. She loved her son so much, and while she was happy to have him around, she loved him enough to send him away to a better place. Anakin deserved better than what he was getting. Anakin's arrival certainly complicated things. Since Anakin had left to become a Jedi, she had relied on that plan to give him an education, friends, and more than she could ever give him on this dust ball of a planet. But he was sent back. It was difficult at first. Anakin had put on a brave face, not wanting pity. But late at night, Shmi could hear him cry softly sometimes. It cut her to the core hearing her son cry. Sometimes she would hold him, like when he was a child after Watto beat him. Sometimes she would cry.

However, things started to get a bit better. Anakin was able to avoid going back into slavery had gained some fame after winning the Boonta Eve Podrace. It made him known around the city, especially around the race track. People would smile and cheer when they saw him, especially the younglings of Mos Espa. If Shmi ever needed to find Anakin, she could count on finding him at the garage. Some of the racers had hired Anakin to do repair work on their Podracers. Him and Kitster Banai had found a way to create some profit. Of course, Kitster's master took the majority of the credits, but because of Anakin's fame, they always had business to do.

"Mom, I'm back!" Anakin entered the hovel, breaking Shmi's train of thought. She smiled.

"I'm guessing you had a busy day?"

"Yeah, we had finished Old Man Bujak's racer, then Wald wanted Kitster and I to do some tweaks to his father's speeder." Anakin said, moving past C-3PO, grabbing a glass of Blue Milk and taking a seat across from his mother.

"Well, I know how much you enjoy spending time with your friends, but I want you home sooner now." Shmi stated. Anakin shot her a puzzled look. "Why? I always avoid the shady parts of Mos Espa and never stay out too late." Anakin narrowed his eyes. "Are the rumors true? Is Mr. Lars and Owen right?"

Shmi sighed. Cleigg Lars. She started seeing the man 3 years ago and she really loved the man. Cleigg owned a moisture farm far outside of Mos Espa. His son Owen got along with Anakin. However, the Lars family had run into troubles with the Hutts in the past. Cleigg spoke against slavery and tried to buy some with the intent of freeing them. The Hutts, not wanting to embolden this course of action, had Cleigg's wife, Owen's mother, killed. Cleigg stopped speaking out against slavery, but the fire was still in him. Shmi could see why Anakin liked Cleigg and Owen. They agreed on many things. Cleigg treated Anakin well, acting like a father. In fact, Cleigg and Owen were the ones to help lift Anakin out of his depression after being sent back.

The rumors Anakin spoke of were ones of a rebellion amongst slaves. Certain slaves had risen up and killed their masters and inspired others. There were whispers around Mos Espa whenever Shmi walked through the city or was working with her friends. Whispers of slaves getting weapons and beating back bounty hunters. Whispers that a Hutt had been killed by his own slaves. Whispers that the movement was making it's way to Tatooine.

"Mom?" Anakin once again disrupted his mother's thinking.

"Yes Ani? I'm sorry I was thinking." She smiled faintly at her son.

"Is the revolution coming to Tatooine?"

"I don't know Anakin. But if something were to happen, I want you home. Come home earlier from now on until things blow over. Tell Kitster he should do the same. "

"Okay Mom." Anakin got up and gave his mother a hug and moved to leave the kitchen.

"Aren't you forgetting something young man?"

Anakin groaned. "Can't Threepio put the glass away?"

"Anakin Skywalker that droid was made to be a helping hand, not cause you to turn into a slob." Anakin gave a sheepish smile and did as his mother asked.

* * *

Anakin stood on the terrace, looking out at the night sky. He could see the stars glimmer and ships coming and going from the spaceport. The terrace was bittersweet to Anakin. No longer did he daydream about the future, but he now mourned for the past.

_"There's so many! Do they all have a system of planets?"_

_"Most of them."_

_"Has anyone been to them all?"_

_"Hmm. Not likely."_

_"I'm gonna be the first one to see them all!"_

Anakin shook his head. _Stop thinking about him. He's dead. _He thought to himself. _Promises from a dead man mean nothing. You're back to Tatooine. _Sometimes when Anakin stood here and focused, he could feel Tatooine. He could feel his mothers sorrow. He could hear the laughs of drunk fathers and husband in the cantina, drinking away their problems. The lullabies mothers sang to their children, then the weeping of the mothers after their children went to sleep. The evil laughs of slavers. Anakin decided to feel the planet before he went to bed. He felt the same emotions around the planet. The laughter, the song, the cries. Then he felt something he never expected. Fear. He wasn't surprised by the feeling of it, but from where he found the emotion spewing out of. Jabba's palace.

* * *

The next morning Anakin woke up and went to Kitster's house. The two friends walked to the garage with their toolkits in hand, chatting about the upcoming race.

"Gault's gonna win Ani, I'm telling you! The mods we did to his engine is going to let him zip right past the other racers!"

"I don't know dude. Gault isn't one to take big risks out on the course. I think Faop will win. He likes to cut it close."

"Too close. Remember his crash? He's lucky to be alive."

"Alright, well let's do a checkup on Bujak's racer and then watch the racer. "

Kitster groaned. "That old geezer is as ugly as a womp rat and has the hospitality like the Sand People. Can't wait to finish with this job."

"Well, he pays well so I'm happy about that." Anakin smiled as they approached the say the place was crowded would be an understatement. The noise was deafening, between the shouts of people and machinery being used.

"Skywalker! Get over here!" An old man barked. Anakin and Kitster walked towards the man. He had a grey beard, but that was all the hair he had left on his body. The horns on his head were old and grainy and a few were broken. Kitster noticed that the old man had black smog over his red jacket and noticed that a panel was open on the podracer behind the old man.

"What's wrong Bujak? God, what happened to you?" Anakin asked, trying to hold back his grin.

"I opened up the podracer to make sure everything you did was good and I was greeted by some smoke!" Bujack spat, sitting down on a seat and coughing. "I need you to fix it!"

"On it boss!" Kitster and Anakin put their goggles on and began to work on the podracer.

* * *

_"Alright, folks here we are on the final lap! Gault is in the lead, but Old man Bujak and Faop are not too far behind!"_ Fodesinbeed Annodue announced as the crowd cheered. The racers zoomed past the track, eager to pass their opponent.

"I told you Anakin, Gault is gonna win!" Kitster cried as the two friends watched the race on the screen above. The two had been able to grab seats in the stadium after some bargaining and some stealth, but it paid off.

"Maybe, but I'm counting on Faop or Bujak."

"Bah, I'm surprised the old man hasn't had a heart attack from all the speed he's pushing."

The two watched eagerly as Bujak's bulky red racer began to slowly close the gap between him and Faop's lighter green racer. The two podracers bumped into each other, but Bujak's heavier frame pushed Faop's racer aside to a cliff face. Faop managed to regain control and narrowly avoid the rocks.

_"Faop has managed to regain control! He's none too happy about Bujak taking the lead from him. Let's check up on our lead racer!" _The two head announcer changed the screen to Gault. He managed to escape the caves with ease, weaving and dodging the rock pillars. However, as Gault exited the caves, his racer was pelted by blaster bolts from the Tusken Raiders above. _"The Sand People are still active people! Let's hope Gault's luck hasn't run out just yet!" _No sooner than said, a bolt zipped thru Gault's head, killing him instantly. His body lurched forward, death grip on the thrusters. His podracer flipped and spun in the air in an almost beautiful fashion, till it crashed to the ground in a series of tumbles and flames. The crowd let out a disappointing groan, but that was expected. _"Ouch! That is unfortunate. Well, the race for first place is between Faop and Bujak! The fame and glory are on the line people!" _Forgetting about Gault instantly, the crowd began to watch the two lead racers. The race had gotten so much more interesting. Everyone in the crowd was on the edge of their seats.

Faop's lighter pod allowed him to pick up more speed on the flat track and he began to slowly catch up to Bujak. The two entered the caves that Gault had exited recently and Faop was forced to slow down, lest he crash into the rocks. Bujak's bulkier pod gave him more mass to control the drift, but it cost him the speed. Eventually, they popped out of the cave's mouth, Bujak in the lead with Faop close behind. The Tuskens fired at the racers, bolts brushing the podracers. They made it out of the range of the rifles. They could see the arena up ahead. _"This is the home stretch folks! Who will win?!" _Both racers pushed their vehicles to the max, the engines whining. Bujak and Faop were neck and neck. Bujak rammed his racer into Faop's, surprising him. The Trandoshan snarled and glared at the old zabrack. Buak laughed and prepared to ram Faop again, but Faop dropped back, went around, and zoomed past Bujak. Bujak had already made a sharp turn in the beginning and when he tried to go after Faop, he lost control and the racer lifted in the air.

_"Old man Bujak is down! He's down! Ladies and Gentlemen, we have our winner! Faop, the Trandoshan!" _

The crowd cheered and flooded the track, eager to show their praise for the victor. Anakin and Kitster were out on the track with the rest of the crowd cheering. Music played in the background. The crowd swallowed Faop and carried him in their arms as he cheered and shook his fists in triumph. The moment reminded Anakin of when he had won the race that gained him their freedom. Faop was carried to a podium where Fodesinbeed Annodue stood. The two-headed alien embraced Faop, before speaking. "People of Mos Espa, we had quite the race today, haven't we? Full of excitement and danger, we were on the edge of our seats the entire time."

The ceremony was cut short though as a Nikto walked onto the podium, flanked by two Gamorrean Guards. Anakin recognized the Nikto as Puko Naga, one of Jabba's top enforcers. The crowd went silent as he took the stage. "This is an announcement from the mighty Jabba. All citizens are to return to their homes and remain there until further notice. If you are found outside of your homes by nightfall, you will be dealt with accordingly and brought to Jabba himself. That is all." Some protests came from the crowd but they have were muffled. The announcer a pained look on his face as he dismissed the people home. Anakin and Kitster were shocked. Why was Jabba sending people to their houses? This had never been done before. Anakin and Kitster followed the crowd out of the stadium, trying to stick together as people frantically tried to get home.

"Anakin what's happening?" Kitster whispered to his friend as they moved through the crowd, trying to get outside.

"I don't know Kit. But I've got a bad feeling about this." Anakin whispered back.

Suddenly people started screaming in the front. People started running and shoving.

"Go the other way!"

"We're gonna die!"

"Keep your head down!"

Blaster fired erupted outside. Anakin and Kitster were pushed back by the race track. People were fighting in every direction. Some tried to go back to the race track, some tried to run through the firefight. Anakin and Kitster ran to the exit, hoping to avoid the blaster bolts whizzing around. Eventually, they escaped the tunnel and made it outside and they witnessed the carnage. Cartel members were fighting a group of cloaked individuals. Anakin saw Puko gun down a cloaked person and heard him scream in huttese to his comrade.

_"Someone get Fortuna on the line! The rebels are here!"_


	3. Chapter 3

_Tatooine_

The streets of Mos Espa were enveloped in chaos. The Slave Revolution had made its way to Tatooine and it had caught Hutt Cartel off guard. People were frantically running for their lives, trying to avoid the hail of blots Some were lucky, others were not. Puko Naga struggled to rally the Cartel members around him. He snarled as a Weequay next to him got up to fire at the slaves, only to be riddled with blaster holes. _Damn you Jabba_. Puko silently cursed the Hutt gangster, as he had warned Jabba of this. Puko had requested more guards be sent to Mos Espa, but Jabba laughed Puko caution off, believing no slave would ever dare to try to revolt on Tatooine, much least against the mighty Jabba himself.

Luck was on Puko's side as he saw about a dozen Cartel members come up from behind him. Puko grabbed a Rodian by the shoulder. "You! How many more of you are there?"

"We came in a skiff outside of the city. Two more are on their way, but-"

Puko left the Rodian and blasted a slave behind him. Two more appeared on the roof of a hovel nearby and raised their rifles. Puko dove to the side, a bolt brushing his calf. He and the Rodian fired at the slaves, their bodies dropping to the sandy ground with a thud. Puko winced as he stood up. The bolt grazed him, but he had a slight limp. "Drive them back! Kill anyone that gives you resistance!" Puko shouted, his men charging at the rebel slaves.

* * *

Anakin opened the door to his home and looked behind him. Kitster was stumbling towards the door. He was clutching his thigh and could barely run anymore.

"Come on Kit!" Anakin cried out to his friend. Kitster tried to pick up the pace, but he stumbled and fell to the ground. Anakin swore in huttese as he ran outside and hoisted his friend's arm over his shoulder and carried him into his house. He sealed the door behind him and put Kitster in a chair.

"Threepio!" Anakin screamed. The droid walked over.

"Yes Master Ana- Oh my!"

"Get the medkit. Hurry!"

The droid did as he was told. Anakin examined the wound on his friend. The blot has hit Kitster pretty good. It had left a hole in his leg. Anakin was no medic. He had never had to treat blaster wounds, only physical wounds. Threepio returned with the medkit. Anakin took out a bacta swab and applied it to his friend, who groaned in pain.

"Kriff, Anakin. I can't believe the revolution is here. "

"I know. Stay down. You took a hit to the leg."

Shmi came running downstairs. "Ani?! Oh, thank goodness you're safe. I was worried sick. I thought you were dead!" Shmi embraced her son and kissed his brow. She turned to Kitster. "What happened to Kitster?"

"I got grazed Ms. Skywalker. Nothing to worry about." Kister grinned.

"Ani did you put the bacta on?

"Yeah why?"

"You put the thing on backwards!" Shmi said as she rushed over to Kitster and fixed the mistake Anakin did. Kitster couldn't help but laugh as Anakin glared at him. Tow more figures came down the stairs. It was Cleigg Lars and his son Owen. The two were sporting brown hooded cloaks. Cleigg's rough beard had sand in it. Some of the sand flew out of his face as he spoke.

"Hello there Anakin. Good to see your safe young one. " Cleigg stepped forward and patted Anakin on the shoulder. Anakin turned to Cleigg.

"Mr. Lars, what is going out there?! Kitster and I were heading home and then people started shooting. The Cartel was there."

"The drums of war have started little Ani. The Revolution has made its way here." Owen stated, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. However, as he did so, more of the cloak was exposed. Anakin noticed holes in it. "You're with the Revolution!"

Cleigg nodded. "I've been organizing this since the death of my wife. Jabba will pay for what he's done. The people of Tatooine will be free. Your mother will be free."

"You've put innocent lives in danger! Civilians are dead because of this. What's stopping the slave owners from-"

"People die everyday Anakin! You can't save everyone. This is a war! And we've already dealt with the chip issue. An EMP was released this morning disabling the chips. It was specially made to disable them."

"You almost got Kitster and I killed! You could've killed my mom!"

"I was never going to let anything happen to her, you know that! She means too much to me. She was here with me when the fighting broke out."

Anakin turned to his mother. "You knew this was going to happen?"

Shmi gasped. "Ani, how could you think that? I would never throw you into harm's way. I thought it would happen later. I thought-" She stopped and pressed her hand to her forehead.

"Don't blame this on your mother Anakin. The troops were spotted by the Cartel Members. We had no choice. " Cleigg grabbed a seat. "Anakin, you have to believe me. I never intended for you or your friend to be caught up in this. "

"I expected you to be happy about this Anakin, not upset that the slavers are getting killed. What's wrong with you?" Owen spat

Anakin tightened his fist and glared at Owen. Owen stepped forward. Shmi saw that look in Anakin's eyes. He was going to fight Owen. They got closer and Anakin's knuckles were white.

Shmi leaped from her chair and slid between the two boys. "Anakin, why don't you take Kitster upstairs to your room? You both should get some rest." Shmi said softly, trying to calm her son down. Anakin nodded and helped lift his friend up. The two hobbled up the stairs. Shmi fell into her chair and covered her face. Cleigg turned to his son. "You have got to learn when to shut your damn mouth," Cleigg growled. "When you see Anakin again, you _will _apologize to him for being an ass." Owen looked to the ground. "Am I clear?"

"Yes sir" Cleigg turned to Shmi. He knelt down and embraced her in a hug, consoling her. "I have to go now. I'll be back tonight. I promise." Shmi nodded and watched her fiance and his son open the door, allowing the cries of blaster fire to enter the house. Only for a moment.

* * *

Kitster watched as Anakin paced around his room. Clearly, Anakin was mad. He was ranting about Owen and Cleigg.

"To think I used to want the man to be my father! He's going to get us all killed! And Owen, that ugly sleemo. Kriff him. Kriff him!" Anakin yelled. Anakin turned around furiously towards Threepio, who entered the room. "What are you doing in here?!"

"Master Ani, your mother requested that I continue treating your friend here to the best of my capabilities."

Anakin nodded and sat in a chair. Kitster could tell he was still mad. Kitster mentally sighed, realizing he had to calm his friend down. "He's right you know."

Anakin turned his head to his friend. "What?"

Kitster shifted in his bed, partly because of Threepio moving towards him, and partly because Anakin's stare was unsettling. "This rebellion- its all for the people of the Tatooine. Your mother, me, my parents, you. The death of his wife is motivation for revenge, but you and Shmi, you guys are motivation for a better future." Anakin starred silently as Kitster kept speaking. "Look, I'm just as mad as you are, but there was nothing Cleigg could do. The guys were caught. It was now or never. Look Ani, our engineer gig, it was great but we were never going to be able to afford enough credits to free my parents and your mother. You know Watto would raise the value of your mom every time you got close to it. It was a way to make a bigger profit. And even if we did, how would we all survive? Make money? Cleigg's farm is barely able to hold itself together at the moment. "

Anakin processed what Kitster had said. "So what are you proposing?"

"I'm saying maybe you should help them. This is a chance for freedom. We can finally make it out. If we kill Jabba-"

"We can't kill Jabba. It's impossible. We won't even be able to make it past the palace wall."

"You don't know that Anakin. Have some faith."

Anakin nodded and sat there, pondering what he should do. This was a chance to free not just his mother, but all of Tatooine. He could finally complete his dream, the promise he made when he thought he was going to be a Jedi. In the past, Anakin's life was decided for him. The Hutts sold him. Watto made him work. The Jedi used him to get off the planet and then shipped him back after they were done with him. Now Anakin could make a choice for himself. HE was in control. Not the Jedi, not the Hutts. Anakin was in control. And he didn't know what to do.

* * *

Puko covered his eyes as a speeder exploded nearby, the flame illuminating the city. The fighting had not stopped. The Twin Suns were setting and Puko found himself getting closer and closer to Mos Espa's city walls. They were fighting a losing battle. Slaves that Puko remembered his enforcers beating were now fighting against the Cartel members. Puko saw as a Slave owner attempted to flee his hovel, only to be dragged back into his home by a Wookie. More and more of the Cartel troops were falling. Puko managed to clip two slaves before he raised his hand. "Retreat! Retreat to the palace!" The troops were more than happy to comply, racing to the nearby skiffs and speeders. Puko limped over to a skiff, firing wildly behind him. Unknown to him, a slave raised her rifle and aimed it at the Nikito. She focused on his head, then moved slightly over to the left and fired. The red plasma bolt ripped through Puko's elbow, tearing his arm off. The Nikito hollowed in pain and dropped to the ground. The Rodian that he had stopped earlier grabbed Puko's vest and dragged him through the sand towards the skiff. As soon as he was on the skiff, he collapsed. His body was in immense pain and it took all of his strength to fight off the desire to scream in pain and rage.

The trip to the palace was a quiet one. Puko silently prayed for mercy from Jabba, as he knew it was his life on the line. When they arrived at the palace, Puko was escorted by two Gamorrean guards. Puko noticed that there were several other skiffs nearby that sported blaster marks on them. When Puko entered the throne room there was no music being played. Puko could hear the Hutt roaring in anger.

"Mighty Jabba, I beg of you to have mercy. There was nothing we could do!" A man was on his knees crying out to Jabba. The Hutt roared and waved his hand. TC-70 translated for the Hutt. "The Mighty Jabba sees your failure as unacceptable. You are to be executed for Jabba's entertainment."

The man leaped from his kneeling position, trying to run away. Jabba screamed. "A thousand credits to the man that kills the runaway!" TC-70 spoke. The runaway was riddled with bolts and dropped dead before Puko.

Bib Fortuna lead Puko towards Jabba's throne and spoke. "Lord Jabba, Puko Naga from Mos Espa."

"The Mighty Jabba hopes that you bring good news, for your sake." TC-70 translated as Jabba devoured a live creature for food, the juice running down his mouth, over his fat belly. Puko gulped. "Mighty Jabba, I bring news from Mos Espa. The slave rebellion that killed The Wise Gorga and Marlo has come to Tatooine."

"The Mighty Jabba is aware of this Rebellion and is indifferent to the fact that they are here. Jabba is more concerned about why you failed to stop them." TC-70 said as the Hutt Crime Lord bellowed in rage.

"I did everything I could have! I warned you about this Jabba! You never listen! I told you that we needed to step up our game, but you said there was no way the Revolution would come after a Hutt, but-" Puko was cut off as the ground beneath him gave away. He slid through a tunnel and tumbled over rocks and felt his arm break. He looked around and realized he was in the pit. The large durasteel door lifted up, its gear creaking and groaning. Puko screamed as a Nexu pounced on him and proceeded to maul him. He tried to fight back but it was all in vain. The Nexu devoured its prey.

Bib Fortuna looked towards Jabba. He seemed pleased with the death of the rebellious lieutenant. However, Jabba was killing left and right. If he kept this up, there wouldn't be anyone left to fight the slaves. Bib had never seen his master so nervous before. The rebellion had already killed three members of the Hutt Cartel Council, Gorga, Marlo, and Gardulla. The Hutts, in all their glory and power, had never anticipated a rebellion on such a scale. It started with Marlo. He was on Nal Hutta and was killed in an explosion. Reports of slaves throwing thermal detonators troubled the council, but they believed it was a one-time thing. Then Gorga was gunned down in his own palace. The remaining Hutt Council members pleaded with Jabba to return to Nal Hutta for protection, but Jabba was confident in his ability to fight off the slaves, even if they got to the planet in the first place. Gardulla was on Anchorhead when the Revolution struck. Enforcers reported that she was beaten by her own slaves. Bib nervously wrung his hands as Jabba summoned him forward. He did not want to meet the fate of Puko.

* * *

Cleigg Lars lowered the body to the ground and laid it next to several others. Burying the dead had always been difficult for him. First, he buried his parents. Then his wife. And now his friends. The war changed him, but he believed it had to happen. He had to adapt, change who he was, in order to free Tatooine, free Shmi. The comlink on his belt rang and he picked it up, as the fellow former slaves dug graves for their fallen saviors.

"This is Lars."

"Cleigg, it's Skurge. Gather your forces and bring them to Mos Eisley tomorrow morning. The others will be there. We need to coordinate a plan for the next few days."

Cleigg nodded. "We took Mos Espa, but we lost about 25 men. I'm down to 15 troops now."

"The others suffered about the same. Anchorhead was a bloodbath though, bastards almost torched the entire city. Zathar suggested we recruit some of the citizens to fight with us."

"But they have no training. We'd be starting from scratch."

"Have a bit more confidence old friend. I've got to go. See you tomorrow. Skurge out."

Cleigg sighed and ran his hand through his hair, brushing the sand out. Cleigg never wanted to use the newly freed slaves as soldiers. It seemed wrong to grant them freedom and then use them as fodder. But they needed to win. Everything was on the line. Cleigg found Owen and the father-son duo began to walk back to Shmi's hovel. She was standing at the doorway and when she saw them, she raced towards Cleigg, embracing him, crying tears of joy. Cleigg looked to the doorway and saw another figure. It was Anakin. He walked towards Cleigg.

"Mr. Lars, I'd like to join your Revolution."


	4. Chapter 4

_City of Anchorhead_

Anakin stood in the back of the room with Owen, their faces barely lit as the two observed the meeting before them. Cliegg sat around a table with 4 other figures. A Rodian named Ganuk, a human named Panaka, a Nikto who had merely been addressed as "The Blade", and a Twileik named Skurge. Each other them sported scars from slavery or their war. Ganuk was missing an arm and The Blade was more machine than man. Anakin gathered that these men were the ones of the Revolution Council that Cliegg had told him about on the ride Anchorhead. Anakin and Owen listened quietly as quiet murmuring died down.

"Gentlemen, we have taken control of the major cities of Tatooine. Our engineers and medical staff have begun removing slave chips from citizens and we have scouts watching Jabba's palace. No one has left the palace. Jabba seems to be hoarding his troops within." Cliegg briefed his allies, reading from a datapad an aide had given him. "Now we must plan a course of action."

"Blade suggest we attack Jabba. If Jabba there, we kill Jabba and not let Jabba escape. Simple" The Blade spoke, leaning back in his chair. Ganuk scoffed

"We are in no position to attack the palace. I lost men today. Good men. We need time to recruit and regroup. If we attack now then we are going to waste everything we've worked towards."

Skurge nodded her head."Too much is at stake. If we go in now, we risk losing everything."

"We've already risked it all! We've killed Hutts and now we've embarrassed Jabba on his home turf. If we hold back, he will crush us. If we kill Jabba, we can secure a victory quickly for Tatooine." Panaka snapped at the Twileik. Anakin took a hard look at the man. He looked familiar, but he couldn't tell from where.

"See? Blade right. Panaka explain Blade's plan better." Blade smiled as he looked around.

" I will not let my troops be sent to the grave because of some half-wit-"

"Enough!" Cleigg's voice rang out, silencing the group. He rubbed his temples. "If Jabba is in the castle, he must not escape the planet. Not only does killing Jabba bring closure to this planet, but it is also a sign of our power."

"I agree" Ganuk nodded "But we simply lack the bodies needed to kill Jabba, much less get through the gates. Your blitz strategy has been working, but it is also harming us almost as much as the Cartel. I'm willing to attack the palace on one condition."

Cleigg tensed as he nodded, letting Ganuk proceed."Allow us to use civilians in the assault."

Cleigg took a deep breath. He knew this was coming. He was all for accepting civilians who were willing to fight, but he knew what Ganuk was talking about. Use the civilians as cannon fodder. They would be inexperienced, untrained. "Very well," Cleigg spoke, the words making him wince as he had just signed death warrants for newly freed slaves. Ganuk grinned as he walked away with Skurge and The Blade. All that remained was Panaka and Cleigg. Panaka scowled at Cleigg.

"I can't believe you did that."

"What would you have me do Zav?" Cleigg sighed as he took out a flask.

"Innocent lives should ne-"

"Don't talk to me about innocent lives! I've sacrificed more than you ever possibly could! This planet has been in constant war, its people suffering every day from people like Jabba! They get to get revenge! They get to go down as heroes!"

"They are being used!"

"You are always free to leave Zavdrov. I won't expose you to them" Cleigg sneered. "This was never your fight. You may have been able to provide us with weapons and transports, but we made the magic happen. Once this is over, Tatooine owes nothing to your planet."

"That was our arrangement. Helping free your planet after ours was freed by Tatooine."

Anakin's eyes lit up. "You're Captain Panaka!" The two older men turned towards Anakin. "And who are you?" Panaka, asked.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker."

Panaka's eyes widened. "Cleigg, can I speak to Anakin in private?" Cleigg nodded. "Be my guest. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to prepare for an assault." Cleigg and Owen left the room and Panaka gestured for Anakin to take a seat. "So you're Anakin Skywalker, the Hero of Naboo?"

"Well I don't know about that title but I am Anakin Skywalker."

Panaka laughed. "Most of Tatooine knows you as 'The Hero of Naboo'. You're the one that blew up the droid control ship. If you didn't do that, the Gungans would have been slaughtered, the Theed palace would have been lost, and who knows what else."

"Well, I was just helping out." There was an awkward moment of silence and Anakin decided to address the elephant in the room. "Captain Panaka, why are you here on Tatooine?"

"Well officially Captain Panaka is MIA after his ship crashed on Felucia. Unofficially, the Nabooian government has sent me here to assist in freeing your planet. You see Anakin, Queen Amidala was very upset about how the Jedi sent you back here to Tatooine. At first, she tried to buy your mother to free her, but her duties as Queen kept her immensely busy, especially after the Invasion. There were attempts to free your mother and bring the two of you to Tatooine, but Watto refused to budge. He had been humiliated at losing you. We send an aide to personally talk to Watto who witnessed the brutality of the slavers here. Her report convinced the Royal Advisory Council to take action. Knowing the Queen would disprove of military intervention, an idea was created. Send someone to help organize a rebellion to free the entire planet. It seemed like the only thing we could do to make up the debt we owed you."

Anakin was shocked. Everything had happened because of him. Panaka noticed the look of guilt and shock and realized how he might have made Anakin feel."Anakin this is not your fault. The deaths are not on you. There were several other factors influencing sending me to help your father, but I cannot stress this enough. This is not your fault."

Anakin was taken back by Panaka's comment. Not that Panaka was trying to help convince him that he was not guilty for the Revolution, but that Panaka had considered Cleigg to be Anakin's father. Anakin decided to deal with the matter later. He simply nodded. "Well, its getting late. We have to prepare for the battle tomorrow. You should get some rest young one." Panaka spoke as he got out of his chair, leaving Anakin to process everything.

* * *

_Jabba's Palace, Palace exterior_

Two Gammorean Guards oversaw the defensives of the Palace's gates. Most of the Cartel's members were confident in their ability to defend the palace from the slaves. The palace was defended by bounty hunters, mercenaries, and the slaves had to break through the Palace's front gate. And even if they somehow managed to do that, the entrance served as an excellent funnel point to gun down the invaders. The Palace gate had Cartel members outside in front of it, some with turrets. The two Guards were confident in their ability to drive off the slaves.

A shot rang out as a blaster bolt zipped through the air and left a hole in one of the guard's forehead. Then more blaster bolts were unleashed. A series of slaves charged forward, shooting at the mercenaries. Chaos erupted as the Cartel began their defense of the palace. The slaves charged forward, using rocks and blockades as protection. So many slaves had been cut down in the beginning wave. Skurge led her troops to the new position the slaves had gained, blaster fire whipping above them.

"We're getting cut to pieces up here!" A soldier yelled across to her before he was engulfed by the flames of a grenade. The rest of the slaves scattered, trying to avoid the incoming grenades. Some tried to flee and were riddled with blots. Skurge was pinned down. She needed her troops to last out just a bit longer so that the next phase of the invasion could take place. More and more troops fell around her. She just needed to wait and hope that everything went according to plan. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a detonator bounce towards her. "Get clear!" A soldier shouted, but it was in vain as the grenade went off, sending Skurge flying through the air.

The sight of their leader being thrown through the air like a doll, and the sickening crack as she hit the rocks beneath her, shook the slaves to their core. They had been told to follow Skurge's lead, and now she was dead. More and more slaves were dying. It was a massacre. Some tried to flee. But on the edge of the cliffside, there was hope. People climbed over the rock face, more and more emerging. The Blade was with them. He drew his vibroblade, pointing it at the Palace and let up an unholy cry, charging at the Cartel. The Blade's allies followed his lead, shooting at the Cartel members who were caught off guard. The Blade made quick work of the Cartel members, his sword cleaving through his opponents. The slaves that were with Skurge were given newfound courage and pressed the attack. The Cartel members were defeated swiftly, overwhelmed on two fronts. The Blade looked around the battlefield. "Where is Skurge?" He asked, walking around the grounds expecting to find her. A soldier carried forward Skurge's body. The Blade sighed and closed his friend's eyes, taking the flare from her belt. He shot it up into the air. The second phase had begun.

Shortly after the flare had been shot, the rest of the Slave army arrived at the Palace gate. Anakin got off the skiff and struggled to compose himself after seeing the carnage. Body parts, charred corpses. Back on Naboo, Anakin had not seen many bodies during the fight, but he had never seen something as horrific as this.

"Anakin! We need you on the gate controls!" Owen shouted, snapping Anakin out of his trance. Anakin nodded and moved over to the control panel for the gate, popping it open and beginning to hack it so they could open the gate from the outside.

"Alright everyone listen up!" Cliegg yelled as Anakin tinkered away. "We had a rough start. We've lost so many people to gain such a small spot. But I promise you that they did not die in vain. They died getting us closer to Jabba. Closer to freeing more slaves, closer to freedom for Tatooine!" The crowd cheered. "When that door opens, it will be tough. We will have to give it our all. But when that door opens, it is our chance to take our freedom from that Hutt. Today, WE FREE OUR PLANET!" Cliegg cried out, roaring as the soldiers rallied around him. "Mr. Lars!" Anakin yelled out over the chaos. "It's ready!"

"Everyone, take positions!" Cliegg bellowed as soldiers took cover behind barricades, walls, rocks, anything they could find. The door slowly creaked open and blaster bolts flew back and forth as the slaves began their push into the palace. Anakin slowly moved forward, ducking from the blaster fire as he shot back with his pistol. Soldiers charged forward, the battle slowly moving into their favor. A door opened and some mercenaries poured out, eager to let themselves loose on the slaves. Anakin easily shot down three of them, while the army behind him easily took down the rest. Anakin moved into the room that the mercenaries came out of, moving quickly to avoid blaster fire. But he moved too quickly, missing the Gamorrean guard that stood next to the wall. Only after hearing it grunt did he realize his mistake. He raised his blaster, but it was knocked away but the Gamorrean. The guard raised his axe over his head, ready to strike down Anakin. Anakin raised his hands up and the unthinkable happened. The Gamorrean was pushed back with a violent force, squealing in terror as he was thrown into the volley of blaster fire, tearing him apart. Anakin looked at his hands in astonishment. He felt a power flow through him, but only for a moment. He grabbed his pistol and proceeded to follow a group of soldiers deeper into the castle.

* * *

_Jabba's Palace, Throne Room_

Cliegg and his squad broke through the makeshift barricade created by the Cartel, gaining access to the Throne room. They quickly shot down the guards that were there. But the throne was empty. Jabba was nowhere to be seen. And that greatly angered Cliegg. He grabbed his comlink, hoping to find some help. He turned to his squad. "Go to the prison cells and free the slaves there. Watch the hallways, there might be traps."

"Yes, sir!" The squad leader nodded and ran down the hall with the rest of the squad. Cliegg opened his comlink and access the private channel he had with the council.

"Lars to Council, has anyone seen Jabba? He's not in the throne room."

"Blade has not seen Jabba."

"This is Panaka, no sight of the Hutt."

"Ganuk here! I see em! He's trying to escape on his sail barge!"

Cliegg paled." Ganuk, do not let him escape!"

Static was all that responded to Cliegg. "Sithspit" he muttered, changing the frequency to open channel."All available forces move to the garage! Jabba is trying to escape. Do not let him escape the palace, I repeat, do not let him escape!"

* * *

_Jabba's Palace, Garage_

Jabba roared in anger. "Get my sail barge fixed now!"

A guard ran over to inspect the damage. A rodian has flung himself at the back of the sail barge and blew himself up after the Cartel had killed his squad. The sail barge was grounded. There was no way they could fix it in time before the slaves arrived. "Mighty Jabba, the sail barge is too damaged to operate, we can't use it." The guard nervously replied to the Hutt.

The Hutt screamed and cursed in huttese. The guard didn't know what to do. Then again, there wasn't much for him to do as a blaster bolt pierced his heart and he dropped to the floor dead. The slaves had arrived. Anakin was with Panaka and several other slaves. "Drop your weapons!" Panaka yelled, noticing a few brave souls place their hand on their blaster holster.

Jabba panicked. "I'll pay you 500,000 credits if you all kill these schuttas!" He cried out desperately to the bounty hunters near him. The bounty hunters looked at each other. Their hands remained over their holsters. Anakin tightened his grip.

"One million credits!" Jabba screamed out. The bounty hunters hands remained steady. They lifted their hands up in the air. "We'll be leaving you now." One said as they bounty hunters all piled in a skiff and left the hanger. "Noooo! You can't do this to me!" Jabba cried out to the bounty hunters. He was left to the mercy of his slaves. About a near two dozen blasters were pointed at him and he knew there was no way he could barter his way out of this one. He heard a slow clap from above and saw Cliegg Lars descending the stairs.

"My, my, my, my Jabba. Leaving so soon?" Cliegg mocked as he approached the Hutt. "You know, I have to say I'm not surprised that you tried to pay those bounty hunters into your service. But what surprises me, even more, is that they turned you down. Guess they know how to pick and choose wisely." At this point, Cliegg was right in front of Jabba and they looked each other in the eye. "You're done here Jabba." Cliegg spat in the Hutt's face.

"You think you can kill me? You're going to create a power vacuum that will unleash more crime lords on Tatooine." Jabba smirked.

Cliegg looked at his pistol and back at Jabba. "You know, you might be right." He sighed. The Hutt smiled.

"But I think the new government will be able to establish our authority in the system after killing you." Cliegg laughed and stepped back to the army and aimed his pistol at Jabba. "Light em up!"

And with that, Jabba The Hutt was gunned down in his own palace by the slave army.

* * *

_ Next Day, Mos Espa_

Music played through the streets of the city as the people celebrated their newfound freedom. They were no longer slaves. They were free people. They were people. The ones who had died during the campaign _had _died for something. They died freeing their brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers, sons, and daughters. Tatooine was now a free planet. They finally had control of their lives. The festivities lasted for nearly three days. Three days of celebrating and mourning. Anakin had joined his friends in the celebration, partying, dancing, and sneaking a few drinks.

The next morning, Anakin woke up in his bed to Threepio.

"Master Ani, your mother requests that you come to the kitchen now."

Anakin groaned and threw a pillow at Threepio, but dragged himself out and got dressed. He walked down the stairs and saw Panaka, Cliegg, and his mother all sitting in the kitchen. Cliegg looked up at Anakin and smiled. "Morning kid, how you doing?"

"Alright. What are you all doing here?"

"Well, Captain Panaka here needs to head home. And I just wanted to talk to your mother about something."

Shmi cleared her throat. "Anakin, why don't you help the Captain grab his bags and take them to the spaceport?"

Anakin raised his eyebrows in confusion but nodded and grabbed one of Panaka's bags and the two exited the building.

Anakin turned to the older man. "So what will happen to you now?"

"Hmmm" Panaka paused as he stared into the sky. "Well, I imagine this revolution will complicate my return to Naboo. But I will find a way home." He frowned. "If I can get into a transport that is."

The two had reached the entrance to the spaceport and to say it was crowded was an understatement. Families flooded to the transport, pushing and shoving to get aboard. While some wanted to remain on Tatooine, there were others who were not native to the planet and had real homes, real lives to get back too. Or they simply hated the memories the planet brought back to them. Even in death, the slavers still plagued the dreams of some.

"Well Anakin, I think I've got to go now. I'll find a way to Naboo. Don't you worry about me." Panaka said as he took the bag Anakin carried and hoisted it over his shoulder. Anakin nodded. "It's been an honor working with you sir. Thank you for all of your help."

Panaka chuckled. "I'm just helping repay the debt we owed you Anakin." He looked around the spaceport and the city. "You know, when I first arrived here, I couldn't wait to finish the mission. Hell, there were times when I was tempted to leave and say there was nothing I could do. But the longer I stayed here, the more I felt like I had to do something. I couldn't stand by and allow people to be killed or enslaved. And when we finally killed Jabba, it felt good. Not the action of killing him, but the symbol of it. We freed people that day." He sighed and held his hand out to the young man. "Be seeing you around Skywalker."

Anakin shook his hand and nodded."Likewise Captain. Safe travels."

Panaka departed and began to move into the crowd. But before he disappeared, he heard Anakin call out to him. "Panaka!"

He looked back to Anakin. "When... when you see Padme, tell her I said hello. And thank you."

Panaka smiled and nodded, then moved into the crowd to find a transport home.


	5. Chapter 5

_Tatooine, 2 years after the death of Jabba The Hutt _

Music echoed through the royal palace, as people cheered and danced. Food was served and the people watched screens playing videos of pod racing or other events. King Cliegg Lars had joined his fellow citizens in dancing and drinking although his wife, Queen Shmi Skywalker-Lars, had told the bartender not to serve him too much. For once, the Palace was now a place people wanted to go to. Instead of fear, they felt peace and happiness. They could feel safe. The people were celebrating the second anniversary of Tatooinian Independence. The whole planet was involved in celebrations. Banners, streamers and ribbons of the royal colors, purple and gold, were strewn in the cities as lanterns hovered in the air, illuminating the city by night allowing for festivities to continue.

It was also the first year that Tatooine's government and constitution had been finalized and ratified by representatives of each major city and region. It had taken time and it was not easy at first. Jabba was right that his death would cause chaos. But instead of outside influence, Tatooine suffered from itself. Certain individuals believed that they had the right to rule, or were unhappy with Cliegg Lars leading a military regime. A civil war had almost broken out, but it was stopped when Cliegg had offered to engage in negotiations with the individuals. They all agreed that they would need to modernize to survive. It took nearly a year and a half, but the negotiations finally brought peace. A government would be created, with representatives representing each region and city at the capital of the planet, Anchorhead. However, the people wanted to reward Cliegg for his bravery and leading the revolution. After massive demonstrations in the cities, it was decided that Tatooine would have a king, who would act as a second Speaker at the Tatooinian government. And Cliegg Lars was to be that king.

Shmi laughed as she saw her husband dance around with his friends, going about with his usual antics. She married Cliegg right after Jabba was killed. She had hoped that Anakin would be able to adapt to having a father and a brother, even if it wasn't by blood. With Cliegg, it was easier. Ever since Anakin had returned from the Jedi Temple, Cliegg had been teaching him, spending time with him, treating him like he was his own son. When Anakin heard of the news of the marriage, he was ecstatic. Anakin's relationship with his step-brother Owen, however, was difficult. It always seemed like the two were competing with each other. The two were distant. They acknowledged and tolerated each other.

Thinking of her two children, Shmi looked around the room trying to spot them in the crowd. She left the throne and walked around searching. She found Owen sitting at a table with his friends. They were all laughing and a female Twiliek was leaning up against him in a way that slightly irritated the Queen. She walked up to Owen.

"...and then I got up, drew my pistol just as the Zabrak did the same when-"

"Owen, a word if I may." Shmi interrupted her stepson. He frowned at her and sighed, "I'll be back soon." Owen told his friends as he got up and followed his stepmother to a corridor, where they could speak quietly.

"Do you know where your brother is?" Shmi asked calmly, trying to ignore the trace of alcohol in his breath as he exhaled again.

"I don't know where my stepbrother is. His friends haven't shown up to the party so who knows where he is." Owen scoffed. "I wonder if he even invit- ow!"

Owen was cut short by Shmi smacking him lightly on the back of his neck, causing him to recoil in pain.

"What the kr-" Owen stopped himself as he saw his stepmother reach forward again. "What was that for?!"

"That was for disrespecting your _brother_, my son. I understand you two have your difference, but I will not allow for either of you to slander each other. I want this family to respect each other." Shmi sighed as she leaned against the wall. She had dreamed of a family and wish every time she saw a star pass by when she was holding young Anakin and when she was alone in slavery as an orphan. Perhaps she had been so involved in wishing for a family that she forgot to wish for a happy one.

Owen noticed his stepmother's change in attitude and bit his lip. He always saw himself as the son of Cliegg and Aika Lars. He was angry when he heard of his father proposal and it had strained his relationship with him, as he felt like part of him was being erased. To Owen, Cliegg remaining single after the death of his first wife kept Aika's memory alive. The father and son pair were all that kept her from fading into lost memories. With Shmi as Cliegg's new wife, Owen felt that his father was rejecting Aika, rejecting him. It had taken some time, but Shmi and Owen were able to accept each other, though there was a large gap between the two.

"Look, I may have seen him heading down to the garage with some people." He said looking down at the ground, then peering up at his stepmother. She had a pained smile on his face as she nodded.

"Thank you, Owen." She said, leaving for the lift that would take her to the garage.

* * *

_Royal Palace, Garage_

Shmi descended the stairs to the large garage where many ships and speeders lay waiting for use. Royal transportation, off-world ships, speeders, Royal Guard transportation, and many other vehicles rested in the garage, their engines waiting to be primed and fired up. As she walked among the speeders, she could hear the faint echoes of voices and tools. She followed the echo until she came across Kitster and Wald bickering with each other, talking to another person who was beneath the belly of a ship, working away. The two young men looked at her, but she quickly raised a finger to her lips telling them to be silent. Then, she pointed upstairs, signaling for the two to leave. They got the message and slowly departed.

"What made you two shut up?" The voice beneath the ship laughed. "If this is some funny prank by you two, then you guys are horrible at those kinds of things." The person pushed himself out from under the ship and sighed as he saw who he was talking to.

"Hello, Mom."

"Anakin, would you mind telling me what you are doing down here, tinkering away on a ship that isn't yours, and why you employed your friends to help you rather than spend time with them upstairs?" Shmi sat on a bench nearby and motioned for her son to sit next to her. He wiped his face with a rag and took a seat.

"We just got bored of the party and wanted to do something fun. So we came down here and decided to do some repair work."

"Repair just one ship Ani? This is the only ship that has tools around it or Wald's marks from his clumsiness." The two chuckled as Shmi looked her son in the eyes.

"Anakin, tell me what's going on inside your head." She spoke calmly, her voice soothing Anakin. He hesitated before taking a deep breath.

"Mom, ever since I've come back from the Jedi Temple, I've heard this faint calling from somewhere here on Tatooine. And in my dreams, the voice is loud, so loud I wake up with my ears bleeding." Anakin got up and looked at the rocky surface in the distance, as the Twin Suns began their descent. "I know it sounds crazy, but something is calling me out there. It... it might be the force. Since I was sent back, I tried to ignore the force for so long, but now I need to see what is calling me. I need to go out there." He looked back at his mother. She was standing next to him and turned her son toward her, then embraced him in a hug. "Oh, Ani. I love you so much."

Anakin smiled. "I love you too Mom."

Shmi looked at her son. "Qui-gon had told me you were powerful in the force. I believe him, still to this day. Go. Find what is calling you." Anakin smiled and he hugged his mother again.

"Alright, boys lets get her going!" Anakin yelled up above and Shmi looked up to see Kitster and Wald running down the stairs. She rolled her eyes and laughed. She watched as the three friends went back to their work on the ship, as Kitster listed off things needs to bring on the trip. Shortly after, the engines of the ship roared to life and it shot out of the garage, with its pilot deadset on finding the source of the call in his mind.

* * *

_Far Deserts of Tatooine_

Kitster and Wald sat at a table playing Pazaak in their ship, waiting for Anakin to emerge from his room. It had been three days since they left the Palace and in Kitster's mind, they had made very little progress. After every stop for Anakin to 'center' himself, they got farther and farther from civilization and more into the wild territories on the planet. They had flown over Tusken Raider camps, and had a few close encounters, and had almost been eaten by a sarlacc one time.

Kitster sat on his end of the table, early watching Wald as the Rodian looked at his cards. He grabbed a card from his deck and placed it down. "Ha! 20. Those credits are as good as mine Kit!" Wald celebrated.

"Not so fast Wald." Kit grinned as he placed down a card. If Wald's eyes could get any bigger, they would have. "Why you lousy cheat-" Wald lunged across the table and tackled Kitster, credits and cards crashing to the ground. The two rolled around on the cold hull of the ship, with Wald pinning Kitster and winding up for a strong left hook.

"Alright, alright! They're your credits. Yeesh." Kitster held his hands up in defeat as Wald got up and pulled his friend up from the ground. Anakin finally emerged from his room and looked over at his friends and then the cards on the floor. He merely sighed and moved towards the cockpit and prepared the ship to take off.

"Where are we going Anakin?" Wald asked as he took the co-pilot seat, much to Kitster's annoyance.

"We're heading west, deeper into the desert," Anakin stated as the ship raised itself off the ground and shot forward. Wald was shocked by his friend's response.

"Again, more cryptic sayings? Anakin, Kit and I here want to help you, but we don't want to get killed because of it. The farther we go, the closer we get to dying out here."

"The farther we go, the closer we come to the end." Anakin spat with minor annoyance

"I don't want the end to mean our deaths in a sandstorm or eaten by some creature!" Wald fired back. The two looked at each other for a long time, before Anakin broke the silence.

"Look, if this last run brings up nothing, we go straight back home, okay?"

"Deal," Wald agreed as the two shook hands to affirm their agreement.

About an hour later, the ship was brought down near the mouth of a cave. Jagged rocks lined the entrance. Anakin, Wald, and Kitster all exited the ship and walked towards the mouth of the cave with caution, Wald having his blaster rifle ready. The cave entrance was not too big, its size almost big enough to fit Jabba's old Sail Barge inside of it.

Anakin stopped as they got closer to the mouth of the cave. "What's wrong?" Kitster asked.

"I...I don't hear anything anymore." Anakin tried to focus on the voice that had guided him here, but it was gone.

"Perhaps you need to go inside of the cave?" Wald suggested. Anakin nodded and began to climb over the rocks. There wasn't much sunlight, as the Twin Suns were setting and the rocks blocked sunlight. Anakin walked deeper into the cave. With each step, he began to hear whispers in his head. Whispers turned into screaming as Anakin kept walking, with more and more voices yelling inside his head. He dropped to his knees, clutching his head in agony.

There was a sickening crunch when he fell down. The sound of bones breaking. But it wasn't Anakin's bones. He opened his eyes and saw what was around him. Bones. Piles of bones. The Force, the voices, had led him to an animal den?! Rage brewed in Anakin, and he could feel himself slipping into anger when all of a sudden he heard a loud roar from outside. The voices had stopped and he could hear his friends screaming in terror out of the cave. He broke out into a sprint and climbed over the rocks to see what was happening, blaster at the ready.

It was a Krayt Dragon. It had come to its cave to find intruders and ignore them. It's thick hide protected it from the blaster bolts fired by Kitster and Wald. The two frantically avoid the Krayt Dragon as it slowly moved forward. Anakin could tell it was toying with them. A Krayt Dragon would kill them if it wanted to. The Krayt Dragon had felt Anakin presence at the entrance to its home and looked Anakin straight in the eye before roaring in anger and charging towards him. Anakin dove to the side, barely avoiding in the charging beast.

"Get to the ship!" Anakin yelled, getting up and sprinting towards their ship. The Krayt Dragon let out another thunderous roar and swung its tail at Anakin, Kister, and Wald as they attempted to flee. Kitster was narrowly able to avoid the tail by diving forward. But Wald was not so lucky. He was struck by the tail, sent flying through the air and landing in the sand.

"Wald!" Anakin cried out, attempting to run over to his friend. The Krayt Dragon was focused on the ship and ignored Anakin as he reached Wald. Wald's arm was twisted backward at the elbow and blood ran down from his head. Anakin checked for a pulse and was able to find it. It was faint. Wald was lucky to be alive. But if they didn't reach he didn't get medical treatment soon, he would die.

Anakin looked up and saw that the Krayt Dragon was focused on him. Anakin could see that behind the Krayt Dragon that a sandstorm was quickly approaching. The Krayt Dragon let out another roar before it charged Anakin again. Krayt Dragons do have several weaknesses, and Anakin remembered that a shot through the sinus cavity would pierce its brain, killing it instantly. He picked up Wald's rifle and aimed at the beast's nose.

The shot missed, the dragon got closer and so did the storm.

Anakin fired again and the shot made contact with the beast's thick hide, but it kept running. Anakin aimed once more, hoping that his shot rang true. Anakin fired, but the dragon opened its mouth in preparation of swallowing Anakin whole, moving the nose out of the bolt direction. Anakin closed his eyes as he felt the beast's mouth close over him.

He opened his eyes and saw that the beast was gone. Where the beast was, there was a blue square that lay at his feet., with faded silver lines around it. The whispers came back, prompting him to pick it up.

"Anakin!" A voice called out to him. He turned around to see Wald standing up, his injuries gone.

"Wald?"

"Anakin, we have to go now! There's a sandstorm coming!"

"But...but your arm."

"What?"

Anakin shook his head and reached down to pick up the glowing square. He and Wald boarded the ship and Kitster fired the engines, as they left the cave narrowly avoid the incoming storm. The three of them sat in the cockpit.

"Wald, are you alright?" Anakin asked, looking at his friend in shock, his eyes focused on Wald's now fixed arm. Wald stared at Anakin in confusion.

"Uh... yeah. You were exploring the cave and then ran out and started running around like a madman."

"What?"

Kitster turned around in his seat and looked at Anakin. "You should get some rest. We're heading back to Anchorhead. We're sorry that you didn't find what you were looking for, but we need to go home."

Anakin looked at his friend in shock. "You guys didn't see the Krayt Dragon? You didn't see Wald get hit by it?"

Wald and Kitster looked at each other and shook their heads, turning back to Anakin. "No. We didn't see such a thing."

"Anakin, you need some rest. You've been through a lot. The heat must have done something to you."

Anakin got up and showed his friends the blue cube he had retrieved after the Krayt Dragon disappeared. "There was a Krayt Dragon. It disappeared and left this behind."

Kitster and Wald started in awe at the glowing cube. Its reflection glistened in Wald's eyes and illuminated the dark cockpit they were surrounded in.

"I think it's some sort of relic" Anakin stated, examining the cube. "I think the Force wanted me to find this."

"Well, I'm glad you found what you were looking for Ani. Everyone get some rest, I'll pilot the ship home."

* * *

_Royal Palace_

Anakin entered his room and lay down on his bed, holding the blue cube in his hands. He finally was alone and could try and see what the purpose of this cube was. Anakin got off his bed and sat on the ground and placed the cube directly in front of him. He suspected that it would require using the Force to open. He reached out with his hand, trying to focus the Force on the cube. Slowly, it began to glow even more until it stopped moving. Suddenly a figure appeared at the top of the cube.

_"Greetings Jedi."_ The figure spoke. The figure wore a large dark cloak that covered its head and most of its body.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked, confused with what had just happened.

_"You have found the holocron I left behind after my death."_

"What's a holocron?"

The figure looked up at Anakin. _"You don't know what a holocron is?" _Anakin shook his head. _"I would have thought that the Jedi Temple would have taught you of such things."_

"I'm not a Jedi. I was going to be, but they said I was too old to train and sent me back to Tatooine."

_"Hmmm. Surely they felt the power within you? Perhaps they were fearful of something. Perhaps they didn't want to train someone that lacked control."_

Anakin glared at the holocron. "What do you mean?"

_"I can feel your emotions washing off of you boy. The moment I said 'Jedi', you got angry. I sense contempt and anger in you. Fear bubbling like water being boiled. It would make sense why the Jedi would deny you training." _There was a pause as Anakin was struggling to control himself. Who was this ancient relic to tell him who he was? Anakin had half the mind to throw the holocron out of his window, but the holocron spoke. _"However, where they see a liability, I see potential. I can train you to use the force. To be more powerful than any Jedi ever before you. Let me teach you in the ways of the force and forge you into what you are meant to be. The Chosen One."_

Anakin remembered he had heard some Jedi say that same phrase around him when he was in the Jedi Temple. The Chosen One was some sort of Jedi Messiah, meant to bring balance and order to the force. Anakin was intrigued by the idea of learning to use the force. But he was content here on Tatooine. He had freed his family and planet and slavery was no more. What reason did he have to learn the ways of the force? As if reading his mind, the holocron spoke.

_"Young one, there is a war on the horizon. One that will determine the fate of the galaxy. If you want your planet and people to remain free, you will have no choice but to fight. And in order to secure victory, you will need to be at your strongest. I ask you, on the sake of the galaxy, let me train you in the ways of the force. I have walked both lines. I know how to forge you into your maximum potential." _

Anakin thought long and hard at what the holocron had said. If war was coming to the galaxy and it threatened his family and people, he had to intervene and stop it. Anakin nodded at the holocron. "I accept your training Master."

_"Please, 'Master' makes me feel old even though I'm dead. Call me Revan. And your name is?"_

"My name is Anakin."

_"Alright, Anakin. Now, let me teach you to open yourself to the force. First, quiet your mind and focus. Feel everything around you on the planet. The sands moving, the rocks falling..."_


	6. Chapter 6

_3 years later, Corosaunt, Senate Rotunda, Coruscant_

Senator Padme Amidala sat at her office overlooking bills. The Senate was in chaos and the galaxy was on the brink of civil war. Former Jedi Count Dooku formed the Confederacy of Independent Systems and many planets were considering joining. Many Outer Rim world had already pledged allegiance to the CIS and some Core worlds as well. The Senate was in disarray as some planets were weighing their options to either stay in the Republic or join the CIS. Fear swept through the galaxy and some believed war might be on the horizon. The Republic was considering building an army and Padme was leading opposition to an army, which had caused some controversy. She was accused of being a Separatist sympathizer by her co-workers and the media. Padme had to juggle helping Chancellor Palpatine convince planets to remain in the Republic and convince her fellow senators of the danger of creating an army for the Galactic Republic.

Her comlink beeped and she responded.

"This is Senator Amidala."

"The Chancellor has requested your presence Milady." The receptionist droid told her. Padme sighed and got up and began to walk to the Chancellor's office. As she walked through the halls, she felt a presence come up from behind her.

"I'm guessing the Chancellor summoned you as well?" A voice remarked. Padme turned around and saw Bail Organa with a simple smile on his face and he walked next to her.

"He did. Any idea what this is about?"

"Not sure. The Chancellor has been very active in trying to preserve the Republic, but we keep losing more and more systems to Count Dooku." The two friends entered an elevator and pressed the button for the Palpatine's office floor. The elevator flew up to the desired floor and the two senators exited the elevator and walked through the red and gold hall to the Chancellor's office. Before them were Jedi Masters Yoda and Windu, who were seated. Behind the Jedi Masters stood others, observing and watching their leaders.

"I do not know how much longer I can hold off the vote my friends," Palpatine stated to the Jedi seated before him. Padme raised an eyebrow in surprise. "More and more star systems are joining the Separatists."

"If they do break away." Mace Windu countered quickly.

"I will not let this Republic, which has stood for a thousand years, be split in two." Palpatine fired back, annoyance in his voice. "My negotiations will not fail. I have senators like Senator Organa and Amidala on my side." He pointed to the Senators who had just entered the room. The Jedi turned around to them and nodded, before facing the Chancellor.

"If they do, you must realize there are not enough Jedi to protect the Republic. We're keepers of the peace, not soldiers." Mace Windu said calmly.

"The Jedi once followed a similar pattern of thought thousands of years ago and the Republic was nearly wiped out because of it." Bail Organa retorted. Several Jedi glared at him as they knew what he was talking about. The Mandalorian Wars.

Palpatine gave Bail a look before he spoke again. "Master Yoda. Do you really think it will come to war?" He asked, with a tint of hope in his voice.

The ancient Jedi grandmaster let out a sigh. "The Dark Side clouds everything. Impossible the see, the future is."

The Chancellor sighed and got up from his seat. "We will discuss this matter later. Right now, Senator Organa, Amidala, and I need to speak."

The Jedi all nodded and left the Chancellor's office, with some shooting glares to Bail for his remark. Bail simply bowed slightly as Padme did the same. The Jedi were gone and Palpatine sighed again. "All I want is for this Republic to become one again. But the CIS keeps taking more and more planets. I fear that if this military bill is passed, we might have to actually use the army."

"Well Chancellor, that's why we are here. We need to preserve the Republic and negotiate with the Separatists so we can reunite with them." Padme said as she took a seat. Palpatine gave her a faint smile and sat back down. "I only hope is that simple my child. What if they are emboldened and try to push for more than we are willing to give them? I truly hope a war can be stopped."

The three of them talked for nearly an hour, about which planet to talk to first and the right way to negotiate.

"Well, now that this matter is settled, I believe I should talk to you both about Tatooine," Palpatine said, leaning back in his chair. Padme and Bail looked at each other in surprise.

"What about Tatooine?" Padme asked, confused that the Chancellor would bring up the planet.

"I have recently been in contact with King Cleigg Lars and he expressed an interest in taking a side. The King believes that a war is coming and wants to choose a side. He has informed me that he has been in contact with the CIS as well. Ever since their revolution, Tatooine has taken small steps on the global stage. If we get Tatooine to join the Republic, it would encourage other planets to remain with us. And, in the event of a possible war, Tatooine is strategically placed in the Outer Rim, which would give us access to more hyperspace routes."

"Chancellor, I think would shouldn't see Tatooine as an advantage of the war. If we want them to join us, we shouldn't view them as such." Padme said.

"I don't want to have a war Senator. But if it does happen, we must be prepared. King Lars is sending his son, Prince Anakin Skywalker to be his representative. I would appreciate if you would greet him tonight and be a friend to him while he is here on Coruscant."

Padme was surprised at this. She had not contacted Anakin he left Naboo all those years ago. She had helped set the groundwork for the Revolution but had to leave it to focus solely on her Senator duties. She had been as much in the know as the rest of the general public. After winning their independence, Tatooine was very bitter to the Republic because of them failing to help them get rid of the slavers. There were claims that the Galactic Republic had bought slaves from Tatooine and that some Republic planets used them to for labor. Tatooine had kept its head low, with some intergalactic trade, but they remained mostly isolated from the galaxy. The new government kicked out the majority of the bounty hunters, unwillingly causing Nar Shadda to become overrun with bounty hunters and mercenaries, which didn't help the already corrupt, violent planet.

"I will do my best to be a representative of the Republic to the Prince." Padme accepted the Chancellor's request.

"I trust you Amidala. You have never let me down. I've seen you grow some a valiant queen to a spectacular senator" Palpatine said with a smile.

* * *

_Coruscant, Orbit_

Anakin Skywalker sat at a table, tapping his foot out of boredom. He hated politics and was very much against going to around the galaxy as his step-father's eyes and ears, but Cleigg had made himself very clear.

_"Anakin, I need you to do this for me. For the planet." _

_"Why not send Owen? He's better at this kind of thing." _

_"Owen is unavailable at the moment. I'd rather send an engineer than a street racer to represent our planet. You both may be princes, but you act more like one." _

_"You know how much I hate being a prince." The word seemed to leave a bitter taste in Anakin's mouth as he said it. _

_"Anakin I need you to this for me. For the planet. Please. War is on the horizon and I need you to find out which faction we need to pledge allegiance to." _

_"Why can't you do it?" _

_"You need experience in order to be a strong king-"_

_"I don't want to be king!" Anakin threw a wrench at the stone wall in anger. Cliegg looked at his stepson sternly. _

_"We can't all get what we want. I do not trust Owen in his current state to run this planet. You are my heir, just as he is. You are more responsible. Anakin, you need to this. Otherwise, when the war breaks out, we will be caught in a crossfire and lose everything." _

"Your Highness, we are coming out of orbit." A guard said to Anakin, snapping him out of his memory. He nodded and the guard went back to the cockpit. Kitster walked in and took the seat across from Anakin.

"Hello, your Royal Boredomness." Kitster snickered, causing Anakin to glare, but crack a small smile.

"I'm guessing we are going over the people we see and such?" Anakin asked, leaning back in his seat and staring up at the hull of the spacecraft.

Kitster kicked Anakin's shin lightly from across the table. "Hey, you're representing our planet right now, like it or not. So act like a prince, or have some decency and class, otherwise, they might not even let us into the Republic."

"Alright alright. I'm sorry" Anakin leaned forward and took a datapad that Kitster handed him.

"When we arrive on Coruscant, there will be a Senator who will escort you to the Chancellor's office, where you and I will talk with him about how Tatooine can benefit the Republic and vice versa. Later in the evening, we will attend a gala. Talk to other senators there, try and make some connections. Make a good impression. The day after that, we sit in on debate for the war bill. And on the third day, we will go to another senator meeting and then a press conference."

"Where will we be staying?"

"There's an embassy that the Chancellor has offered for us to use. It belonged to a planet that seceded from the Republic."

The same guard came back to Anakin. "Your Highness, we have landed. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Captain. Let's go."

The captain nodded and three more guards exited out of the ramp and created two columns for Anakin to walk through. Anakin and Kitster walked down the ramp and Anakin was shocked to see that Senator Padme Amidala was standing in front of him. Padme also bore a face of surprise. They both stared at each other in shock, creating an awkward silence before Padme regained herself.

"Greeting Prince Anakin. I am Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo." Padme managed to speak, still surprised to see the man before her, giving a slight bow.

Anakin quickly composed himself and tried to act formally as Kitster told him to. "Hello, Senator Amidala."

"I have a shuttle to take you to the Chancellor's office. If you would follow me please." Padme motioned towards a Republic shuttle that was across the landing pad.

"Of course."

"There is a separate shuttle that will take your belongings to your residency," Padme stated as they walked towards the shuttle and the door opened. Anakin, Kitster, and two guards followed them in. The Captain sent the rest of the guards to take their gear to the embassy. The doors closed behind them and everyone took a seat. Padme, Anakin, and Kitster all sat together as the shuttle lifted into the air and entered the airspeeder traffic.

"Well Prince Skywalker, I personally am very excited that Tatooine is going to be apart of the Republic," Padme spoke

Anakin was about to reply, but Kitster beat him to it. "That's if the deal offered by the Republic is acceptable to our King. Tatooine is looking for an ally and a protector, and we do not want to put shackles back on our freed planet."

Anakin mentally groaned and Padme simply smiled at Kitster. "Of course, please forgive me Mr.."

"Banai. Kitster Banai."

"Well Mr. Banai, I'm sorry for offending you with jumping to conclusions about Tatooine. I visited your planet once before the Revolution and I believe you all have changed things for the best. The Republic wants to make sure things move forward smoothly for such a young new government."

"Apology accepted Senator."

The shuttle came to a stop eventually and the trio exited their transportation, with the two guards trailing them. Padme let them through the Senate entrance and took them straight to an elevator.

"The Chancellor is very excited to meet with you, Prince Anakin."

Anakin smiled as they all entered the elevator. "I am looking forward to it Senator. Hopefully, we will get a chance to talk again before I leave."

"I'm sure the Chancellor would like that."

Anakin frowned. "Oh. Yes, I believe he would." Anakin mentally kicked himself. _Don't be such a fool Anakin! It's been years. You had a crush on her when you were a child. She doesn't feel that way._ "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you Senator Amidala." Anakin bowed and quickly left the room, with Kitster and his guards close behind.

* * *

_Chancellor's Office_

"Prince Anakin Skywalker! What a pleasure it is to see you!" Chancellor Palpatine got up from his seat and walked towards Anakin, shaking his hand, beaming at the young man. "I remember you from all those years during Naboo. It's a shame that you weren't able to come here with the Jedi, but I believe things may have worked out in the end."

Anakin accepted the handshake. "Thank you Chancellor Palpatine. I think I'd agree with you about things working out in the end. My planet is free, and my mother is happy. I remember your kindness and support during my last days on Naboo."

"Well, how can anyone forget about the young boy hero would single-handedly destroyed the Trade Federation's droid command ship? You saved thousands that day. And it appears you continued your nobility on your home planet."

Anakin bowed his head slightly. "You are too kind Chancellor. This is Kitster Banai, my advisor and possible Senator for Tatooine."

Palpatine and Kitster shook hands. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Banai."

"The pleasure is mine, Chancellor. I am looking forward to our meeting."

"Ah yes. Me too. However, I was told that I would be meeting with just Prince Skywalker. I hope you don't mind if I just meet with him."

Kitster smiled and nodded. "Of course Chancellor. I will wait outside." However, Anakin sensed anger brewing inside of Kitster. Anakin knew they were not in a position to made demands and rather needed to appease the Chancellor, rather than cause strife. Kitster gave Anakin a look and he read it instantly. _Don't screw this up. _ Anakin rolled his eyes at Kitster, which only alarmed him as the doors closed, sealing him from the Prince and the Chancellor.

Both Anakin and Palpatine took their respective seats and Palpatine clasped his hands and looked over towards Anakin. "Well, Prince Skywalker lets get down to business. The Republic can benefit Tatooine by granting Tatooine access to our trade routes, the connections with other members of our planet, and Tatooine would also receive funding to help with the infrastructure of the planet."

"Those all sounds very good Chancellor. The King knows that the Republic really is interested in Tatooine location and hyperspace routes around it. However, he acknowledges it and believes this would be beneficial to Tatooine and the Republic." Anakin leaned forward. "My father believes war is on the horizon. And even though he hates conflict, he hates being taken advantage of and being caught off guard."

Palpatine raised an eyebrow. "And what do you think Anakin?"

"I believe a war is coming. We can try to stop it, but it is better to be prepared for all options rather than risk everything on a positive outcome."

Palpatine smiled. "Well Anakin, from what it sounds like, The Republic and Tatooine can have a very fruitful partnership."

"That is true Chancellor. However, there is one thing I would like to request."

"Oh?" Palpatine folded his hands and stared at the younger man. "And what is that?"

"As you know, Tatooine suffered greatly because of slavery and the oppression of Jabba the Hutt. Upon taking control of the Palace, our government found a ledger that contained names of some Republic officials that engaged in slavery and other dealings with Jabaa. Tatooine would like to prosecute these officials."

"That is a very serious claim Skywalker. Do you have a record of this ledger?"

"I have a copy of it, but it is not with me at the moment."

Palpatine thought long and hard for a moment, staring into nothingness. "Would these officials be prosecuted under Republic law or Tatooinian law?"

"Preferably Tatooinian law. But it is most important that these officials face justice."

Palpatine leaned forward, staring Anakin in the eyes. "If I were to do this, I would expect something in return."

Anakin's eyes widened. "You want us to vote in favor of your military bill?"

Palpatine nodded. "Yes. Like your father, I believe war is coming and I do not want to be the last Chancellor of the Republic when it is whole, or be remembered as the one who let it break apart."

"Well, then Chancellor. It sounds like we have an agreement."

* * *

_Padme's Office_

Padme sat in her chair, unable to get any work done. Meeting Anakin was more of a shock than she expected. She hadn't seen him in years, yet when they meet she couldn't speak or take her eyes off of him. She was starstruck. Why though? Again, she hadn't seen or talked to Anakin in almost a decade. It was even more awkward for both of them when Anakin had asked her if they could meet again, but she thought he was talking about the Chancellor. Immediately after assuming it was the Chancellor, she could see Anakin's regret and embarrassment, and she felt embarrassed.

The doors to her office opened and her thoughts were stopped by Rush Clovis entering her office.

"Hello, Padme." Rush said with a smile.

"Rush. What brings you by this early?" Padme responded leaning over to Clovis.

"Well, the Banking Clan's meeting went surprisingly well and I had some time to kill so I thought I would come to see you before you head off to the gala."

Padme smiled. Even though she had ended their romantic relationship in order to focus on professionalism, she couldn't help but still admire the man. "You're too kind, Rush. Today I met with the Prince of Tatooine and guess who he is."

Rush looked at her, awaiting an answer.

"Well, I was expecting it to be Owen Lars, the King's son, but it was actually Anakin Skywalker. I only found out when the Chancellor told me. He was the boy that I told you about, the one that blew up the Trade Federation's droid ship?"

"Really? How is he connected to the royal family?"

"His mother married Cliegg Lars shortly after the Revolution. Republic intel has been less focused on a new government and more focused on seceding planets. I don't think he was expecting to see me, because he was very surprised."

"How interesting."

"I'll be seeing him at the gala tonight."

"Is it being held for Tatooine?"

"No, it's trying to appease the current planets, but it is also a way for the Chancellor to get Tatooine in favor with other senators and representatives there." Padme's comlink beeped and she got up. "I'm sorry Rush, but I need to return to my apartment to get ready for tonight."

Rush frowned and followed Padme as she grabbed her coat. "Do you have to leave so soon? I was hoping we could talk."

Padme turned around, puzzled. "Talk about what?"

Rush looked at the ground, and then at her. "About us."

Padme immediately huffed and gave Rush a sharp look. "Of course, you come by not to be civil, but rather to try and start something I have no interest in doing."

"Padme please-"

"I already told you, Rush! I ended it because our relationship was unprofessional! Why can't you respect my wishes?"

"Times have changed! I was hoping you had too." Rush tried to keep speaking but Padme stormed out as Rush followed her. "Leave me alone, Senator Clovis." Rush tried to keep following her, but a hand grabbed his shoulder, stopping him.

"I believe Mi'lady asked you to leave, Senator Clovis." Captain Typho commanded, his other hand rested on his holster. Rush nodded and stepped back, allowing for Captain Typho to escort Padme to her ship.

* * *

Anakin and Kitster sat in the shuttle in silence, as their droid pilot flew towards the gala. They wore black garments with grey and purple markings on the sleeves. The shuttle slowed and they walked into the gala room. The room was packed with other senators, all talking and socializing. Anakin and Kitster looked at each other. "I suppose I'll do the socializing then." Kitster laughed as he walked off into the packed room. Anakin was left alone. And bored. He walked over to the bar and took a seat, signaling for the bartender.

"Give me a little something. Anything really. Something strong, but not too strong." Anakin requested. The droid nodded and prepared Anakin's drink. Waiting for his beverage, Anakin turned around and stared out to the room and decided to reach out with the force. He closed his eyes, remembering his training. He picked up on thoughts and subtle conversations as he used the force to increase his hearing.

_"Rather interesting about that new rancor they found on Felucia.."_

_"I heard Count Dooku used to be a Jedi.."_

_"Did you see the prince from Tatooine? Frankly, I'm surprised the Republic is dealing with a dust bowl, but I guess..."_

_What the hell is this woman talking about? _Anakin smirked, as he realized he had read Kitster's mind.

"Sir, your drink." The bartender alerted Anakin. Anakin smiled and paid the droid, then began to drink.

"Good evening, Prince Skywalker." Anakin turned around to see Padme Amidala standing before him. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all, Senator Amidala." Anakin motioned for her to take a seat. He took another swig of his drink before placing the empty glass on the bar. "Can I get you anything?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm alright. How was your meeting with the Chancellor?"

Anakin motioned to the bartender for a refill. "It went surprisingly well. The Chancellor and I had a good talk. We were able to meet his demands and him with ours."

"So have you officially joined the Republic yet?" Padme asked eagerly.

Anakin took his drink into his hand and swirled it in the air. "No. In a few days, Kitster and I will be going to meet with the Separatists. Then we will go back to the King and he will make a decision."

Padme leaned over towards Anakin. "What side would you choose?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I'd like to join the Republic, but I'm wary of some of their members and their ability to enforce the law. Look at Tatooine. They allowed a criminal organization to dominate an Outer Rim planet. The CIS has been supportive of planets like ours. But, I don't trust some of their key members." Anakin sighed as he took a drink and then turned to Padme.

"You know, I never thought I would get to see you again. I am forever grateful for what you did for my planet, for my people. I was very shocked to see you today, but I'm glad I am. You changed hundreds of thousands of peoples lives for the better. Tatooine is in debt to Naboo."

Padme let out a soft laugh. "Oh, Prince Skywalker, that was merely Naboo repaying the favor. After you saved our planet." The two smiled and their eyes locked.

"Prince Skywalker, would you like to join me for a walk on the terrace?" Padme asked after a moment. Anakin smiled. "Of course, Senator Amidala." Anakin followed Padme through the crowd and out a door where they were alone, with the busy night sky around them.

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding today outside the Chancellor's office. Hopefully, we can move past that." Padme stated, staring at Anakin.

"Of course. I overstepped and should have made myself more clear."

Padme gave a faint smile. "It's quite alright. " The two stared at each other again, before Padme broke the silence. "How is Tatooine?"

Anakin smiled. "The people have adjusted well to the change. We've been struggling to improve the quality of life on our planet, but I believe after the King's decision, everything will improve in time."

"What will you be doing tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow Kitster and I will be sitting in on a Senate debate. I believe it is focused on the war bill."

"Well, I reckon you will see me out there." Padme and Anakin stood in silence for a while before Padme spoke up. "Come on, you should probably meet other senators. I'll introduce you." Padme grabbed Anakin's hand and led him back into the gala room.


	7. Chapter 7

_Padme Amidala's apartment_

"Mi'lady, we must be going soon. The debate will be starting soon." Captain Typho said as he motioned for Padme to exit the apartment building and move towards her personal airspeeder. Padme nodded and began to walk out of the door when her comlink rang.

"Just a moment Captain," Padme said, as Typho huffed.

"Yes, Corde?"

"Milady, it appears you left some documents here in your office" The handmaiden responded.

Padme frowned. "No, I believe I have everything here with me, Corde. "

"Very well Milady. What would you like me to do with the documents?"

"You might as well bring them with us, just to be safe. Are you still in the building?"

"Yes, Milady, I-" Corde's transmission was cut short as Padme's apartment above her exploded, glass and burning debris falling below. Captain Typho leaped forward and threw his cloak around Padme, attempting to shield her from debris. "Get the Senator to the Rotunda!"

* * *

_Senate Rotunda_

Anakin sat in a grey chair with two of his guards behind him, while Kitster leaned forward observing the ongoing debate. The Senate Rotunda was immense in size and was a testament to the size of representatives and members of the Galactic Republic. However, Anakin could see that there was a good number of empty senate pods.

"Must I remind the senator from Malastare that negotiations are continuing with the Separatists" Palpatine's voice echoed through the chamber. "Peace is our objective here. Not war."

"My noble colleagues." Anakin turned his head and saw that Padme's senate pod was moving forward to take center stage and address her fellow senators. "Less than an hour ago, an assassination attempt was made on my life." A series of gasps rushed through the Rotunda. "A bomb went off in my apartment, killing my handmaiden who I had sent in there to retrieve something for me. I was the target. But more importantly, _the security measure_ before you was the target. I have led the opposition to this army. And someone will stop at nothing to ensure its passing!"

Senators jeered and yelled, some in support and some in anger at Padme. The Rodian representatives next to Anakin booed loudly, shaking their fists.

Padme continued her speech. "Wake up Senators, wake up! If you offer the Separatists violence they can only show violence in return. Many will lose their lives, all will lose their freedom. I pray you do not let fear push us to disaster. Vote down the security measure, which is nothing less than a declaration of war!" There was a brief moment of silence. "Does anyone here want that? I cannot believe they do" Padme asked her fellow senators.

Cheers erupted from the Rotunda, drowning out the cries of treason and cowardice. Anakin sat with his hands folded, as he and Kitster exchanged a glance. Kitster shook his head. "Looks like your friend is causing quite a lot of trouble."

Anakin grunted in response. "Nobody here wants a war, they just want to be prepared. We offered the Chancellor our support with this security bill as apart of the deal. But if the security bill is unfavorable before we even officially join..."

Kitster nodded. "I get where you're going with that. These are confusing and difficult times, my friend."

Mas Ammeda banged his staff on the durasteel he stood on. "Order! Order!" The Rotunda quieted down and Palpatine prepared to address the crowd. "Due to the lateness of the hour and the seriousness of this matter, we will take up these matters tomorrow. Until then, the Senate is adjourned."

Kitster chuckled. "Well, I think that went well." Anakin rolled his eyes and followed his friend into the halls and to an elevator.

"Where are we going to go now?" Anakin asked as he pressed the button for the garage.

Kitster looked up, thinking. "I believe we have a press conference tomorrow. It's almost time for dinner. What do you say we go hit a bar?"

"That sounds-"

"Your Highness, as your security detail, I must object. The lower levels are dangerous and the recent attack on Senator Amidala's life has raised concerns." The guard behind the two interrupted.

"Very well Captain," Anakin said. "Well, we can decide what to do when we get back to the apartment."

* * *

_Jedi Temple_

"Master Kenobi, the Council has a mission for you and your padawan." Mace Windu said in his calm demeanor. Obi-wan Kenobi stood in the center of the Jedi Council Chamber, surrounded by Jedi like Plo Koon, Kit Fisto, Shaak Ti, Mace Windu, and Grandmaster Yoda. Next to Obi-wan stood his apprentice Ferus Olin, a strong and powerful young man, whose strength in the force was most impressive. The same could be said for his skills with a saber. A year after Obi-wan was denied Anakin as an apprentice, the Council presented him with Ferus. His potential master, Siri Tachi, was a close friend of Obi-wan. Her dying request was that he train Ferus. Obi-wan had come to believe he had done well in training Ferus and believed that if Siri was still here, she would be proud.

"Recently there was an attack on Senator Amidala's life this afternoon. We believe someone is trying to silence her." Shaak Ti stated.

Obi-wan nodded, pondering as he scratched his beard. "That would make sense. She's been leading the opposition since planets began seceding."

"Senator Amidala's work is important to avoiding a galactic war." Jedi Master Coleman Trebor said. "If she were to die, the opposition would die with her and the Republic would most likely provoke the CIS into a war."

"Master Yoda, do you really believe Count Dooku would go to war? You trained him, you know him best. What is Dooku doing?" Master Oppo Rancisis asked, addressing the question that was on every Jedi's mind. Everyone shifted their attention to Yoda, who took a deep breath.

"Uncertain, of what my former apprentice is capable of, I am. Did not think he would leave the order, I did. Did not think he would help planets secede from the Republic. But now he has. Changed too much for me to say, my former apprentice has." Yoda closed his eyes slowly and sighed. "Clouded, the force is. Uncertain the future is. Trust in the force, we must."

"Do you think it's possible that Dooku is behind the attacks?" Mace Windu asked.

"Hmmm. Perhaps. Perhaps not. Protecting Senator Amidala, we must focus on now." Yoda turned his head towards Obi-wan. "Protect the Senator, you and your apprentice will."

"I understand, Masters. Has the Chancellor or the Senator been informed of this decision?"

"It was the Chancellor's decision. He requested it a few hours ago." Mace Windu responded.

"We will protect Senator Amidala at all costs, Masters." Obi-wan bowed and Ferus copied him. The two Jedi left the room and made their way to the Jedi Temple's hangar bay.

* * *

_Chancellor Palpatine's Office_

"Chancellor, you cannot be serious!" Padme protested. The Chancellor had just told her that she was to be given two Jedi escorts to protect her until no longer needed. "I am capable of protecting myself."

"My dear, its not that I doubt your ability to survive, but I refuse to risk the life of one of my most promising senators."

"Chancellor-"

"My dear, I'm not asking you to do this. I am ordering you to do this." Palpatine said, shutting down Padme. "Besides, the Jedi said they will send Master Kenobi and his apprentice to protect you. You remember Master Kenobi, right?"

Padme nodded. She was about to open her mouth when Palpatine's intercom rang. "Excuse me for a moment. Yes?"

_"The Jedi are here sir."_

"Very good. Send them in."

Obi-wan walked in with Ferus on his left. The two bowed to the Chancellor and Padme.

"Greeting Chancellor, Senator. I wish we were meeting under better circumstances."

"Likewise Master Kenobi. I heard you and young Ferus here got back from a mission on Kashyyyk?"

"Yes, Chancellor. Master Kenobi and I were sent to help hunt an ancient beast that had killed a group of scientists." Ferus said with a smile.

"How interesting. Well, I wish we could speak about it more, my boy, but we should focus on other things right now." Palpatine nodded at Padme.

"Master Kenobi, Padawan Olin, thank you for what you are about to do. If you would follow me, I can introduce you to Captain Typho who will brief you."

"Where are you staying tonight since your apartment was destroyed, Milady?"

"While repairs are being made, I will be staying in a private penthouse. Captain Typho chose it and I trust his judgment."

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the Lower Levels _

"You failed Zam" Jango hissed through his helmet. The two stood on the edge of a building, its large neon lights reflecting off his armor in a spectacle. The planet's traffic swarmed around them and hid them perfectly. "I told you it would but you still did it."

"She was supposed to grab the documents on her way out! If-" Zam's protests were stopped as Jango raised his blaster at Zam's face. "You've made it much harder to take out the Senator. You could have shapeshifted into her bodyguard or something, but you went with the elaborate." He flicked the safety off. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you here and take out the Senator right now?"

Zam slowly stepped back. "Jango, please. You know me. I always get a job done. We've been doing this gig together for 5 years. We can still end on a good note." Jango stepped forward and Zam found herself nearing the edge of the building. "Jango, please! I can leave after this job! Never see you again!"

Jango didn't respond and took another step. Zam was terrified. Her rifle was slung over her shoulder and she couldn't raise it in time to defend herself. Much less she doubted she could even beat Jango in her current situation. She was at Jango's mercy. Zam stepped back, trying to distance herself from the notorious bounty hunter, but as she did her foot slipped on the curved edge and she fell. Luckily she was able to grab onto the ledge, dangling off of it, holding on for dear life. "Jango, please help!" She looked up to see his emotionless helmet stare at her. Her gripped wanned and she pleaded again. Jango raised his blaster.

_Screw you, you bastard _Zam said to herself and she let go of the ledge, not wanting to give Jango the satisfaction of the kill. She tried to hold back the scream building up in her as she fell through the endless promenade of towers and speeders. Suddenly she felt a coil wrap around her and felt herself being pulled back up. She dangled around as she was being pulled, wondering what had happened. But then she heard it. Jango's jetpack. She felt the heat brush up against her. Jango dropped the two back on top of the building they were on and turned away from Zam, who was gasping for air and wiping her tears of fear. Jango looked out towards the Lower Levels in front of him and took a deep breath.

"This is our last job. After that, if I see you, you're just another bounty hunter in my way." He said, his voice low. "Now come. We need to plan how to kill this Senator."

* * *

_Temporary Tatooinian Embassy_

Anakin sat in his room wearing a light outfit with his legs crossed. He levitated, as the ancient holocron levitated in front of him with the projection of Revan before him.

"You're mind is restless, young one. What troubles you?" Revan asked.

Anakin kept his eyes closed as he addressed his master. "It's the Senate. I spoke to the Chancellor and offered Tatooine's support with the war bill, but so many senators are against it. I'm worried that I may have damaged potential relationships and then may push Tatooine towards the CIS."

"Are you more worried about the senators or a certain senator?" Revan smirked as Anakin opened his eyes and stopped levitating. "Ah, there is it. Your feelings for Senator Amidala. Look how they distracted you even now in meditation."

Anakin looked down in shame. "I'm guessing this is where you are going to tell me the dangers of my emotions again."

"Yes, emotions can be dangerous. They can blind you and cause you to do evil in the name of someone, or allow you to stumble into anger and jealousy. But they can also bring you healing and love, compassion needed in one's life. Love can be dangerous, but so can detachment. If you love someone too much, you become obsessed and lose yourself. If you become too detached from the universe and its emotions, you lose empathy and are nothing but a cold droid, acting simply on logic."

Revan looked into Anakin's eyes. "You must be careful, Anakin. I want you to find happiness as I did, but I do not want you to fall as I did."

"Did you fall to the dark side because of a woman?"

Revan shook his head. "No. I became Darth Revan because I was corrupted by the Sith Emperor. Now-"

"What happened to the woman? The one you fell in love with?" Anakin interrupted, his curiosity rising.

Revan stopped and his eyes became filled with sorrow as he looked back on the past. "I don't wish to speak of the past, Skywalker." Revan faded away and the holocron reverted back to its square form. Anakin was shocked. This was the first time that Revan had left in such an abrupt way. Anakin definitely felt regret after seeing how his question caused his master to react. He tried to use the force to open the holocron to apologize, but it seemed to refuse his access.

Anakin hung his head in shame and pondered on his actions, mentally kicking himself for being so brash and intrusive. His comlink rang and Anakin realized that he would have to make it right to Revan a later time. Anakin got up from the ground and accessed his comlink. "Yes?"

"Senator Amidala is asking for a holocall, your highness."

"Patch her through Captain."

"Sir." Moments later, Padme's figure appeared on his hologram projector on the desk beside him. Anakin bowed slightly. "Good evening Senator Amidala."

"Good evening Prince Anakin. I was wondering if you would like to come over to my penthouse for dinner tonight."

Anakin smiled. "I would lov- like to, senator". Anakin mentally panicked, as he answered quickly and didn't want to come off creepy. "When would you like me to come over?"

"Captain Typho will pick you up at 17:00, if that is alright."

Anakin looked at the chrono on the wall. It was 16:00. _I got an hour. That enough_. "That is more than enough time, Senator Amidala."

"Great! I look forward to seeing you tonight. See you soon."

"Likewise, Senator." Both adults smiled at each other before the call ended and Anakin's smile remained on his face. He stuck his head out of his room and yelled down the hall. "Kitster!"

There was no response. Anakin raised his voice. "Kitster!"

"What the kriff do you want?!" Kitster shouted back, obviously irritated.

"I'm heading out tonight for dinner with Senator Amidala!"

"WHAT?"

* * *

_Later_

Anakin was able to convince the captain that he would be fine by himself going to Padme's apartment, using the force to make persuasion easier. Captain Typho picked him up right at 17:00 and took him to Padme's penthouse.

"I should inform you, Prince Skywalker, that the Chancellor has given Senator Amidala Jedi protectors because of the recent attack on her life," Typho said coldly, warning Anakin should he try anything. Which offended the young man, as he had no intentions of such things. The airspeeder slowed down and settled down on a landing pad and the two walked into Padme's apartment. After passing through a door, he was greeted by Padme, who wore an elegant green dress with a purple vest. "Prince Skywalker, a pleasure to see you! So happy you were able to make it." Two Jedi came out of a hallway and stood by Padme's side. She let out a light huff. "Prince Skywalker, this is Jedi Knight Obi-wan Kenobi and his Jedi Padawan Ferus Olin."

"Master Kenobi." Anakin extended his hand to the Jedi. "I see the Jedi Order has treated you well after Naboo." Anakin gave a light sadistic smile. He knew Obi-wan understood Anakin's comment. "I see you have an apprentice. Your name is Ferus, right?"

Ferus nodded. Obi-wan stepped forward. "The Chancellor has assigned my apprentice and I to protect Senator Amidala because of the recent attacks on her life."

"Yes, well, Prince Skywalker and I have business to attend to, so if you will excuse us," Padme said. The two Jedi bowed and left Anakin and Padme. Anakin raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware that this was a business dinner."

Padme smiled coyly. "It's not, but what the Jedi don't know what hurt them. Follow me to the table."

* * *

_Meanwhile_

"Master, is everything alright?" Ferus asked as his master overlooked the city life from the window as they walked through the hallway.

"Yes, Ferus. It's just something Prince Skywalker said. I can sense his anger in him and his contempt."

"Did you know him?"

"For a while. He was a child when I met him. My master, Qui-gon Jinn, was supposed to train him. However, he was killed by the Sith Lord on Naboo. The Jedi council deemed him unfit to be a Jedi and decided to send him back to Tatooine."

"You never mentioned Skywalker before when I asked about the Invasion of Naboo."

Obi-wan bit his lip, hesitant to say. He regretted not being able to train Anakin, but if he did he would never have been able to train Ferus. However, if he kept the short history between Anakin and himself a secret from Ferus, he would find out eventually. "Qui-gon's dying wish was for me to train Anakin. The Council refused that wish."

Ferus nodded his head slowly, but Obi-wan moved in front of his apprentice, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Ferus, do not think I regret having you as an apprentice. I am more than proud to have trained you and be your master. You are my first student and I value you. Death of our companions and teachers may have brought us to a path we did not intend for, but it has created a friendship between you and I."

Ferus smiled, encouraged at the words of his master. "Thank you, Master."

* * *

_Also meanwhile_

"This is wonderful, Senator!" Anakin exclaimed. Padme had created a spicy Rontu steak, which could rival Shmi's cooking. Though Anakin would never tell anyone that. Padme gave a light laugh.

"Please, call me Padme. We can skip formalities for a simple conversation between friends, right?"

"Very well, Padme. Once again, thank you so much for inviting me over tonight."

"It's no problem at all. Captain Typho and the Jedi refuse to let me leave, so I decided to have company over."

"What happened to your old security detail Captain Panaka?"

"He retired and his nephew, Captain Typho took over."

"What is Panaka up to now? I remember how vital he was to helping my step-father keep the revolution alive."

Padme's face fell. "Captain Panaka died recently of a heart attack."

Anakin mentally swore and the mood in the room went somber. "I'm so sorry. I always admired the man and wished to see him."

Two of Padme's handmaidens came in and took the plates away from Anakin and Padme. Padme thanked them. "So Anakin, tell me about your experience here in the Republic so far. Has your meeting gone well with the Chancellor?"

"They have. Tomorrow I have a press conference and then prepare to meet with the Separatists in a few days. Then go back to the King and he will make a final decision."

Padme got up and walked over to a nearby couch and motioned for Anakin to come to sit next to her. He did so and the two continued talking about their planets and their families.

"What's your brother like? Do you get along with him?" Padme asked, causing a chuckle from Anakin.

"We get along as much as we can. We have conflicting desires and personalities, but I care about him. We've both slowly rubbed off on each other."

"I have a sister back home on Naboo. Sola. She's married and has these two wonderful little girls. They love to swim and play in the sand and roll around in the grass."

"I wish Tatooine was more like Naboo," Anakin said with remorse as he looked up, reflecting on the endless fields of sand and heat. "All that grass, that water. If Tatooine even just had one spot where it was like that, I would like the planet more. The people are great, don't get me wrong. But when you look out and see nothing but sand... its just quiet. No birds, no rushing rivers. It gets depressing."

Padme thought for a while and then an idea came to her mind. "You know Anakin, you should visit Naboo before you go to your talks with the CIS."

Anakin's face lit up at the suggestion. "That's a wonderful idea! I-" Anakin was cut off by the sound of an explosion nearby. The two ran over to the window and saw that one of the air speeders was destroyed and smoke rose from the flames. Obi-wan and Ferus appeared behind Anakin and Padme. "Stay here, Senator. Back away from the window."

Captain Typho entered the room holding his blaster in hand. "I will protect the Senator, Master Jedi." Obi-wan nodded and he drew his lightsaber, as did Ferus. The two Jedi raced towards the door and walked out to the landing pad. Captain Typho stepped forward. "Senator, we need to move you to a safe-" Typho was cut off by a scream that came from the other room. Typho raised his blaster. "Wait here." Typho slowly walked towards the room the scream echoed from. One of the handmaidens ran by in terror. "He's in there! A bounty hunter!" Typho raced down the hall and disappeared. Padme ran towards her handmaiden and grasped her shoulders. "Dorme are you alright? What happened?"

"Milady, there was this bounty hunter. He grabbed another handmaiden and killed her. I screamed and ran as he did so."

"Who did he kill Dorme? Who?"

Dorme stuttered "I-I-I don't know! It all happened so fast." Dorme raised her hands to her hand in fear. "I'm so sorry my milady."

"It's alright, Dorme. Sit down and wait for Captain Typho." Dorme nodded and turned around. Anakin saw her reach into her robe and saw a blaster slowly come out in her hand. Anakin dove forward and tackled Dorme and wrestled for control of the blaster. Anakin was able to gain control and ripped the blaster out of her hand and raised it at Dorme.

"Explain yourself!" Anakin shouted.

Dorme laughed. "That blaster is only going to work for me, boy." Dorme drew a knife and threw it at Padme.

"No!" Anakin reached out with the force and grabbed the knife, throwing it back at Zam who ducked. This distraction, however, allowed for Dorme to punch Anakin in the face, knocking him back. Anakin regained himself and was able to counter another blow from Dorme with his forearm, and delivered an elbow to her chest. Dorme lurched forward and Anakin delivered a kick to her chest again, knocking her down to the ground. Dorme crawled to the terrace, clutching her side.

"Why Dorme? I trusted you!" Padme asked in shock. She couldn't believe that one of her most trusted handmaidens had tried to kill her.

Dorme spat blood. "I'm not Dorme, you fool." 'Dorme's face began to change into a different woman's face. "I'm a bounty hunter."

"Zam Wessel," Anakin stated in disgust. He recognized her from a list of bounty hunters that the new government of Tatooine wanted to bring in for trial. "Who are you working for?"

Zam opened her mouth to speak, but she stopped and lurched forward, falling onto her face. The two Jedi and Captain Typho returned to the room and saw the scene.

"Milady, are you alright?" Typho asked. Padme nodded.

"I am, thanks to Prince Skywalker's actions. He subdued the bounty hunter."

Ferus walked over to the body of Zam. "Too bad the Prince killed her. Could have interrogated her."

"I didn't kill the bounty hunter. I asked her who she was working for, and then she fell over dead." Anakin responded, glaring at Ferus who gave Anakin his own glare. Obi-wan stepped forward and examined the body. He plucked a dart out of the body. "Hmmm. Poison dart. Someone is going to great lengths to ensure their privacy." He placed the dart in a pouch on his belt. "How did the bounty hunter get past security so easily?"

"The bounty hunter is Zam Wessel, a changeling. I guess she changed into a handmaiden and snuck in."

Obi-wan stepped forward to Anakin. "I must thank you for your actions, Prince Skywalker." He looked at the ceiling and noticed the knife behind Anakin. "What's that?"

"Oh, that's the knife that the bounty hunter threw at me," Anakin stated. Obi-wan started at Anakin and nodded slowly, satisfied with Anakin's answer. For now.

"I must report to the Jedi Council immediately. Ferus will remain here." Obi-wan bowed and left.

* * *

_Lower Levels_

To say Jango Fett was angry would be an understatement. He had failed twice to kill Senator Amidala and he now had to answer to his employer. He took out his holodevice and Count Dooku stood there before him.

"Jango Fett. I trust you have good news for me."

Jango shook his head. "Sadly sir, I do not. Senator Amidala is still alive. My accomplice failed-"

Dooku frowned. "When I hired you, I expected you to get the job done, not your accomplice."

"I understand that sir. However, I did not want to risk our operation on Kamino. My accomplice failed and was apprehended by the Senator's security. I killed her to ensure our secrecy."

"Your failure disappoints me, Fett. However, this may work out in the end. Return to Kamino. I must meditate on this." Jango nodded and deactivated the holodevice.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chancellor's Office_

"Senator, this is not a request. This is an order from your superior." Palpatine said firmly, ending any debate the matter. Senator Amidala was to be sent to her home planet of Naboo in secrecy for her safety. Representative Binks would take over her duties in her absence.

"Chancellor, please. I-" Padme protested one last time but was cut off as Palpatine put his hand up.

"My dear Senator, I've already talked with the Jedi Council about this and they agree. You are too valuable to the Republic that we cannot risk you being killed. The fact that an assassin was able to infiltrate your security detail is enough proof that Coruscant is not safe for you here. The public has been kept in the dark behind the attack last night. We will say you have an important emergency that requires your attention elsewhere."

Padme nodded, but she clenched her teeth in anger. She wasn't nervous about an assassin or any more attempts. She needed to stop this war bill immediately. That was more important to her than anything. "Very well. I hope I will be able to guide Representative Binks from afar."

Palpatine paused. "If you feel like you need to, Senator Amidala. However, you chose him to be your voice. You trust him to get the job done, don't you?"

"Well, yes. But I-"

"Senator, forgive me for interrupting but I feel like I need to tell you something. Back when I myself was a representative, I was in a similar situation. My superior had to go back to Naboo because of a personal matter and I acted for him in the Senate. Now, I did what I was told to do, but I also used that opportunity to grow and mold myself into what I am today. Had I simply done what he instructed me to do, I would have been a puppet for him. And the Republic would never have passed that trade bill that is improving poverty in the Mid-Rim."

"What are you saying, Chancellor?" Padme asked inquisitively. Palpatine sighed and got up out of his chair and slowly walked towards her. "Senator Amidala, all I am saying is that you should allow this chance for Jar-Jar to grow. You've done so much already for him. Besides, knowing Master Kenobi, you will only be in hiding for a week at most."

Padme thought about what the Chancellor was saying. While she did want Jar-Jar to grow and become respected in the Senate, she also felt strongly about this security measure and didn't want to risk anything to chance. She would have felt better being there personally, fighting to her last breath and see the bill pass, then see it pass through a holocam away on a different planet. But the Chancellor was right to an extent. She had chosen Jar-Jar because she trusted him.

"I can see your point, Chancellor. When will I be departing?"

"The Jedi Council has arranged that Master Gallia be your bodyguard. Master Kenobi and Padawan Olin will be handling the investigation." Palpatine said, motioning for Padme to follow him as the door behind them opened and Jedi Master Adi Gallia entered the room and bowed. "Chancellor, Senator, it is an honor."

"Thank you, Master Jedi, for offering to protect the Senator. I believe she is in good hands."

Adi nodded. "I will protect the Senator with my life." She turned to Padme. "Milady." The two women exited the room, however, they both missed the sinister smile that crept on the edges of Palpatine's face.

* * *

_Jedi Temple, Library_

Ferus sat at one of the many computer stations in the library, searching through the archives for any information relating to "Kamino". Obi-wan had found the origin of the dart and asked Ferus to check the archives while he investigated the body of Zam Wessel. He had spent the last two hours trying to find anything relating to Kamino, but nothing came up. The historian hadn't been much help either, telling Ferus that what he was searching for didn't exist. Ferus' patience was wearing thin and the old hag wasn't helping. Fed up, Ferus grabbed his comlink and notified his master.

_"What is it, Ferus?"_

"Master, the search is unsuccessful. Nothing has popped up after two hours. It's almost like it doesn't even exist."

_"I met with Dex, he knows about Kamino. They live in Wild Space. Expand your searches there." _

Ferus did as he was told. "Master, there's nothing."

_"Hmmm. This is most troubling. Meet me in the Room of A Thousand Fountains."_

"Yes, Master." Ferus logged out and went to meet his master.

Eventually, Ferus arrived and saw Obi-wan standing in a room with younglings training under Master Yoda. They were wearing large training domes that covered their eyes, forcing them to use the force to see the training droid fire at them. He could hear faint giggles from the younglings and one of Yoda's famous laughs. Yoda looked over to Ferus who was walking towards the room. "Approaches, your padawan does, Master Kenobi."

Ferus bowed to the Grand Master and to Obi-wan. "Ferus, lower the shades, please," Yoda instructed the Padawan. Ferus nodded and used the force to lower the shades and close the door, the room darkening. "Gather around the map reader" Yoda instructed to the younglings as Obi-wan placed his map on the projector. "Clear your minds, and find Obi-wan's wayward planet we will." The projector shot a map of the galaxy in front of everyone's eyes. The younglings looked in awe at the beautiful projection.

"It ought to be...here" Obi-wan pointed as he searched for the area where Kamino should have been. "But it isn't. Gravity is pulling all the stars in the area towards this spot."

"Hmmm. Gravity's silhouette remains, but the stars and their planets, disappeared, they have. How can this be?" Yoda asked, looking at the younglings. Ferus opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself. Yoda was testing the younglings.

The younglings were silent. "Hmmm? A thought?" Yoda asked his students, his old eyes moving across the room. "Anyone?"

"Master?" A youngling spoke up, drawing all eyes towards him. "Because someone erased it from the archive memory."

Yoda gave a light approving chuckle. "Truly wonderful, the mind of a child is. The padawan is right." Yoda turned to Ferus and Obi-wan. "Go to the center of gravity's pull, and find your planet, you will." Yoda walked with Obi-wan and Ferus to the door. Ferus called the map to his hand with the force and pocketed it, while Yoda spoke in a low tone with his master.

"Hmmm. The data must have been erased."

"But Master Yoda, who could empty information from the archives? That's impossible isn't it?"

"Dangerous and disturbing, this puzzle is. Only a Jedi could have erased those files. But who. And why. Harder to answer. Meditate on this, I will." The Grand Master assured Obi-wan and his apprentice.

"Master, there is something I must ask you about," Ferus said as he stepped forward to the Jedi Masters. "Have you felt the change in the Force?"

Yoda gave an approving nod. "Astute connecting to the Force, your padawan does have, Master Kenobi. Proud, you must be." Yoda tilted his head to Ferus. "Felt it, I have. Unsure about the connection, I am."

"I have a theory. Master Kenobi said that Anakin Skywalker was thought to be the chosen one and that he had a high midichlorian count. When Master Kenobi and I returned, I felt that the planet had changed in a way, ever so quietly. But after Skywalker left for his meeting on Geonosis, the planet returned to its regular pattern."

"What are you suggesting, Ferus?" Obi-wan asked, his hand grasped around his chin.

"Could Skywalker have learned to use the Force? From someone like Master Dooku?"

"Hmmm. Many things are possible. Keep this theory to yourself, you must. Meditate on this as well, I will." Yoda replied. " Go to the coordinates you must. Find out what secret is on Kamino."

* * *

_Theed City, Naboo_

Padme walked through the city of Theed with Adi Gallia close by. Both were wearing long dull-colored robes to hide their identities from the public. R2-D2 was following behind the luggage the two women were dragging. Adi Gallia insisted that Padme remained in Theed under the protection of the Queen, but Padme was not in the mood to be told what to do. Again. They were going to visit her parents in Theed for a while, and then spend the remainder of the trip in Varykino, Padme's private lake house. Adi Gallia had learned the hard way how wrathful Padme could be. Eventually, after a long, quiet, awkward walk, the trio made it to the door of Padme's parent's house. Padme's mother came running out to her daughter and embraced her in a loving hug, with tears creeping out her eyes.

"I was so worried about the attack. Your father and I are so happy you're safe." Jobal exclaimed with joy, ushering her daughter inside.

Unknownst to everyone, including the Jedi Master, a lone droid lay in the shadows, it's dim red eye focusing in on Padme's face. It lay there and began transmitting a message to its owner.

* * *

_Orbit of Kamino_

Two Jedi starfighters exited from hyperspace above the stormy planet of Kamino. They detached from their hyperspace rings and began the descent towards the surface.

"Here's our missing planet, Master. The elusive Kamino." Ferus joked.

"Careful Ferus." Obi-wan reminded his Padawan through the comlink. "We don't know what to expect here, but from the looks of the planet from up here, it's mostly water. Like Mon Cala."

The starfighters navigated themselves through the rain towards a series of elevated structures that stood high above the crashing waves below them. Rain poured heavily as the two Jedi left their ships and began to walk towards the building. As they entered the gleaming white interior building, a bald, pale, long-necked alien walked up to the Jedi and bowed.

"Master Jedi. The Prime Minister is expecting you both." The tall alien spoke. Ferus and Obi-wan were taken aback by this claim. How did they know they were coming?

"We're expected?" Obi-wan asked with shock.

"Of course! He is anxious to meet you." The alien responded again. "After all these years, we were beginning to think you weren't coming. Now please, this way" The alien motioned. Obi-wan and Ferus walked with the alien.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I caught your name," Obi-wan asked.

"My name is Taun We. I serve under the Prime Minister and help oversee the operations here on Kamino." Taun We replied as the three entered a long luminous hallway.

"A pleasure to meet you Taun We. This is my Padawan Ferus Olin and my name is Obi-wan Kenobi," Obi-wan smiled, trying to pry any information from Taun We. Before he could ask any more questions, the door before them opened and revealed another alien similar to Taun We dressed in formal clothing. He stood up as the Jedi entered the room.

"May I present Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino." Tanu We stated. Ferus and Obi-wan bowed to Lama Su, who did the same. "And this is Master Jedi Obi-wan Kenobi and his Padawan Ferus Olin."

"I trust you are going to enjoy your stay." Lama Su said as two seats were lowered from the ceiling with a low hum. Lama Su motioned for them to take a seat. "And now to business. You will be delighted to hear that we are on schedule."

Ferus looked over to his master, who had another look of shock on his face. On schedule for what? How did the Kaminoans know the Jedi were coming? Lama Su began to speak again.

"200,000 units are ready, with a million more on the way." He stated proudly. Obi-wan looked towards Ferus and nodded, signaling him to follow his lead. "That's...good news."

"Please tell your Master Sifo-Dyas that his order will be met _on time._" Lama Su emphasized, hoping to please the Jedi with their work.

Ferus and Obi-wan were surprised for another time. "I'm sorry, Master..?" Obi-wan asked, making sure he heard the statement right.

"Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas is still a leading member of the Jedi Council, is he not?" Lama Su asked, a bit annoyed.

"Master Sifo-Dyas was killed, almost ten years ago," Ferus said, beating his master to the statement. Lama Su's face fell.

"Oh. I'm so sorry to hear that. But I'm sure he would have been proud of the army we've built for him."

"The army?" Obi-wan and Ferus asked at the same time.

"Yes. The clone army, one of the finest we've ever created." Lama Su said with pride.

"Tell me Prime Minister, when Master Sifo-Dyas contacted you about the army, did he tell you who it was for?" Ferus asked, leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, intrigued.

"Of course. This army is for the Republic. But I gather you are eager to inspect the units for yourselves." Lama Su suggested.

"Well, that's why we're here," Obi-wan said with a smile and got up, with Ferus following him. Eventually, they arrived in a large white hallway with windows. Outside of the windows, there were several spires that had blue tubes around them. And within these tubes were infants. Humans being grown in vats. Ferus had to estimate that there were hundreds of thousands, maybe even millions of infants being grown here.

"Very impressive," Obi-wan said, breaking the silence after taking in the sight.

"I'd hoped you'd be pleased," Lama Su told Obi-wan. "Clones can think creatively. You'll find they are immensely superior to droids. We take great pride in our combat education and training programs." The Prime Minister bragged as they neared a window overlooking such a facility. Hundreds of young clones in blue outfits sat at a terminal, going through what the Jedi guessed were the education programs the Prime Minister talked about earlier. "This group was created about five years ago."

"You mentioned growth acceleration," Obi-wan stated, hoping to stealthy grab more information.

"Oh yes. It's essential. Otherwise, a mature clone would take a lifetime to grow. Now we can do it in half the time."

"I see."

They all came to another window where they looked over a large group of adult clones eating in a mess hall, wearing red outfits.

"Clones are totally obedient. Taking any order without question. We modified their genetic structure to make them less independent than the original host."

"And who was the original host?" Obi-wan asked, spurned by this new development in the conversation. Perhaps this host has a connection to the death of Zam Wessel.

"A bounty hunter called Jango Fett."

A bounty hunter. Things were starting to line up now and Obi-wan was fairly confident they had their man. But he needed to talk to this Jango Fett to get an idea of him.

"And where is this bounty hunter now?"

"Oh, we keep him here. Apart from his payment, which is considerable, Fett demanded only one thing: an unaltered clone for himself. Curious, isn't it." Lama Su stated, turning his towering head down towards the two Jedi.

Ferus nodded. "Indeed. I believe my master and I would like to meet with Jango Fett. After all, he is the host of our army."

"I would be very happy to arrange it for you!" Taun We quickly said from behind, reminding the Jedi of her presence. She had been so quiet, she had slipped away from them mentally.

Lama Su led the Jedi towards a terrace that oversaw a massive legion, perhaps a battalion of clones marching in formation. Their marching loudly echoing around the room, the only noise being made. It was truly a sight to behold.

"Magnificient, aren't they?" Lama Su asked rhetorically. Obi-wan and Ferus nearly nodded.

* * *

_Geonosis_

Count Dooku stood at the hangar bay, waiting. Nute Gunray was at his side, pestering him with questions and empty threats.

"I told you, Count Dooku, that I would not sign your treaty without the death of Senator Amidala of Naboo! And yet she still lives! This is unacceptable. The Trade Federation will-"

"Patience, Viceroy," Dooku commanded, holding a hand up to silence Gunray. "The Senator will be dead soon enough. Now, if you can put aside that personal matter of yours, we have a guest arriving."

A ship flew down and spun around in order to have the exit facing the Count. Steam hissed out as the ramp lowered. Out walked Anakin Skywalker, flanked by Kitster and two guards. Anakin stood face to face with Count Dooku. Both of them bowed respectively.

"Greetings, Prince Skywalker. It is a pleasure."

"Tatooine is very thankful for giving us the chance to talk with you, Count Dooku," Anakin replied as they began to walk out of the hangar and towards an elevator. Geonosians fly around while droids stood on guard.

"It seems you have quite the weapons factory here, Count," Anakin spoke up, noticing fresh battle droids.

"Very astute observation, Prince Skywalker. But this is not a weapons factory per se. The Geonosisians insisted that we build a droid army to be able to defend ourselves from any acts of aggression from the Republic. As of now, these droids are only programmed for self-defense and the defense of the workers here in the factory." Dooku responded a bit alarmed that the Prince had noticed. However, he needed to get Tatooine into the CIS. After that, everything would fall into his- and his master's- plan.

A battle droid came up to Count Dooku. "Sir, you have an urgent message. The sender says its an emergency."

"Oh?" Dooku was confused and annoyed. However, he had to respond to show Anakin that he was a caring ruler. "Very well. If you will excuse me, Prince Skywalker. The droids will take you to your quarters. I must attend to this matter."

"Of course, Count. I will be waiting." Anakin nodded and followed the same battle droid from earlier.

Dooku walked into his private office and activate the holotransmiter that was in the center of his desk. Upon activating it, the armored form of Jango Fett appeared before him.

"What is it, Fett? I am busy." Dooku asked, making sure the bounty hunter knew he was displeased.

"Count, I've found the location of Senator Amidala. She's located on Naboo."

"Why are you contacting me about this? Go and kill her." Dooku stopped for a minute. The death of Padme would secure the Trade Federations support, but having her killed by Nute Gunray himself would give Dooku total control over the Trade Federation. It was risky, as the Senator was very allusive and fate favored her, but it was a gamble Dooku was willing to take. Or perhaps Naboo could even join the CIS. "Better yet, bring the Senator here to Geonosis. I have plans for her."

Jango nodded. "Also, Jedi are here on Kamino."

Jedi on Kamino? How interesting. "Do you know which Jedi?" Dooku asked

"Master Kenobi and his apprentice. They came to me recently. I think they are on to me about the attempts on Amidala. Should I kill them?"

Dooku pondered of this for a moment. "Kill them only if they try to stop you. We don't want to raise too much suspicion."

"Very well, Count." Jango cut the transmission, leaving Dooku in his office alone. He activated the intercom to the droids posted outside. "Bring the Prince to my office. I am ready for our negotiations."

* * *

_Kamino_

"What did the council say?" Ferus asked his master, who ran past him. Ferus broke out into a sprint, catching up to his master as they both ran through the white halls of the floating facility.

"The council wants us to bring Jango in for questioning. I feel that he is trying to escape." Obi-wan said as they ran. After telling his Padawan their orders, Obi-wan used the Force to increase his speed and race through the hallways. Ferus did as the same as his master. The doors in front of them opened and out in the storm was a Firespray model spacecraft, with two figures walking on. The smaller figure pointed and yelled out, alerting the taller figure. Ferus recognized them. Boba and Jango Fett.

"I'll handle Jango, you stop the ship!" Obi-wan said as the Jedi activated their blue lightsabers and raced forward. Jango whipped out his blasters and fired at the advancing Jedi. They deflected the blots effortlessly, slowly moving forward. Jango activated his jetpack to put more distance between him and the Jedi, but realized it opened up a chance for Ferus to enter Slave 1. He fired faster at Ferus, causing him to dive to the side. Jango grinned under his helmet and fired his rocket at Ferus.

"NO!" Obi-wan screamed out as he reached out with the Force, attempting to move the rocket out of the way. Jango's blaster bolts ripped through his robe, breaking his hold on the rocket. It exploded near Ferus, who yelled in pain as he was thrown to the side and shrapnel tore through his arm. He fought through the pain and stumbled up, clutching his side.

Slave 1 activated and slowly rotated towards Obi-wan. It's turrets lowered and fired at Obi-wan, knocking him back and causing him to lose a grip on his lightsaber. Jango dove forward towards Obi-wan, but the older Jedi got up quickly and leaped towards the bounty hunter, delivering a kick to his chest which knocked Jango back on the ground. Obi-wan jumped in for another kick, but Jango caught it and spun Obi-wan around to the ground. Ferus limped forward and delivered a force push to Jango, causing him to be thrown into a signal beam. Jango shook his head and activated his flamethrower, forcing the young Jedi to dive to the side and land of his injured side. Jango flew forward with his jetpack and gave a devastating kick to Ferus' head, knocking him out.

Obi-wan used to force to call his lightsaber towards him, but as he did Jango fired a wire that wrapped around Obi-wan's wrists. Jango flew around the landing pad, dragging the Jedi Master behind him. As Jango turned to spin the Jedi again, Obi-wan used the momentum to regain his footing and wrap the wire around a pole. Jango was pulled down and crashed into the railing, his jetpack detaching and crashing into a lightning rod, exploding.

The wire was still wrapped around both combatants wrists. Jango took a blaster out and fired at Obi-wan, who was charging him. Obi-wan dodged the shot and drop kicked Jango over the railing, sending him tumbling down the slippery edge of the platform. The weight of the bounty hunter pulled Obi-wan off his feet, dragging him behind Jango.

_This is not good _Obi-wan thought, struggling to get the wire off of his wrists. He saw sparks fly from Jango's wrist as he plunged it into the edge of the platform, slowing down Jango. Obi-wan, however, went tumbling over the edge, unintentionally hanging onto Jango's wire, the only thing keeping him from the sea.

Jango struggled to raise his wrist wire to his free hand, attempting to disconnect the wire. His arms were burning and if it wasn't for his armor, he would have a few broken ribs. He raised his wrist, pulling up Kenobi just a bit, and then disconnected the wire, immediately falling back against the railing in relief. He slowly peered over the edge, wondering if the Jedi was somehow still there. He saw nothing but the raging sea beneath him. Satisfied, Jango began his climb back to his ship.

Eventually, Jango got back to the platform and ran towards the ramp for Slave 1.

"Boba! Take her off!" Jango barked at his 'son'. Boba did so and Slave 1's engine's roared and its wings rotated until it was upright and it began to fly out of orbit. However, unknown to Jango or Boba, a Jedi had placed a tracer on the hull of Slave 1.

* * *

**Hey guys! First, let me say thank you so much for all of the support with Written in The Sand. I'm having a blast writing it and hearing from you all. One thing you may notice about this chapter is that there was very little Anakin. Even though this story is about him, it is also about the other characters and I needed to focus on everyone else, without always having Anakin involved. Do you guys like that? Give me feedback and I will be sure to respond to you all. Seriously, write anything, comments, criticism, suggestions, theories, questions, anything. **

**Much Love- Mr. Holocene**


	9. Chapter 9

_Jedi Temple, Coruscant_

Mace Windu and Yoda sat in silence, meditating on the new information given to them by Obi-wan. The fact that a clone army was being created for the Republic for 10 years was an alarming revelation. Mace was concerned about the diminishing connection to the Force. Ever since the Invasion of Naboo, the Force felt faint. Harder to listen to and follow. When once the Jedi were able to use the Force to see possible futures, they now can barely see the next day. Both Mace and Yoda were unable to figure out why this was happening.

Their meditation was broken by Obi-wan's hologram form appearing before them again.

"Master Kenobi. Have you captured the bounty hunter?" Mace asked, suspecting why Obi-wan had called them.

"No Masters. He escaped, nearly killing Ferus and myself. Ferus is being tended to here by the Prime Minister. Fortunately, though, I was able to put a tracker on Jango's ship. I plan on tracking the bounty hunter, however, I do not want to leave my Padawan here alone. "

"Hmmm. Go after the bounty hunter, you must. Shifting, the force is. Imperative it is, that you follow him. Go to Kamino, I will, care for your Padawan and inspect the clone army."

"Thank you, Master Yoda." Obi-wan bowed and cut the transmission.

Mace looked to Yoda. "What will you do on Kamino?"

"Always in motion, the future is. Unsure, I am. " Yoda responded, using his cane to support himself to get off his meditation pad.

Mace frowned. "Master, I must confess. It is tiresome to constantly to hear that from you."

Yoda looked up at his friend, his ear slightly dropped. "Apologize, I do. However, as you said, our connection to the force, diminished it is. Learn to overcome this, we must. Patience you must have." Master Yoda exited the room, leaving Mace by himself. Mace decided to use this time to calm himself and do as Yoda said.

* * *

_Naboo, Varykino _

Adi Gallia came back to the main hall of Varykino after doing another patrol round. Her time with Senator Amidala had been quiet and uneventful, with the two clashing over the Senator's security. Adi Gallia caved in and allowed the rest of the trip to be at Varykino. Adi would never admit it, but she enjoyed being at the beautiful lake house. It was calming and she felt a stronger connection to the Force then she did at the Jedi Temple. Content with her patrol, she went to a terrace and stood there in the cold night, meditating. She felt the animals in the far mountains, prowling in the night. The ripples of the lake around her. Padme's breathing as she slept.

Adi quickly activated her lightsaber and deflected an incoming bolt that would have ripped through her chest. She looked out towards the lake, seeing nothing. She slowly backtracked into the room. After she was sure that she was safe, she deactivated her lightsaber and ran through the lakehouse to try and find the Senator.

* * *

Jango Fett tossed his rifle to Boba. "Bring the ship around."

Boba nodded and ran off to Slave 1, while Jango ran through the trees, not wanting to use his jetpack to alert the Jedi to his location. Eventually, he neared the lakehouse. Jango grinned under his helmet as he lowered his antenna, activating his night vision mode.

_Can't believe I get to kill 3 Jedi in one day. _Jango thought to himself, taking his blasters out and breaking down the front door. The hunt was on.

* * *

"Senator! Senator, we must flee! There is a bounty hunter here." Adi Gallia ran into Padme's bedroom, waking the startled Senator. Padme's leaped out of bed and threw a gown on to cover herself.

"What will we do, Master Jedi?" Padme asked, frantically opening drawers, looking for her blaster.

"We will make a break for the airspeeder. If the bounty hunter tries to follow, I will stop him." Adi responded as Padme brandished her blaster pistol from the drawer.

"Lead the way, Master Jedi."

Adi Gallia nodded and crept towards the door, her hands wrapped around her lightsaber. Padme followed close behind, her blaster pistol raised and ready to fire. They made their way to the stairs when suddenly a wire wrapped around Padme' legs and shock her, causing her to fall to the ground unconscious. Adi turned around to help the Senator but quickly activated her lightsaber again to deflect incoming blaster bolts. Jango holstered his blasters and activated his flamethrower. Adi jumped up to avoid it, but that was what Jango wanted. He fired a wrist rocket at Adi, who barely got out of the way. The force of the blast knocked her lightsaber out of her hand and she fell into the flames.

Jango laughed as the Jedi screamed in pain as the fire consumed her flesh. Jango deactivated the flamethrower and walked forward to the charred body of the Jedi Master, grabbing her by the neck. He lifted her up above the long stairwell, before headbutting the Jedi, splattering blood on his silver helm. Adi howled in pain, but before Jango could drop her, a transmission came through to Jango.

_"Dad!"_

"What is it, Boba?" Jango asked, annoyed that his son had interrupted his hunt.

_"There's a Jedi ship coming into orbit. It's nearing our location."_

"Don't worry, Boba. Once we get the Senator to Geonosis, we won't have to worry about the Jedi anymore." Jango let out a low laugh before cutting out the transmission. He let go of the Jedi Master in his hand, who fell to the marble floor beneath her with a sickening thud. Jango tossed the petite Senator over his shoulder and flew to Slave 1.

* * *

Obi-wan's ship race through Naboo's mountainside, desperate to reach Naboo. He knew that Adi Gallia had brought Senator Amidala for hiding and when R4 told him that Jango Fett was heading towards Naboo, he knew he had to act fast.

"There's Jango's ship. Blast." Obi-wan hopped he was not too late. "R4, bring the ship to that terrace right there. I'll leap to there from the ship."

R4 whistled and did as the Jedi commanded. Obi-wan opened the cockpit and slowly got out of his ship, before jumping onto the terrace. He turned around to R4.

"Bring the ship to a landing pad!"

The Jedi Starfighter took off and Obi-wan activated his lightsaber and ran into the lakehouse.

"Senator Amidala!" Kenobi shouted, hoping to get a response. Nothing. He shouted for Master Gallia but also heard nothing back.

"You're a tough Jedi to kill, Kenobi." Obi-wan stopped moving and looked behind him. Jango had Padme in a headlock, a blaster pointed at her head. "It's a shame your fellow Jedi isn't as strong as you."

"What did you do, Fett?" Obi-wan spat the last word.

Jango laughed as he slowly walked back. "Suprised you found me. I'm guessing you placed a tracker on me back on Kamino. Good luck with that again."

Obi-wan's grip tightened and his body tensed. Jango noticed and pushed the barrel of his blaster into Padme's head. "One move, Jedi. One more move and I blow her head off. She's asked to be brought in alive, but having her dead is fine. Now deactivate that lightsaber."

Obi-wan did so as Slave 1 lowered behind Jango, who flew up into the ship. As soon as Jango was on the ship, Obi-wan broke out into a sprint, screaming Adi's name. Eventually, he heard a pained groan near the stairwell.

Obi-wan knelt down to Adi's burnt body. She was almost unrecognizable. Her Jedi robes were melted onto her body and she was badly scared. The wounds were fatal. Embers still glowed on her body and small flames still consumed her. Adi's charred hand grabbed Obi-wan's vest, leaving a blackened mark on it.

"They...are...going...Geonosis..." Adi managed to get out, coughing violently.

"Master..." Obi-wan said softly, as he felt Adi's life force fading away. Eventually, she let go of Obi-wan's body and went limp. Obi-wan closed Adi's eyes and covered her with his robe, making sure the flames were out on her body.

"R4, bring the ship around and set a course for Geonosis," Obi-wan ordered as he walked out of the lake house.

* * *

_Geonosis_

Count Dooku walked through a corridor with Prince Skywalker as they discussed Tatooine's involvement in the CIS.

"The CIS is full of planets similar to Tatooine, planets that were abandoned or deeply hurt by the Republic. You will find many like-minded planets willing to help you. The CIS is also able to help offer technological advancements for Tatooine." Dooku stated, hoping that the Prince would be enticed by these benefits.

Anakin nodded. "Tell me something, Count. How many planets in the CIS have droid factories on them?"

Dooku raised his eyebrow in amusement. "Currently, we have several operations in our territory. However, that information is strictly for the Separatist Council. "

"Would Tatooine be forced to have a droid factory?"

"The Council would approach you about it. The droid factory would provide jobs for your citizens."

"Perhaps. Although this factory seems to be completely automated.

Dooku watched the young man as he tried to read his mind, but found it difficult, as it seemed Anakin was throwing up random walls, counting the machinery below them or playing Pazaak in his head.

"Prince Skywalker, I was wondering if I could ask you a personal question."

"It depends, Count Dooku."

"Very well. As you know, I was once a Jedi Master. I was at the Temple when you came and I could sense the raw power within you. I was shocked to hear what happened to you. It was something that influenced leaving the Order."

"You were Qui-gon's Master if I am correct."

"Yes, I was. He was a wonderful man. I wish I was there with him on Naboo. I would have saved him."

"Qui-gon was supposed to be my master before he died."

Dooku turned to look Anakin in the eyes, giving him a soft smile. "Many good people were affected by his death. Prince Skywalker, I can sense the power within you. I was hoping you could consider allowing me to train you in the ways of the Force, as I did with Qui-gon."

Anakin returned Dooku's smile with his own. "I will definitely need to think about it, Count. But I thank you for the offer."

Dooku's transmitter activated again. Dooku turned to Anakin and bowed. "Forgive, Prince Skywalker, but I have an emergency to deal with. Tonight there is a dinner meeting where you can meet other Senators that are defecting and members of the Separatist Council."

Anakin smiled. "It would be an honor."

Dooku went back to his private office and walked in to see Jango Fett standing there with Padme Amidala handcuffed, with two Geonosisians flanking her.

Dooku gave a sinister grin. "Well done, Jango. I trust it wasn't too much trouble?"

"Just one Jedi. Killed her. Kenobi showed up but he didn't stop me."

The Count turned to Senator Amidala. "Welcome to Geonosis, Senator. I'm afraid, however, that your stay will be a short one."

Padme scowled at the Count. "I suspect you and this bounty hunter were behind the attempts on my life."

"Yes, however, I changed my mind and decided that bringing you in alive would be better." Dooku motioned for Padme to take a seat in the chair behind her.

"I'd rather stand," Padme said definitely, not breaking eyesight with the fallen Jedi.

Dooku sighed, then decided to continue. "Senator, I offer you a chance to escape this mess."

"And what is that?" Padme asked, her tone filled with anger.

"Join our alliance, the CIS. We can pardon you for attacking our representative, Jango Fett."

"Jango Fett came to Naboo to kill me!"

"Quite the contrary. He went to Naboo to offer you an audience with me. You and your Jedi friend attacked him. You were injured and he decided to bring you here for treatment."

"Do you honestly expect anyone to believe that?"

Dooku sighed again and sat down in his chair. "I take it you deny our proposal?"

"Naboo rejects you and your alliance, Count" Padme said sternly, glaring at the Count for the audacity.

"Very well. I did not want to put the Viceroy in charge of Naboo, but if it need be, he will take care of it." Dooku nodded to Jango. "Take her to the prison cells. I have a meeting with the Prince soon."

* * *

_Geonosis, Anakin's quarters_

Anakin sat in his room, meditating, holding the holocron in front of him with the force. He had been trying to open it, trying to apologize to Revan. He kept trying to force it open, persuade it open, coax it, anything. Eventually, Anakin simply held the holocron in the air, meditating for hours, ever since leaving Coruscant.

Suddenly the holocron glowed and its sides turned and it began to open. The holocron, on its own, floated down to the ground and with a low hum, Revan's projection appeared. A smile was on the ancient Jedi Master's face.

Anakin immediately hung his head in shame. "Revan, I am so sorry for intruding in your private life. It was wron-"

"It's alright, Anakin. I wasn't opening the holocron because you overstepped your boundaries."

Anakin looked up at his master, confusion written all over his face. Revan couldn't help but smile.

"I needed to teach you that some problems solve themselves. Sometimes patience is the answer you are looking for."

"I understand now."

"See that you do. This is a very important lesson." Revan said as he pointed at the young Jedi, wanting to be sure he got the point across to him. "Now, tell me. What has happened?"

* * *

_Geonosis, Factory Outskirts_

Obi-wan stealthy climbed up the rock face in front of him, going slowly to ensure that he wouldn't knock any rocks down during his ascent. He pulled himself over the top of the cliff and regained his breath, observing the crevice in front of him. Noises echoed faintly through the rocks. Intrigued, Obi-wan proceeded through the crevice, squeezing himself through it.

The noises got louder as he continued through the opening and Obi-wan walked towards a dim light until he entered into a balcony. He peered over the edge, his curiosity rising as to what the source of the noises was.

Machines were constructing thousands of droids by the minute. Steam rose up to Obi-wan's face as he saw sparks fly as droids were being put together. Battle droids, the ones similar to what Obi-wan and Qui-gon fought on Naboo. Machines of war. The sight of all these battle droids reminded him of what he saw on Kamino.

_The Republic and the CIS both have these secret armies... War might be closer than anyone realizes. _Obi-wan thought to himself as he kept exploring the factory.

* * *

_Geonosis, Factory Interior_

Anakin sat an illuminated table, with members of the CIS around him. The Count had offered Anakin to sit in on a meeting, where Anakin would be able to interact with Separatist leaders or members. Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation, Wat Tambor of the Techno Union, San Hill of the Banking Clan, and many more prominent businessmen and planetary representatives were at the table, discussing with the Count about how the Separatist movement would help their planet. Kitster nudged Anakin, wanting him to get involved in the debate. Anakin agreed that it was time and he waited for a moment of silence until he spoke.

"Tatooine is very gracious for this invitation, and we want to be apart of galactic change in some way. One thing that the King wants is that if war does break out, the CIS will be willing to defend the...smaller planet" Anakin stated, wanting to address Tatooine and several other planets respectfully. "We noticed with the Republic that they are slow to act in defense of the big or small planets, such as the Invasion of Naboo." Anakin subtly mocked Nute Gunray, who was glaring daggers at him.

Dooku smiled. "The Separatist Alliance is willing to defend all members. We care about every single member and believe that they all have significance and importance, either in big ways or small ways."

"Like trade routes," Anakin replied. He was playing his cards carefully. He wanted to make sure that Count Dooku knew Tatooine would back out if they felt like they were going to be used as a tool, rather than an ally.

"Or precious metals or alloys." Nute Gunray shot back quickly, a grin appearing on his face. That said grin disappeared as Dooku shot a quick look at the Neimoidian, but Gunray was happy.

Anakin turned to Kitster, who looked at him in an equal amount of shock and alarm. The precious metals were a fact known only to a precious few of the Tatooine Parliament. And apparently one of them had loose lips or something to gain with an alliance with the Separatists. Anakin decided to simply nod and agree with the Viceroy.

Dooku decided to divert attention from the obvious fight that was brewing. "Serenno is willing to educate teachers for the new generations of the galaxy..."

Anakin didn't pay attention much to the rest of the meeting, nodding occasionally and putting his two credits worth in the conversation, but he was mulling over the leaked information about Tatooine. It was true. Tatooine miners had found a trove of crude Phrik, a metal that was used in lightsaber resistant melee weapons or armor. They also found a small mine of cortosis, but it was very unstable and unable to be moved.

Anakin towards Kitster, who was watching Dooku and the other representatives intensely. Anakin decided to do the same, putting his elbows on the table and clasping his hands, leaning forward. As he did that, he was able to notice a figure watching from above in the caves, peering down upon the meeting. Anakin could recognize that man anywhere. Anakin locked eyes with the man.

_Hello there, Kenobi. _Anakin thought to himself.

* * *

_Geonosis, Factory Outskirts_

Obi-wan furiously tried to establish a signal with the Jedi Temple. He needed to send them a message about what was happening on Geonosis. R4 tried to make the connection stronger, but their signal was too weak to reach the Jedi Temple.

"R4, we need to get a connection established to the Jedi!" Obi-wan urged, not wanting to be caught before he was able to alert the Jedi about the situation.

R4 bleeped furiously, then stopped and whirred.

"What is it, R4?" Obi-wan asked, hoping some good news was coming.

A message popped up on his dash. _Use the access code attached to send a message to Tatooine. They will relay your message to the Jedi Temple. You have my word._

Obi-wan was baffled. Who was helping them? Anakin, Kitster, or someone else? Obi-wan was hesitant but realized he had no choice, as time was of the essence.

"R4, follow the commands in the message and let me know when you are ready to record a message. " Obi-wan commanded, getting out of his pilot's seat and moving towards R4 to be ready for a recording. R4 whistled and the transmitter was ready.

"I have followed Jango Fett to the planet of Geonosis. I regret to say that he was able to capture Senator Amidala and killed Jedi Master Galia. The Trade Federation is here on Geonosis, helping create droid armies with the Geonosian factories. The Commerce Guilds, Corporate Alliance, and Techno Union are also here. All of them have pledged their armies to Count Dooku and his Separatist Alliance. They are... wait. Wait!"

* * *

**Ta-dah.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Geonosis, Prison Cells_

Obi-wan hung in suspension, his arms and legs held in magnetic locks. His lightsaber was destroyed and he had nearly been killed. However, he awoke to find himself in a prison cell. He hoped that R4 had been able to get the message to the coordinates he was given. It was still a mystery as to who had sent him the coordinates.

The door to his cell slowly opened and light raced through, creating a silhouette of the figure. But Obi-wan didn't need to see the face of the figure. He already knew who it was.

"Traitor." Obi-wan coldly spat as Dooku walked in, the door closing behind him.

"Oh no, my friend. This is a mistake, a terrible mistake. They have gone too far, this is madness!" Dooku said, but Obi-wan wasn't fooled.

"I thought you were the leader here, Dooku."

"This has nothing to do with me, I assure you." The Count responded, walking around to face Kenobi's rotating form. "I will petition immediately to set you free."

"Well, I hope it doesn't take too long. And while you are petitioning to release me, I would suggest you also release Senator Amidala."

Dooku looked up at Obi-wan. "Senator Amidala is being treated for wounds she sustained from when she was caught in the crossfire when my representative Jango Fett came to her with an offer. Her bodyguard went wild and she was injured."

"Do you honestly expect anyone to believe that? I was at Varykino. I saw what happened."

Dooku waved off his comment. "Well, that is what Jango's helmet's recorded. Good thing Geonosis was able to restore it after he suffered a blow to the head." Dooku grinned.

"Qui-gon would be ashamed of what his master has become," Obi-wan said, knowing that Dooku's affection for his late apprentice would be affected by that comment.

Dooku looked down and his eyes became heavy. "Qui-gon always spoke very highly of you. I wish he were still with us. I could use his help right now."

"Qui-gon would never join you," Obi-wan responded in a low voice. His anger was rising.

"Don't be so sure. Who do you think Qui-gon got his maverick ideas from? Why he never made the Jedi Council? Because if there were two progressives on the Council, more and more Jedi would follow us. We were the future of the Jedi. I taught him everything I know. He passed that knowledge onto you, and you are passing that knowledge onto young Olin. Qui-gon knew all about the corruption in the Senate, but he would never have gone along with it."

"The truth?"

"The truth. What if I told you that the Republic is now under control of the Dark Lord of the Sith?" Dooku asked, walking in circles around Obi-wan's floating form.

"No that's not possible. The Jedi would be aware of it" Obi-wan answered, almost scoffing at the suggestion.

Dooku gave a low smile, sensing the curiosity in the Jedi. "The Dark Side of the Force has clouded their vision, my friend. Hundreds of senators are now under the influence of a dark lord called Darth Sidious."

"I don't believe you."

"The Viceroy of the Trade Federation once was in league with this Darth Sidious," Dooku continued, ignoring the Jedi's rebuff. "But he was betrayed, 10 years ago, by the dark lord. He came to me for help, told me everything." Dooku leaned forwards to the suspended Jedi. "You must join me, Obi-wan. And together, we will destroy the Sith!"

"I will never join you Dooku."

Dooku looked to the ground in disappointment and began to walk to the door. Before he left though, he turned around to speak to Obi-wan one last time. "It may be difficult to secure your release."

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Anakin walked to the prison cells. He was told by battle droids that Dooku had gone to meet with a Republic prisoner. He figured it was Obi-wan. So used the Force to manipulate the Geonosian Guard to let him into the cell he was told to go to. The door slid open and Anakin walked in, expecting to see the Jedi Master.

"Anakin? What are you doing here?"

Anakin stopped, completely shocked to see that Padme Amidala was standing in front of him, held in the magnetic field in front of him. She had a face of shock and hurt on her.

Anakin tried to speak, but he was lost for words.

"So, I take it you've joined the Separatists if you're here to see me. Why did you come?"

"No, I came here because I thought this was Kenobi's cell-"

"Master Kenobi is here?"

"Yes, he was captured."

Padme turned her head away from Anakin in anger. "And what did you want to do? Taunt him? Mock him?"

"No, I-" Anakin tried to speak but he sensed Dooku's presence near. He knew this was a secret he was supposed to not see. "Padme, I promise you I had no idea you were here. I need you to trust me right now. Everything will make sense soon. "

Anakin didn't wait for Padme to respond as ran out of the cell and used The Force to sneak past the guard. He had to figure out a way to get Padme out of here.

As Anakin returned to his room through the catacombs, Count Dooku entered the prison cell area. He moved quietly, using the Force to conceal himself from the guards. Remaining in the shadows, he used the Force to deactivate the magnetic field containing her, releasing her. Still hiding from the naked eye, Dooku used the Force to open the cell door for Padme to escape.

A minute after he opened the door, he saw Padme silently crept out and try to sneak past the guards. However, her attempts were made futile as Dooku caused her to trip, alerting the guards to her position. Padme delivered a kick to one guard and courtesy of Dooku, the kick shattered his chest, killing him instantly.

Padme looked at the body in shock but was quickly brought back to reality as a spear struck her in the face. The other guard let out a shrill before it raised its spear to impale her, but Padme dove out of the way, her fingers grasped onto the spear of the fallen guard. She swung her legs and knocked the guard of his feet. Grabbing the spear, she jumped up and shoved the spear into the guard's chest. The spear went straight through, pinning the Geonosian to the ground beneath him. He sputtered and coughed before dying rather quickly. Padme took a step forward before she found herself lifted in the air. She found it harder to breathe and grasped her neck, trying to pry invisible hands off of her neck.

She heard a low chuckle and saw Count Dooku in the shadows, and then her vision went black.

* * *

_The Next Day, Geonosis, Arena_

Padme could hear the noises of the Geonosian crowd outside. They were cheering. She was to be executed for the murder of two Geonosians, alongside Master Kenobi for charges of espionage. She never thought she would die like this, but she hoped that the truth would come out before her death. She knew she was being used as a pawn for war and it broke her spirit that her death would undermine everything she fought for.

Padme winced as the barred gate rose in front of her and the chariot she was on moved her to her execution pillar. She saw the exhausted form of Master Kenobi, who nodded as she was chained to the pillar.

"Senator."

"Master Kenobi. It is unfortunate we meet like this. A shame that we will die. However, I hope our deaths will not spark a war."

"Have faith in the Force, milady," Obi-wan said as he looked to the sky. Padme could only wonder what the Jedi Master alluded to but hoped that he was right.

The scorching heat beat down on the two as two large heavy doors slowly lifted up. Echoes of a creature rolled out and an acklay ran through the open gate, crushing its handler beneath its claws. It let out a roar before devouring the body beneath it. The crowd cheered and another door opened. A large reek stepped forward slowly. It snorted and stared out at the crowd before curling its lips into a snarl. Another door opened and a nexu leaped out. Obi-wan could tell that it was starved and it fur coat had scars on it. The nexu waved its tail in anticipation, slowly stalking towards the two captives.

Padme was taken aback, startled by the beasts. She didn't think they would be eaten by animals. Even though she was fearful, she regained her focus and began to pick one of the locks on her wrists, struggling to gain the high ground against the two beasts.

* * *

Anakin stood at the podium, watching the scene down below. Nute Gunray and his aide Rune Haako watched in glee as the nexu circled Padme's pillar as she struggled to reach the top.

Jango Fett stood next to him, with Dooku and Poggle the Lesser also watching the arena scene. Anakin looked down at the arena, watching intently. Obi-wan was struggled to dodge the swipes of the acklay. The acklay cut his chains, but his hands remained chained. He dove to avoid the acklay, then quickly dove again to avoid the charging reek.

Anakin knew that sooner or later Padme and Obi-wan were going to get killed. If he wanted to save them, he needed to do something and do it now.

Reaching deep into the Force, Anakin moved at lightning speed and grabbed Dooku's lightsaber from his belt and activated it and swung at Rune Haako, who was right next to him. Rune's head slid off his shoulders, his body crumpling to the ground. Anakin jumped up in the air, deflecting blaster bolts from Jango and gracefully landed in the ground beneath him. He looked up at Dooku, who was shocked that the events that had happened.

"Tatooine rejects your offer, Count!" Anakin shouted before running off to defend Obi-wan and Padme from the beasts. The nexu was crawling up the pillar and Padme was helpless to stop it as it got closer and closer. Running towards her, Anakin used the Force to pull the nexu towards him. The creature gave a yelp of confusion as it sailed through the air before Anakin sliced it in half. The cheering in the crowd had stopped and it had turned into screams and roars of anger and fear.

The reek charged at Anakin, who jumped out of the way. However, this allowed the reek to run into the pillar at full speed. There was a sickening crack as the creature slumped to the ground after making contact with the pillar. The force of the blow caused the pillar to slowly lean back, its grounding giving away. Padme held onto the top as it fell, using the pillar to make her escape from the high ground. Anakin ran over and cut her bonds before looking at her.

"Padme I'm-"

"We'll have plenty of time to talk about it after this, right now we need to survive" Padme responded quickly. Anakin nodded and threw Dooku's lightsaber to Obi-wan, who caught it with ease. Using it to break his bond, he sidestepped the acklay's claw and cut it off, before repeating the process. The acklay groaned in pain, but it was silenced as Obi-wan put the creature down quickly, eager to end its suffering.

The trio gathered near the fallen pillar, running through the sand. Anakin used the Force to take Dooku's lightsaber back and activated it. "Stay close to me. I'll try to get you both a weapon."

"It's going to take more than the three of us to be able to get out of here alive, Anakin!" Obi-wan responded as they were surrounded by battle droids that have advanced on them in the chaos. They stood still, waiting for the right moment to react.

Suddenly, lightsabers activated around the arena as the Geonosians flew away in terror, or others picked up their weapons to defend the hive from the intruders. Jedi were everywhere, striking down the Geonosians in self-defense, trying to make their way to Obi-wan, Anakin, and Padme to keep them safe and to the podium to arrest Dooku and the Separatist Leaders. Obi-wan saw a figure with a purple lightsaber leapt from the podium, tossing their cloak to the side because of the flames that danced on it. Mace Windu was here, leading the charge. A Jedi tossed a saber to Obi-wan, who activated its ocean blue blade and joined in the battle with his fellow Jedi.

Anakin struck down a battle droid and grabbed its blaster.

"Padme!" Anakin yelled out to the Senator, tossing the blaster to her. She caught it and with precision aim began to shoot down droids.

* * *

Mace Windu spun his blade in a beautiful flurry, deflecting bolts and slicing droids apart, going deep into Vaapad to stay alive. He felt more and more Jedi die around him as the conflict continued. The Jedi needed to end this conflict quickly or they would be wiped out. Mace delivered a lethal force push at a group of Geonosians, who went flying into each other and into battle droids behind them. An explosion went off behind him and he saw an armored figure race fly down. Jango Fett raised his blaster pistols and began to fire at the Jedi Master.

Mace ran at the bounty hunter, using both his hands to deflect the blaster bolts. Jango began backing away from the advancing Jedi. He got closer and closer, the purple blade ready to cleave through the Mandalorians armor. Jango activated his jet pack and narrowly avoided a swipe for his head. Jango began to hover above the Jedi Master and raised his dual wield blasters and fired.

Despite the speed and the amount of bolts fired, Mace handled the barrage with ease and was able to deflect the bolts with ease, sending them back to Jango. Mace countered one shot with a swipe of his saber and the bolt reflected right to Jango's jetpack, causing him to lose control. The bounty hunter sailed through the air and crashed in the bloody sand beneath him. He shook it off and looked up to see Mace Windu running over to him, ready to deliver a final blow. Jango's blasters were gone and he seemed defenseless. Mace raised his saber to Jango's throat.

"It's over, Jango. Surrender." The Jedi Master demanded, his voice cold and apathetic.

Jango scowled under his helmet and raised his hands up in surrender, slowly moving up.

"Master, help me!" A Jedi cried out to Mace as she was surrounded by battle droids. Mace looked in horror as his old padawan Depa Billaba was gunned down by several battle droids. She slumped to the ground, holes riddled in her chest. Her dead eyes stared at Mace, piercing the Jedi Master's soul.

Jango saw his opportunity. He activated the razor blade in his gauntlet and elbowed Mace in the face, causing him to stumble back in pain. Then with one clean sweep, Jango severed Mace's right forearm off, cutting through the bone.

Mace's arm dropped to the ground with his lightsaber wrapped in his twitching hand. He howled in pain and felt the blood flow out of his new wound.

Jango laughed as he walked towards the Jedi with his razor blade pointed at him, recreating the previous scene in a mockery. "Goodbye Jedi" Jango spat as he raised Windu's head up to slit his throat. But before he could do so, he looked Mace in the eyes and stopped. His eyes were yellow and he looked at Jango with such hatred. He paused, almost fearful to kill the Jedi. This second of hesitation was all Mace needed. He called his lightsaber to his remaining hand. It activated as it spun towards Mace. The purple blade ripped through Jango's waist and landed in Mace's hand. Mace then spun around and his blade passed through Jango's neck.

Mace breathed heavily, taking in the brutal dismemberment before him. He became aware of that pain at his severed arm and noticed the blood rushing from his severed arm. Knowing what he had to do, he gritted his teeth and cauterized the wound, screaming in pain. Mace stumbled a bit, then moved his way to join his fellow Jedi in the fight for survival.

* * *

Eventually, the Jedi were all surrounded. Many of them had died in the battle. From up above, Dooku raised his hand to signal the droids to stop firing. The hail of blaster bolts stopped and the droids lowered their weapons. The Jedi were exhausted, but kept their guard up, expecting an attack. Obi-wan checked the pulse on a Jedi who had been hit seconds before the firing stopped. He was dead.

"Master Windu!" Dooku's voice echoed through the arena. "You have fought valiantly. Worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order. Now, it is finished. Surrender and your lives will be spared."

"We will not be hostages to be bartered, Dooku!" Mace responded immediately, glaring intensely at the traitor.

Dooku had a pained expression on his face and looked at the Jedi beneath him. "Then I'm sorry, old friend."

The droids raised their blasters and the survivors readied themselves for a final battle.

"Look!" Padme shouted, pointing at the sky above them. Everyone raised their heads and saw the descending gunships, the steady hum getting louder as they got closer. Gunfire rained down around the Jedi, destroying the droids around them.

The gunships lowered around the Jedi, creating a barrier between them and the droids.

"Everyone aboard the ships now!" Anakin yelled waving his hand. He helped Padme and several other Jedi get into the gunship. With a loud hum, it raised itself into the air and flew out of the arena.

Obi-wan raced through the battlefield and leaped onto a gunship as it was rising, deflecting bolts around him. As he boarded, he felt a familiar presence nearby.

"Glad you're still alive, Master." Ferus grinned at Obi-wan. His forehead was wrapped in a bandage, but other than that he was fine.

"Ferus, I'm pleased that you are alright." Obi-wan found himself shouting so his apprentice could hear him.

Ferus nodded. Before he could say anything else, a clone trooper stepped forward. "Sirs, I am Sergeant Fil. Master Yoda is currently on standby for transmission for you both.

"Very well Sergeant," Obi-wan responded. The clone took out a holo communicator and Yoda's small figure appeared before them.

"If allowed to escape, recruit more systems to his cause, Dooku will. Stop him, you must." Yoda ordered.

"Yes, Master Yoda. We will apprehend him. "

* * *

Anakin's gunship flew over the battlefield above them. Missles fired up towards them, destroying several gunships nearby them.

The clone commander in the gunship yelled out to everyone. "Pilot is taking evasive maneuvers, everyone hold on!"

No sooner than the words had left his lips, the gunship swerved to the left and Anakin saw a missile race past them, nearly clipping the wing of the gunship. A large explosion went off and Anakin saw a Separatist ships crash down, creating a large sandstorm in the wake of its destruction. Bolts of blue and red danced across the ground beneath them.

"Over there! It's Dooku!" Padme cried out, pointing to a speeder that was flanked by two Geonosian ships.

"Follow that speeder, Commander!" Anakin ordered, holding on tight to the gunship as it sped up to catch the speeder.

"Yes, sir!" The commander responded. "Sir, another gunship is reporting that Master Kenobi and his apprentice are also attempting to capture Dooku. Should we continue pursuit?"

"Yes, commander! The more, the better!"

The two gunships were side by side, following Dooku's speeder. Suddenly, two Geonosian ships broke off from Dooku's escort and flew to the back of the gunships. They opened fire on the gunships. The Geonosian ships shredded Obi-wan's gunship and its wings erupted into flames and began to fall.

"Pilot, lower the ship for Kenobi, keep the blast doors open!" Padme yelled.

Obi-wan and Ferus gained their footing on the falling gunship as it began to fall apart.

"Jump for the other gunship!" Obi-wan yelled to his padawan. Ferus nodded and using the force, leaped to Anakin's gunship. Obi-wan followed, but activated his lightsaber and swung it to deflect a bolt back to one of the Geonosian ships. It tore through the dome cockpit and exploded. Obi-wan landed safely in the gunship and caught his breath.

"Are you alright, Master Kenobi?" Anakin asked as he helped the Jedi to his feet. Obi-wan nodded.

"I'm good. We need to catch Dooku. If we do, we can prevent this battle from turning into a war!"

The gunship kept following Dooku through the sand dunes. Dooku pulled into a platform that rested on the side of a nearby mountain and slowed down as it reached a platform. Anakin, Obi-wan, Ferus, and Padme all raced out of the gunship, avoiding the explosion of the gunship behind them, the flames nearly licking their backs. They raced through the corridor and confronted the fallen Jedi Master.

"Surrender Dooku. It's over." Padme said coldly, her blaster pointed at the Count while the Jedi and Anakin activated their lightsabers.

"Not quite so, my dear," Dooku said calmly with a low smile.

"We take him together, Ferus. Senator, I would advise you to stay back from the fight and-" Obi-wan tried to speak but Dooku unleashed a torrent of force lightning at the group. Obi-wan and Anakin were able to get their lightsabers up in time and block it, but Ferus and Padme were engulfed in the lightning and sent flying into the stone wall behind them.

"As you two can see, my powers are far beyond yours. I will admit, young Skywalker, you surprised me, taking my lightsaber. However, I prepare for such things." Dooku said as he activated his spare lightsaber.

Obi-wan turned to Anakin. "Stay out of this." Before Anakin could say anything, Obi-wan raced towards Dooku, striking at his crimson blade in a flurry of swings. Dooku easily blocked the attack and countered with his own overhead swings, causing the Jedi Master to begin shadow boxing. Their sabers locked before Dooku pushed Kenobi back.

"You disappoint me, Obi-wan. Is this really what Qui-gon died for?" Dooku taunted, as he continued to strike at Obi-wan. Obi-wan spun around and swung at Dooku's back, but it was effortlessly blocked. Dooku caught Obi-wan's strike and brought it around in a circle, earning a grunt of pain from the exhausted Jedi Master. The sound of their clashing lightsabers echoed in the hangar. Anakin watched intensely, waiting for a moment to strike.

Obi-wan and Dooku's sabers were locked once again and Dooku was gaining the advantage. He spun his saber in a circle, knocking Obi-wan's up, leaving himself open. Dooku's saber slashed the side of Obi-wan's right arm, then did the same to his right leg. The Jedi Master fell to the ground, clutching his wounded leg.

"A pity. Master Yoda held you in such high-" Dooku was about to finish before he found himself tossed across the hangar with a violent force push. He had forgotten about Skywalker. He regained his balance and snarled at Anakin, who stood over Obi-wan.

"Brave but foolish, young Skywalker" Dooku said as he pointed his blade at Anakin, slowly walking towards him, cutting the power cable, causing the only lights near them to be their lightsabers. Anakin attacked Dooku, trying to use his curved handle against him. Dooku was caught off guard and found himself shadowboxing for a while.

"You have great power, Skywalker. Raw, untapped power. I sensed it the moment you stepped foot in the Jedi Temple all those years ago. I would have loved to have the chance to train someone like you." Dooku said as he broke free of Anakin's assault. "I have to wonder, who trained you in the ways of the force?"

"Someone far more powerful than you, Count" Anakin responded. Dooku unleashed a flurry of blows, trying to wear out Anakin's defense. Their sabers locked and the crackling noise echoed through the hangar. Anakin raised his saber and began to slash at Dooku in an aggressive manner. Dooku put both hands on his saber, feeling his advantage in the fight could disappear.

"Very well, keep your secrets. However, whoever trained you in the force, forgot to train you in lightsaber combat!" Dooku replied as he knocked Anakin's saber up in the air and out of his hands. Dooku was ready to strike down Anakin, but Anakin kept his cool and swept Dooku's legs out from under him and force pushed Dooku away, unintentionally sending him closer to his ship.

Dooku wiped the blood from his mouth and glared at Anakin. "Impressive boy. But will you capture me, or save your friends?" Dooku asked as he used the force to rip a pillar from the ground and lifted it above Padme and Ferus, who were both unconscious.

"No!" Anakin yelled and he reached out and struggled to fight for control over the pillar, as Dooku was pushing it down. The struggle was all Dooku needed to board his ship and escape. Anakin, now having complete control over the enormous pillar, threw it aside and went over to check on his fallen allies. He heard the noise of boots stomping on the ground and saw that a platoon of clones had arrived, with Yoda as their leader. Yoda's ears dropped in sadness as he helped used the force to put Kenobi to sleep so he wouldn't be in any more pain.

"A great loss, today is." He merely said to Anakin, who nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Jedi Temple, 5 days later_

Obi-wan, Mace Windu, and Yoda all sat alone in the Jedi Council room, discussing the events on Geonosis.

"I must be honest, without the clones, none of us would have come out of Geonosis alive, Masters," Obi-wan said, standing next to Mace who was examining his new arm.

"Tatooine has joined the Republic because of Geonosis. It is good to have someone like Skywalker on our side. He will be a strong general." Obi-wan followed up. Mace frowned and stared out at the city. "I don't like it. Someone with his potential, running around unchecked? It's dangerous."

"Perhaps, but he helped me fight Count Dooku. He saved my life. We should look at him as an ally, not an enemy."

Yoda spoke up before Mace could respond. "Correct, Kenobi is. Skywalker is an ally. More of those we will need." Yoda turned his head towards the Jedi Masters. "A dark time, this is. Begun, the Clone Wars have.

* * *

_Wahoo Guys I finished a chapter. Sorry it took so long. Once again, suggestions, ideas, anything in the reviews please_


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the massive delay guys. I've been going through some shit and it's been really difficult to focus on writing. I didn't mean for this chapter to get delayed. I was originally planning on making this chapter longer, but I decided to cut it short so I can give you guys a chapter after waiting so long. **

* * *

_Felucia, 1 year after the Battle of Geonosis_

Anakin stood in the gunship as it flew through the jungle terrain of Felucia. The clones around him were hanging on the guardrails, their armor scarred and dented, some clones missing limbs.

A voice came through over the intercom.

_"Commander Skywalker, we are approaching the base."_

"Copy that, Oddball," Anakin responded as the blast doors opened and the sunlight flooded the chamber of the gunship. The light shone brightly on Anakin's bandaged face and Anakin could see the medical team standing at the landing platform. As soon as the gunship touched the platform, they ran inside and began loading the clones onto backboards and helped their fellow brothers. Anakin slowly walked out of the gunship and watched as his men were raced to receive medical attention.

"Commander" A voice broke his train of thought. Anakin looked up to see an officer standing before. "Commander, your presence is required."

Anakin nodded and followed the officer into the GAR base, limping.

* * *

"Captain Fordo returned a half-hour ago. The Muunilist 10 was nearly wiped out." An officer reported to Jedi Master Aayla Secura, who was staring at a holotable that showed the casualties her battalion had suffered in the past 2 weeks.

"Any contact from the _Gauntlet_?" Aayla asked, fearing she already knew the answer.

"Still none, General. We-"

Commander Bly interrupted the conversation by entering the tent. "General, we have survivors from the _Gauntlet." _

"Survivors? What- never mind commander. Bring them in, they can answer our questions."

Anakin entered the tent with a clone officer following behind him. He nodded at the Jedi Master. "General," He said with a monotone voice.

"It's a relief to see that you survived, Commander Skywalker." Commander Bly said as he took off his helmet. "We are surprised to see you though. You were stationed at the front lines, not on the _Gauntlet._"

"The Separatists unleashed a new experimental weapon on us. There was this... cannon placed on the helm of one of the AATs. It fired at the troops and everyone took cover. Except, when the shell exploded, a wave of fire consumed the battlefield. The clones were burnt alive. Those inside AT-TE's were badly burnt and barely survived."

_By the Force. _Aayla thought to herself "How did you survive, Commander?" She asked.

"During the battle, I was ordered by Admiral Murde to return to the Gauntlet to aid in the space battle. As I was leaving for the gunship, I saw the carnage take place. Flames raced forward and incinerated and consumed our troops, cooking them in their armor or our transports. We were able to load a few clones onto my gunship and I gave the evacuation order. Only a few ships were able to escape the Separatist tanks. The forward assault was decimated. There is no more front offensive."

Bly cursed under his breath and took a seat, comprehending the news that Anakin had just given him. Anakin continued with his report. "As the gunships exited the orbit, we could see that Admiral Murde was in dire need of assistance. Our gunship was on its way to enter the hangar, but then General Grievous's flagship exited hyperspace. A purple wave burst from it and it engulfed our fleet. My pilot believed it to be an electromagnetic pulse of some sort. Everything stopped. Our Venator's began to float around aimlessly and they were shredded by the bombardment. We fled the space battle and returned to base."

"Were there any escape pods?"

"We saw a few drifting in orbit. None made it to the planet's surface as far as I'm concerned. My guess is that the EMP wave disabled the escape pods' engines."

Bly stood up again and turned towards Skywalker. "So, our flagship and its envoy is decimated, the frontal assault has been wiped out, and we have no means of escape because the Separatists control the air space. Sithspit." Bly turned to Aayla. "General, we need to-"

Aayla put her hand up to stop Bly. "What we need, Bly, is to tend to our wounded. If we don't heal them, then we have will have a weaker force to fight with. Now, Commander Skywalker, allow me to help you to the medical bay."

"Very well, General," Bly responded, turning towards his remaining officers. "Blitzer, I need you to take inventory on ships, troops, and weapons and ammunition. Rogue, send a..."

Anakin exited the tent with Aayla leading the way. His body ached in pain and he slowly followed the Jedi, limping along the way. Aayla slowed her pace so that she was walking beside the younger man.

"Tell me, Commander," Aayla said as they walked through the base, clones marching around them and orders being shouted. "You are strong in the Force. I can feel that raw power radiate from you. It seems unnatural that a non-Jedi use their powers as you do on the battlefield. It can lead to you becoming corrupted by the dark side."

"Well General, with all due respect, I don't believe I am at risk of the corruption of the dark side in the way you think I am. My teacher has been excellent in his training and I know the dangers of delving into the dark side."

Aayla frowned as the two neared medical bay. "Some can argue that Revan is a dangerous teacher. A former Sith Lord-"

"A former Jedi Master who defeated the Sith." Anakin interrupted, glaring at Aayla, who caught his glance and met his eye contact.

"Defeated the Sith that he helped create."

"Revan saved the galaxy twice, General Secura. It would be best to keep that in mind before you decide to slander his name through your biased history lessons." Anakin spat before entering the medical bay.

"Commander!" Aayla's sharp voice made Anakin turn around to the Jedi Master, whose glare tried to pierce Anakin's own. "While the Council may trust you, there are many Jedi who do not. You are a dangerous man."

Anakin glared at the Jedi Master. "General Secura, I understand that you may be cautious to trust me, but I have no means to betray you. My loyalty is to Tatooine, which is to the Republic. I already agreed to the Council's wishes to not forge a lightsaber, despite how much I disagree with them on it."

Aayla raised her hand to her belt, palm on the bottom of her lightsaber. "Just remember that. If you show signs of the Dark Side or go rogue, we won't hesitate to keep the Republic safe. "

Anakin felt rage brew within him and stormed off. He needed to talk to Revan and gain guidance.

* * *

_Orbit above Felucia, The Malevolence _

General Grievous grinned under his mask as the Jedi Knight before him collapsed as Grievous' magnaguards stabbed him with their electrostaffs. The purple energy raced over the Jedi's body as he withered in agony.

"Now, Jedi, are you willing to tell me the location of the outpost here on Felucia?" Grievous asked as he slowly walked up to the suspended Jedi, staring him in the face.

The Jedi breathed heavily, shaking his head with what remaining strength he had. He muttered something softly.

"Speak up, Jedi dog," Grievous commanded, leaning closer to hear the Jedi's words.

"There is no death, there is only the Force. There is no-"

Grievous roared in fury as he backhanded the Jedi violently, slashing the Jedi's face with his claws. He ripped one of the electrostaffs from his droids and drove in into the Jedi's stomach. The Jedi screamed in pain and Grievous could smell his robes burning from the electricity. He withdrew the electrostaff and tossed it to the ground before turning to his magnaguards.

"I want that outpost's location before I return. Kill him if you have too. " Grievous ordered. He turned to the Jedi and reached into his cloak. "Before I leave, Jedi, I want to show you something." Grievous took out a lightsaber and ignited it, its orange blade coming dangerously close to the Jedi's face.

"Your lightsaber. It's mine. A fine addition to my collection, I believe." Grievous taunted, laughing as he deactivated the lightsaber and exited the torture chamber, making his way to the bridge.

* * *

"General, we have an incoming transmission from Count Dooku!" A B-1 Battle droid reported as soon as Grievous entered the bridge. He growled at the droid, who made sure to keep his distance from the seething cyborg, a failure his predecessor paid for.

"Patch him through, I will take the call in the bridge." Grievous responded as he took his seat in the command chair. Dooku's holographic form appeared before him.

"Count Dooku. Always a pleasure." Grievous greeted the Sith Lord.

"General. I received reports that you ordered the Defoliator to be operational during your battle on Felucia. May I ask why you decided to use our prototype in such a reckless manner?"

Grievous narrowed his eyes at the Count but stay in his chair. "I took the Defoliator to Felucia because I believed it would be a perfect place to use for a live field demonstration. Lok Durd's field test was minimal at best. He failed to test it on a target that can fight back. Burning a village of farmers is different from burning an army of clones and Jedi."

"And what were the results of your test, General?"

"The Defoliator worked incredibly well, Count. It fried the clones inside of transportation and their armor. They retreated in such a hurry that they left survivors behind. The Malevolence also wiped out the Republic's space fleet at Felucia. The EMP weapon disabled them completely and turned the tide towards the Separatists."

"This is very good news. However, I am still curious as too why you are still in orbit, instead of returning to the fleet."

"There is a Republic outpost on the planet that houses a considerable force of troops. They pose a threat to escaping and reporting back to the Republic. As Supreme Commander of the CIS's army, I find it vital to keeping the Defoliator and the Malevolence's EMP a secret for as long as we can."

Dooku glared at the Grievous. "Perhaps you should have thought of that before. I expect that outpost to be wiped out of existence, General." The transmission was cut short before Grievous could respond. The cyborg sat in his command chair, fuming. "Prepare my shuttle! I want to personally be there to wipe out the Republic scum at the outpost!"

* * *

_Felucia, Republic Outpost_

Revan's holocron sat in front of Anakin and it glowed and emitted a low hum before Revan's form was projected in front of him. Anakin knelt before the ancient Jedi Master.

"Hello, Skywalker. You look terrible."

"Revan, I need your help. We are stuck on Felucia. General Grievous-"

"Commander Skywalker. That's an interesting title. I was a General during the Mandolorian Wars. "

"Revan-"

"The Mandolorian Wars shaped me for the-"

"Damn it, Revan!" Anakin shouted in rage at the ancient Jedi Master. "I came to you for advice and help! Not a history lesson that I already know about!"

The blue figure looked up at Anakin and tilted his head to the side. "I've taught you everything that I can now. I've taught you how to harness the force and how to use it. Your power is immense, you have an untapped pool of potential. And yet, you caved to the Jedi Council."

"Revan, I-"

Do you not trust me, Anakin? After everything I've taught you? The wisdom I've imparted to you? I trained you because I trust that you wouldn't fall to the Dark Side! And yet you choose to listen to Jedi Council instead of me. Look at what happened when you use the Force on the battlefield. You save lives, you win the battle. I am forming you to be the Chosen One, the Savior of the galaxy, the Republic, and the Jedi!"

"You told me to make allies with the Jedi Council. I figured working with them would do that."

"Bah! They will never do that. They fear you, Anakin. I had hoped that time would change the Jedi. But unfortunately, this council is plagued with fear, similar to the council of my time. The time has come for you to break your chains. I have a gift for you." Revan donned a mask and looked up at the young man before him. "The time for war has come. Be the commander you are. Become the Chosen One you are meant to be."

The holocron whirred for a moment and a small hexagon cylinder slowly floated into the air.

"Take the crystal. Forge a lightsaber." Revan commanded, the glare of the helmet almost staring straight into Anakin's soul. Revan's form was absorbed by the holocron and the cylinder remained floating in the air before Anakin. Anakin reached forward and grabbed the hexagon before him. Immediately as he touched it, the cylinder opened up and revealed a blue crystal inside of it. Anakin grinned and pocketed the crystal, before making his way to the engineering bay. It was time to craft his lightsaber.

* * *

_Later_

Anakin walked through the hall towards the base's hangar bay, a satchel on over his waist holding several items he was able to grab from the engineering bay. There were few troops in the hangar, most of whom were leaving to get sleep. Maintenance droids roamed around the hangar bay, communicating with each other with their chirps and beeps. Anakin walked about the hangar for a while until he found a nice secluded spot.

He took the satchel off and laid out all the parts out before him. The necessary things that he needed to form his lightsaber. He sat down and closed his eyes and reached into the Force to begin assembling his weapon.

The crystal from Revan was slowly raised into the air and was inserted into the crystal chamber and attached to the emitter. Anakin raised the power cell to the crystal chamber and surrounded the interior with a smooth silver casing. Using the Force as his guide, he encased the circuitry of the lightsaber. A bright light flashed before him and engulfed him. Anakin's eye's glowed bright blue.

_"I will come back and free you. I promise" A young Anakin said to his mom, before giving her a hug and running off to follow Qui-gon. _

_Anakin spun the stolen lightsaber around in a flurry of light, deflecting blaster bolts from the droids and the incoming Reek. _

_"Stay with me, Sir!" A voice called out. _

_"We're losing her. I'm sorry." _

_"I hate you!" Anakin found himself screaming, as fire and flame surrounded him. _

Anakin opened his eyes suddenly, sweating, gasping for breath. Those visions were of the past. But could they also be visions of the future? Anakin felt a weight in his hands and he looked down. In his hands was a lightsaber. Slowly, Anakin brought his finger to the activation button. A bright blue blade shot forth from the hilt. His weapon was assembled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone. I'm so sorry for the massive delay. Things have gotten a bit better, but I'm still in a rough place. I'm very sorry for not being able to finish this chapter as early as I would have hoped. However, I hope that this chapter is one that you all will enjoy, leave comments and ask me questions! Love you guys so much!**

* * *

_ Felucia, Four days since the Republic Fleet was wiped out _

Like many of his fellow clones, Commander Bly was eager for the fighting to begin and was more than happy when deployed to Geonosis. However, just like many of his fellow officers, his attitude soon changed as the war waged on, as more and more of his brother, either from droids or the sloppy leadership of the inept Jedi. He would never admit it now, but deep down in his core, it bothered him to see clones be breed, growing at an accelerated rate, then at less than 5 years old go off to war and die for a Republic they never really knew. And the treatment of the clones didn't make things easier for him. Many Jedi saw them as abominations, cannon fodders, a necessary evil. Working was Secura was different though. He could see that she would want to lead _with _Bly rather than lead Bly. She helped Bly personalize the 327th, being involved in giving the clones names instead of numbers. That was something that the clone respected and saw as a rare trait.

Bly got up from his seat and grabbed his blaster rifle and proceeded to walk out of his tent. The lights were dimmed within the base, in an effort to stay hidden from the Separatist scouts. The commander walked towards a lookout tower and went up the steps, his armored footsteps echoing as he did. The door slid open and Bly found his men in their positions, as he expected. The officer on duty looked at the commander and nodded. "Evening, Commander. What brings you up here?"

"Just checking in on the troops, Camo. Anything out in the fields?" The commander asked, staring out at the multi-colored flora that surrounded them. The roar of an Ackley echoed.

"ARF troopers should be reporting soon. Our snipers haven't seen any drones or droids." Camo reported, taking a seat. Bly nodded and turned to leave the unit when one of the clones spoke up.

"Commander! I have movement." The sniper reported. Bly moved forward and lowered his visor, trying to focus on the area that the sniper was aiming at. Out of the flora emerged two ARF troopers. One was carrying his brother over his shoulder, slumping forward. Camo shot up and raised his comlink. "I need medical at the front gate for an injured ARF trooper!"

Bly ran down the metal staircase with Camo. They waited for the ray shield to drop and then met the ARF troopers as they came into the base. The ARF trooper still stood, holding his comrade.

"What happened, trooper? " Bly asked as the ARF trooper lowered his fellow scout onto the stretcher.

"Droid ambush, Commander. We were able to destroy them but lost several other clone troopers."

The medical team raced out of the central hub with a stretcher to carry the injured trooper.

"Sithspit. It's a good thing you were able to stop them from transmitting a signal." Camo said. "He looked up at the scout. "Were you followed?"

"No sir". The ARF trooper responded.

Bly peered at the ARF trooper that was being laid down on the stretcher and watched as he was carried away. "Get some rest, soldier."

"Roger roger."

Bly looked at the ARF trooper with surprise and tilted his head in curiosity. "What?"

* * *

The medical officer heard a blaster shot from behind him and saw that Commander Bly was firing at the ARF trooper, as the other clone shouted at his commander. But what was more surprising was how the ARF trooper moved at inhuman speed, narrowly dodging the blaster fire. A haunting realization came upon the medical officer, but before he could react, several blaster shots rang out and the officer felt a burning hole in his back. He slumped forward, dead, joining his fellow medical personal on the ground.

The ARF trooper on the medical stretcher leaped off the table and ran into the base, holstering the blaster to his side.

* * *

Bly's hand was swatted by the commando droid as it knocked his pistol out of his hand and delivered a devastating punch to Bly's face, cracking his helmet's lense. Bly hollowed in agony and clutched his helmet.

The droid ran towards Camo who raised his rifle but was too slow. The commando droid leaped into the air and grabbed Camo by the head, then as it came down to the ground, twisted Camo's head around and a sickening crack was heard. Camo fell down dead. The droid stood up and walked towards the base, but a shot rang out and it's tumbled with a clang. Bly was standing with his other blaster pistol, his helmet discarded, clutching his side. He raised his wrist's comlink and shouted in it. "We have a commando droid disguised as an ARF trooper. Shoot him down! Stop him!"

* * *

The ARF trooper walked through the base, trying to navigate without drawing suspicion. But as he walked more and more, he noticed how the clones kept following him. As he turned around a corner, he heard the click of a blaster and found himself staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Hey there, brother." The clone spat. "Mind taking your helmet off for me?"

"For what purpose, Captain?" The ARF trooper asked, analyzing his surroundings.

"For verification purposes. Commander says we have a commando droid in our ranks." The captain pressed the blaster against the helmet even more. "Now, take off your helmet and let me see your face."

The trooper stood there with his hands up, backed into the wall. Before he could think anymore, the captain pulled the trigger. The trooper fell down and lurched forward. The captain knelt down and removed the helmet, revealing the head of a commando droid.

"Commander, this is Captain Deviss. Target down."

* * *

_Felucia Base, 30 minutes after CIS infiltration_

"How the hell did this happen?" Bly slammed his fist on the table, anger seething from him. Anakin Skywalker and Aayla Secura stood at the same table, assessing the situation.

"These commando droids are smarter than your average droid. They must have found the ARF troopers, got the location of the base and then went to it to make sure they weren't lied to." Anakin said with his arms crossed.

"I suspect that General Grievous already knows about the location of the base. I sense chaos coming." Aayla said, turning towards Bly. "We need a plan. We need to return to Coruscant."

"We all want to get home, General. But we don't have the means to get everyone back. Our fighters only have enough for a short-range jump and then they are basically empty. The gunships don't have hyperdrives. We are sitting ducks." Bly said as a hologram popped up of the LAAT.

Anakin pondered for a moment. "The LAATs don't have hyperdrives, but they can handle space. How many of them do we have?"

"About 7, Commander."

"And what of our other ships?"

Bly pressed a button on the holotable and the gunship shrunk down and was replaced with several images of Republic fighters. "We have Master Secura's Jedi starfighter, 10 V-19 Torrents, and 4 Y-wings."

"Hmmm"

Secura turned towards Anakin curiously. "What are you thinking, Skywalker?"

"We may not have the hyperdrives, but that frigate does." Anakin pressed a button on his end of the table and it displayed the CIS fleet above them. "Grievous has two frigates with him. His own personal cruiser is the one with the EMP wave. We can use the starfighters to disable to EMP wave generator. While they are focused on the starfighters, the LAATs will board the frigate, take control of it and escape."

"That's madness!" Bly shouted.

"It's our only shot at getting everyone out of here alive!. We have everything going against us, but we have to do something! I wouldn't suggest this idea unless I believed it was our only shot!"

"General Secura, you can't believe this!" Bly turned to his Jedi General, looking to her for support.

Aayla stared heavily at the holotable and took a deep breath. She looked up at Bly. "Commander Skywalker is right. We have no other choice. This is our best option."

Anger and frustration were written on Bly's face and he glared at Anakin before looking back at Aayla. "Very well, General. I will assemble the troops."

* * *

_Felucia, Night time_

Clone Troopers ran, prepping their ships for takeoff, loading into the LAATs. Pilots were in their cockpits, running systems checks.

"Commander Skywalker, the strike squad is ready for takeoff at your command," A clone officer said to Anakin as the two walked towards the starfighters.

"Good. Once I give the signal, the LAATs will follow and sneak in during the battle. Everyone goes home, Captain Fordo."

The ARC Captain nodded proudly. "That's what we intend, sir." Fordo saluted and walked away, motioning to his remaining ARC troopers.

Anakin jumped onto the wing of Aayla's blue Delta-7, greeting the orange astromech droid. "Hello there, Q5."

The little droid chirped and spun its head around.

"Hope you're ready for a ride, little guy." Anakin laughed as the cockpit was raised. As he moved forward, he felt a cold chill run down his back. He stopped and turned towards the outpost's wall. Anakin leaped up onto the wall and looked out at the forest. Digging deep into the Force, Anakin focused on the forest, searching for the disturbance.

_CHOOM_

Anakin opened his eyes in a rush and saw a white light arching over the jungle, racing towards the base. Anakin recognized that streak of light. It was the Defoilator. Anakin reached out with the Force and struggled to grab the missile. He clenched his hands and groaned as he tightened the Force around the missile like a snake. The missile was getting closer and the clones were taking cover. With a loud yell, Anakin threw his hands up, swinging them back. the missile arched again and raced in the air, soaring past the Republic outpost, into the far fauna behind the outpost.

Anakin turned towards the clones. "Fighters! Get airborne! We need to take out that weapon! Everyone, take defensive positions!"

* * *

Grievous scowled as the Republic outpost did not erupt into flames as he expected. He angrily shoved the droid commander. "Reload the cannon! I want that base to burn!"

"General, it will take time to recharge the Defoilator."

"Bah!" Grievous turned away and overlooked the droid army in front of him. "Wipeout that base! Leave no survivors!" The droid army marched forward as the cyborg stared intently at the Republic base. _Jedi scum. _

* * *

"All pilots, get airborne! Gold 4 and 5, stay with me to take out those tanks. Everyone else, listen to Gold 2 while airborne." Anakin commanded as the ships lifted off.

"Copy that, Gold Leader. You heard the commander, everyone else with me!" Gold 2 began to ascend into the upper atmosphere, leading the rest of the small strike force towards orbit.

A volley of blaster fire was shot up at the ascending starfighters, as the droids attempted to shoot down the clones. Anakin heard the metallic hum of Vulture droids grow louder and louder.

"Gold 2, you have Vulture droids coming up on the rear!"

"Copy that, Commander."

Q5 gave a low chirp as the starfighter rose into the air and raced over the Felucia forest, trying to search for the droid army. "The Flora is too thick! Does anyone see the droids?"

"Negative, Commander." Gold 5 responded. No sooner than after he responded to Anakin did a tank shell rip through the V-19's cockpit, sending the starfighter crashing down.

"Evasive action, trooper!" Anakin yelled as he dove his ship to the side, dodging another incoming tank shell.

"Commander, the shots came from that ridge!" Gold 4 said.

"Get to that ridge and take out those tanks. One of them has the ability to wipe out the entire base quickly. If we don't take it out now, everyone in that base is as good as dead!" The two pilots towards the ridgeline.

Q5 chirped, spinning its head around. "Q5 is picking up high amounts of concentrated energy nearby. We go in and hit those tanks!"

"Copy that, General! Let's melt some metal!" The clone pilot cheered, grinning under his helmet.

* * *

"How long until the Defoilator is ready?" Grievous rasped, anxious to see the flames roar.

"Only a few minutes, General." The droid engineer responded before he disappeared into the control center of the tank.

"General, we have incoming Republic fighters."

"Blow them out of the sky!" Grievous angrily roared, his patience draining as he kept being pestered by the mindless droids. His mood soon improved as he saw a ship erupt in flames and crumple down into the ground.

The remaining ships got closer and Grievous could hear the sounds of their engines.

"Take out those ships, now!" The Jedi-Killer roared.

The AAT's cannons fired at the incoming ships, but the Republic starfighters weaved flawlessly, dodging the incoming shells. Grievous realized his situation and began to sprint away from the two tanks. The Republic starfighter began to rain down on the tanks. They both erupted into flames, spewing metal and fire all around them. Grievous roared in anger and threw his singed cape to the side. A battle droid came up to him.

"General, we-" The droid was bisected with a cleave from one of Grievous's lightsabers. "Kill. Everyone. In that base."

* * *

"Excellent flying, trooper! Let's move up and take out that EMP." Anakin cheered, as he prepared his ship for exiting the orbit. Their engines roared and broke through the thick atmosphere, seeing the Separatist frigates up ahead.

"Gold 2, this is Gold Leader, come in." Anakin hailed to the squad leader.

"Commander! This is Gold 2. We're losing men out here! The V-19's are doing what they can, but we are struggling to get close to the Ion cannon!" Gold 2 responded, panic laced in his voice. Anakin could sense his fear starting to rise.

"Steady trooper, stay calm. All wings, form up on me. We are going to do hit and run tactics on this ION cannon. When we get close enough to it, unleash everything you have on it, understood!"

"Sir yes, sir!" The company responded. Anakin saw the ships race towards him and formed up behind him.

"If we get close enough to Grievous's flagship and hug it, we will be able to avoid those turbo cannons. Bombers, have your gunners focus on any Vulture droids following us. on my move, we dive." Anakin ordered as he began to speed up.

"Cop that General!"

Turbocannons from the _Malevolence_ began to rain down on the advancing squad. An explosion went off behind Anakin.

"Status report!" He called out.

"This is Gold 7, I lost my gunner!"

"I'm hit! My engine's are sh-" Another explosion went off.

"Steady everyone! We dive now!" Anakin grimaced as his ships shook. He spun the starfighter and dove towards the capital ship, hugging the hull to stay clear of the cannons. Gold Squadron followed close behind, weaving to avoid the incoming cannon fire and Vulture droid fire. Q5 chirped as he locked onto the structure of the EMP cannon. Another bomber exploded as crashed into the capital ship, the trooper crying out over the radio until exploded. Anakin activated his thrusters and readied himself to fire on the EMP cannon. "Q5, prepare the missiles!" He ordered

The astromech droid complied and spun his head in compliance. "All unit, open fire on the cannon!" A colorful barrage of blue and purple bombarded the EMP cannon. Purple energy emitted from the cannon. There was a white flash, followed by a devastating shockwave, knocking some of the starships into each other.

"Everyone, get clear! Join the gunships at the frigate!" Anakin ordered, putting all power to his thrusters to escape the explosion of the EMP cannon. Anakin turned to his HUD and pulled up his communicator. "Q7, patch me through to Captain Fordo."

The red and white ARC leader popped up infront of Anakin, who stared at his wrist. It looked like he was hunkered over, using something as cover. "Commander Skywalker!"

"Captain, the EMP is down. Is everyone aboard the Separatist frigate?"

"The Muunilist 10 and 2 other gunships were able to make it. General Secura is still down there with other clones, they are fighting General Grievous's troops. They were able to destroy a few of the gunships, so we've had to make several trips to get everyone. The wounded are still down there helping." Fordo ducked, then returned fire with his blaster.

"That frigate is our only chance of survival, Captain. I have faith in you." Anakin encouraged the ARC trooper, then cut the comms. Activating his thrusters, he dove back down to the planet, racing as fast as he could go to reach the base.

* * *

Grievous roared in laughter as he crushed the clone in his hand and tossed its limp body forward. Easily deflecting blaster bolts, the cyborg laughed as he slowly moved forward with his droids, raining chaos down upon the clones. His arms moved at superhuman speed, deflecting the blaster bolts back to the clones. And then he saw her. The Jedi. Master Aayla Secura. Striking her down would make him even more feared in the minds of the Jedi. And perhaps make Grievous's loss of the Defoilator less punishing. The Jedi noticed Grievous and made eye contact with him. He laughed again and pointed his two lightsabers at her. "I shall grant you a warriors death, Jedi scum! Better than what you deserve."

"General, we have an incoming Republic starfighter." A droid commander said to him through a comlink. Grievous scowled under his life-supporting mask, annoyed that he felt like he had to command every single action for the droids.

"Shoot him down!"

"Roger roger." Several B2 Super Battle droids aimed up at the incoming starfighter and let off a bombardment of wrist rockets. The starfighter weaved left and right but was unsuccessful in being able to avoid all of them. The wrist rockets ripped apart the starfighter, splitting it in half. The nose of the ship dove into the ground, crushing several droids beneath it. The pilot half spun in circles, flames sputtering. Grievous grinned under his mask. However, this grin quickly disappeared as Grievous saw the pilot leap up out of the crashing ship and land in a spectacular fashion before he reached to his side and activated his lightsaber. Grievous found himself moving closer to the front lines. "Press the assault!" He roared, deflecting the incoming blaster bolts.

* * *

"Sorry about your ship, General Secura" Anakin grinned, spinning his sapphire blade and knocking the bolts back at the droid army.

The Jedi Master merely frowned as she joined Anakin in covering the troops. "Everyone, fall back into the base. Activate the ray shield!" Aayla yelled at Bly, who was dragging an officer back by the pauldron, who was firing his rotary cannon in rage at the droids.

"What about you?!" Bly yelled back, ducking as an explosion went off.

"Don't worry about us, just have the ships ready for take-off!" Anakin yelled as he unleashed a powerful force push that sent several battle droids flying, some of them being redirected to the Droid General. Grievous easily cut through the battle droids.

Anakin and Aayla began backing up as the droid general got closer. The cyborg cackled as he began to close the gap, his arms spinning in a whirlwind. "Clones, get back into the base!" Aayla shouted. "Skywalker, with me!" The Jedi Master deactivated her lightsaber and pulled her hands back, drawing deep into the force. Anakin picked up on what she was doing and followed suit. "NOW!"

The two unleashed a powerful force push that tore though the Felucia wildlife and battle droids, ripping metal apart, pieces shredding through the droids in the back. General Grievous anticipated this though and dug his feet into the ground and ducked low, holding on as tight as he could. He was thrown through the air and flipped as he soared, but was able to grab onto the ground as he came back down. He got back up and looked around him. There weren't that many droids left with him. Grievous walked up to a commando droid who was getting back up. "I will deal with these Jedi myself. They are stalling for their gunships. Wait for them, then blow them out of the sky."

"Roger roger".

Grievous walked forward slowly towards the two Republic leaders. "General Secura, Commander Skywalker. I must say I was not expecting this. It's rare for me to kill three Jedi in such a short amount of time." The cyborg laughed evilly as he saw the scowl appear on Aayla's face.

Anakin activated his lightsaber and stared at the Jedi-killer. The cyborg spilt his two arms into four, with each hand holding a lightsaber. "This new one, the orange one, belonged to Master Zanari. He was a difficult one to crack, but eventually, he broke, like all Jedi." Grievous spat, watching intently as his opponents tensed up.

Aayla raised her wrist comlink. "Bly, have the ships take off soon. Skywalker and I will need one of you to get us. We will hold Grievous back." Not waiting for a response, Aayla cut communication and entered her fighting stance. Anakin readied himself.

Grievous sprung forward with a Kaleesh battle cry, swinging his two front arms down. As Anakin and Aayla dodged to the side, his other two arms swung to the side, attempting to catch them off guard. They were both able to block them, but the speed caught them off guard. Anakin and Aayla both attacked simultaneously, trying to overwhelm the Droid General. Grievous was no stranger to this strategy and moved quickly to parry his attackers.

"You fools! I've been trained in your Jedi arts by Count Dooku himself! I know all of your Jedi forms, their strengths, and their weaknesses!" Grievous laughed as he began to put more pressure on Aayla, limiting her mobility. Aayla found herself struggling immensely and her lightsaber was knocked out of her hands. Grievous lunged his lightsaber forward, ready to impale the Jedi, but Anakin gripped the Force around Grievous and hurled him back. Grievous turned around and played into pull, swinging his sabers with such fury that it would have broken through any Jedi's guard and killed them. But Anakin was not a Jedi. Anakin's guard withheld the attack, and he moved to the side and effortlessly cleaved his blade through one of Grievous' hands. The three-fingered robotic hand fell to the ground, steam rushing from it. The cyborg grunted in anger, scowling at the young man. Anakin grinned and taunted the General. "Come on now!"

Aayla ran to Anakin's side, lightsaber drawn. "Skywalker, it is time!" She shouted as gunships began to take off.

"Open fire!" Grievous yelled to his droids as he charged at Aayla and Anakin. Grievous swung with malice and rage unlike any Anakin had ever seen before. Hate spewed off of the Droid General like a rushing waterfall. Fatigue began to set into the two Republic leaders. With each swing, Grievous could tell he was getting closer to ending the fight. Grievous locked sabers with Skywalker, keeping him at bay. Aayla swung her blade, but Grievous let go of his own, with caught her off guard. He moved his arm around her and caught the falling saber, then spun over and slashed through the Jedi Knight's back, going deep into her shoulder and spine. Aayla cried out in agony and dropped to her knees, unable to move.

"Aayla!" Anakin cried out, unleashing a force push that sent Grievous back. He deactivated his lightsaber and cradled her, laying his hands on her wound. "Stay with me, Aayla! Bly, we need pick up now!"

"Skywalker, would you mind tossing me the deceased Jedi's lightsaber? As you know, I have a collection. One that I will have your's added to." Grievous laughed as he got back up.

Skywalker gave him a dark glare and was about to respond when the hum of a gunship caught his attention. It lowered itself between Anakin and the droids. The blast doors opened and clones began firing at the droid army, including Grievous.

"Get on board, sir!" A clone trooper yelled as Anakin picked up Aayla and entered the gunship. "General Secura needs immediate medical attention now!"

"We will be able to treat her once we get to the frigate. The Seps have caught on and we don't have much time!" The clone responded as the gunship began to take off and shot into space.

* * *

_CIS Frigate, The Bridge_

Captain Fordo stood at the helm as he commanded the ongoing battle, commanding the pilots before him. "Do we have control of the ship, Oddball?" Fordo asked.

"We have navigation control and we have successfully cleared the ship of battle droids. We are ready for lightspeed-" The ships shook as an explosion went off. Oddball continued. "We are ready for lightspeed, but our deflectors can only take so much more."

"We are still waiting for the General and Commander Skywalker. Then we leave." Fordo responded. The ship shook again and Oddball turned around to look at the ARC Captain.

Fordo glared through his visor. "We wait." No sooner than the words left his mouth did his comlink beep. "Captain, the last gunship is aboard!"

Fordo looked up and pointed at Oddball. "PUNCH IT"

The hijacked frigate took off and escaped the bombardment from the Malevolence, racing through hyperspace to freedom.

* * *

Anakin carried Aayla out into the hangar, feeling her life force fading. "Medic! We need a medic over here!" He cried out. Clones looked over and saw the situation and shouting began.

"We need a medic the hangar now!"

"The General is injured!"

"Notify the surgeon!"

A medical team quickly arrived on the scene and took Aayla from Anakin and raced through the crowd of clones to the makeshift medical center.

Anakin walked over to a crate and collapsed on it, fatigue setting in. They had been stranded for days and the battle to escaping was exhausting. Anakin began to feel himself crack. He held his head in his hands, trying to calm down and prevent himself from crying. Though none of the troops saw it, a few tears went down Anakin's face.

* * *

**AND THAT CONCLUDES THE FELUCIA ARC. God guys, I'm so sorry for the delay. This arc was gonna be longer but I figured you guys deserved this for your patience so I had to trim some stuff. I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter. Right now I have 2, maybe 3 more arcs prepared before we get to the grand finale of this story. Once again, comments, suggestions, criticism, and questions are all welcomed!**

**What do you guys think? Will Aayla survive? Is Anakin going to break down? How will the Jedi Council react to Anakin's lightsaber? **


	13. Chapter 13

_The flames. They licked over his body, consuming him. He withered in agony but could not make a sound. Anakin a lump in his throat stop him from screaming out for help. He looked up at his mother and stepfather, who simply stared down at him with a deadpan look. Anakin crawled forward on the sand, trying to reach his family. He grabbed the hem of his mother's dress. Shmi exploded into flames, as did Cleigg. Anakin watched as more and more people he knew appeared and combusted into ash. Kister, Wald, Padme, Obi-wan. Anakin tried to cry out in agony as their ashes landed on him. Suddenly he felt cold. The flames went away. He lay there on the ground, burnt and naked. He struggled to bring himself to his feet, his body screaming in pain with every movement. He heard a distant echo in the darkness around him, but he struggled to see through his burnt eyes. Suddenly, the ground he stood on turned to liquid metal and he began to sink in. Anakin struggled to get out, but it was in vain as he sank into the ground. It was cold. So cold. Anakin couldn't breathe or see. But he could feel himself, trapped in that cold metal liquid. _

Anakin jolted up out of bed, sweating racing down his face, breathing heavily. He calmed himself, taking deep breaths. He rubbed his eyes and swung his legs over to the side of the bed, careful to not rip the sheets off of his partner's body. Padme slept soundly on the other side of the bed. She stirred ever so slightly as if she almost sensed the distress in Anakin. He used the Force to calm her. Anakin leaned over and put his pants on and went to the veranda and watched the night traffic, as speeders zipped around the towers, people bustling around during their night time antics. Anakin took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, beginning to feel more at peace. But his mind still focused on that dream. Ever since Felucia, he was being plagued by nightmares.

It had been two weeks since Anakin and the remainder of the 327th escaped Felucia. He remembered the chaos of the landing, as a medical team swept the battalion away to receive treatment. Aayla remained in intensive care. The Jedi Healers said that if she recovered, she would never walk again. Her body was mangled and she was constantly rotating between bacta, healing trances, and breathing tubes. The remainder of the 327th was stationed on Coruscant, working with Commander Fox while they slowly regrouped and rebuilt. Anakin received medical treatment and was given an extended leave to recover from his injuries. Padme took him to her apartment and took care of him, tending to his wounds and helping him recover.

Anakin broke out of his trance as he felt a hand grasp his. Padme was next to him, wearing a blue robe. She leaned into his arm and rested her head against it, peering up at him. "Is everything okay, Ani?" She asked

Anakin continued looking at the city before turning to Padme. "I keep having those visions. The fire, the flames."

Padme wrapped her arms around the young man. "Felucia is behind you, Ani. It will take time to move on. But think about the good you did. You were able to destroy two horrific weapons that could have done more damage. You saved lives."

Anakin embraced Padme's hug, wrapping his own arms around her. He hesitated, not knowing if he should correct her about the dreams. Padme already had enough to worry about with her Senate duties, he didn't want to add to them. But before he could say anything, Padme kissed him on the lips softy. She broke the kiss and gave him a sly smile, which Anakin returned. The two returned to Padme's bed.

* * *

Anakin woke up the next morning to Padme's R2 unit whirring loudly, to wake him up. The blue and white astromech droid chirped rudely at Anakin, whipping out its shock stick hoping to motivate the young man. Anakin used the Force to tip over R2, which annoyed the droid. Anakin laughed as he got up and uprighted the droid, who spun his head around furiously before leaving the room. Anakin got dressed and walked to the veranda and saw a note addressed to him.

_Ani_

_I'll be at the Senate for the majority of the day today. Stay out of trouble! _

_Love, Padme_

Anakin smiled as he put the letter back down on the table. He had begun seeing Padme shortly after the war began. They had this caring, this longing for each that had begun after the battle of Geonosis. Whenever Anakin came back from a campaign or had time off on Coruscant, he would spend time with Padme. Anakin found himself falling more and more for Padme, his Angel as he called her. After months of hidden holocalls, late nights with each other, they both professed their love for each other. Before he had to leave, Padme showed Anakin the Japor snippet that he had given her year ago. That was the night before he left for Felucia. Anakin could only imagine the pain and horror Padme went through thinking her lover was killed on Felucia when reports came in of the fleet being annihilated. Padme told him of how she was a wreck at her apartment. When she saw on the news that there were survivors from Felucia, she clenched the snippet, praying that its good luck would come true. When she saw Anakin on the HoloNet, she began to cry tears of relief. As soon as he was released from the hospital, she took him to her apartment. They both had their duties to the Republic, which they took seriously, but they also had duties to each other. There was something special about their bond, the two of them being together. Anakin felt this connection between the two through the Force.

R2-D2 chirped again at Anakin. The young man laughed and started walking back to the bedroom. "I know, little buddy. I know. Give me a minute and we will be on our way."

* * *

_The Jedi Temple, Coruscant_

Mace Windu stood in the hangar bay of the Jedi Temple, awaiting the arrival of Anakin. Masters Plo Koon and Obi-wan stood at his side. Both Jedi had their arms crossed, hands in the opposite sleeve of their robe. After the Battle of Geonosis, the Jedi Council ordered Anakin to meet with them to discuss his lightsaber. Anakin refused, appealing to the Chancellor. Palpatine was more than helpful in defending Anakin, reminding the Jedi publically that there was no law prohibiting non-Jedi from owning a lightsaber. They appealed to King Cliegg. Despite Cliegg not trusting the Jedi, he believed that the Jedi had a right to understand why Anakin had a lightsaber and trusted that Anakin would be able to defend himself in front of the Jedi Council. Reluctantly, Anakin agreed to his stepfather's orders.

A yellow speeder approached the landing pad and slowly settled down. Anakin lifted himself up and exited the speeder, as his R2 unit exited the speeder as well and followed him from behind. Mace walked forward to meet the younger man, his eyes watching him. "Commander Skywalker, I'm glad you were able to make it."

Anakin gave a slight smile, looking at the three Jedi in front of him. "Of course, Master Windu. Shall we head to the Council chambers?"

Mace nodded. "Of course. The rest of the council will be arriving soon. If you will follow us."

Mace led the way for the group, as they walked through the Jedi Temple halls. Anakin had not been here in almost 12 years. Yet he still remembered the Temple vividly. He had imagined himself growing up in these halls, becoming a Jedi Master. But those were the dreams of a young boy. And fate had chosen a different path for Anakin. There was no point in dwelling in what could have been.

A young orange Torguta walked up to the group. By her looks, Anakin would have guessed she was about 15 years old. "Excuse me, Master Windu, but I have a message for Master Kenobi from Commander Cody."

Obi-wan nodded and stepped towards the young girl. "I will be with you later in the chambers, Master Windu. My padawan and I will make contact with Cody and make it as quick as possible."

Mace nodded and Anakin watched as the two leave in a brisk pace. "Something on your mind, young Skywalker?" Plo Koon asked as the three of them continued their walk.

"Sorry, Master Plo. It's just that padawan. She's so young. Yet she is going off to war?"

"She is young, yes. This war has cost us many Jedi and we have to train our padawans."

"I understand that, but sending a child off to war?"

"It is a Jedi's job, no matter their age, to keep the peace in the galaxy." Mace Windu interrupted, as they neared the elevator. "This war is one of our responsibilities as a Jedi. Padawan Tano will either grow from this war and become a strong Jedi or become one with the Force. Both are the destiny of a Jedi."

Anakin felt uneasiness grow in Master Plo, who quickly regained his inner composure. The elevator ride was awkwardly silent until Anakin decided to ask a question. "How is Master Secura's recovery process?"

"She is recovering, but very slowly. The healers have repaired the bone damage, but the muscle tissue will require more time."

"I only wish I could have done more to help her," Anakin said solemnly.

Plo Koon put a hand on Anakin's shoulder, making eye contact with the younger man. "You did everything you could. I am impressed that you and Aayla were able to fight Grievous. Your actions saved her life. You are a powerful force wielder. I'm sure if Aayla was conscious right now, she would thank you."

Anakin smiled and was about to thank Plo, but the elevator opened and Mace spoke up. "Skywalker, wait out here until we summon you. We must wait until the rest of the council has assembled."

Anakin nodded and took a seat.

* * *

_Serenno, Count Dooku's Palace_

Dooku deactivated his lightsaber and holstered it, scowling down at his opponent. The mangled Magnaguard lay beneath him, it's body precisely cleaved in diagonally. Three other Magnaguards were on the floor, also destroyed in a similar fashion. Dooku had no taste in fighting droids, for they could not use the Force in combat as some Jedi did. However, they were able to put up a good challenge for the elderly Sith Lord. And Dooku's underling, Grievous, was an example of how one did not need the Force to win in combat with a Jedi.

Dooku sensed a tremor in the Force and activated his lightsaber and brought it up to defend himself, blocking the twin red blades that crashed down on him. Dooku moved the sabers down into the ground and slid out of the lock, then slashed at his opponent, who ducked and rolled out of the way.

"Impressive, Ventress," Dooku said, with a sinister smile, as his apprentice got up and snarled. Ventress was an interesting study. She came to him, with the intention of proving her worth as a Sith. However, according to the Rule of Two, Palpatine made it clear to Dooku that Ventress was not to be a Sith. Dooku agreed and taught her to be an assassin, a Dark Jedi, anything that satisfied his master. But Dooku disagreed with the Rule of Two. The Rule had served the Sith well, keeping them alive, but now was the time to rise. If Palpatine wanted to rule the galaxy, it would require more than two Sith. As far as Dooku was concerned, Ventress was a Sith in all but name. But according to Ventress, she was a true Sith. Her natural connection to the Dark Side through her Nightsister heritage empowered her, combined with her hatred of the Jedi made her a dangerous force. Several Jedi already paid the price for underestimating her, a fatal mistake.

Dooku raised his saber up to his face, preparing to continue Ventress's training when the door opened. A battle droid entered. Dooku frowned and spoke, not breaking eye contact with Ventress. "This had better be good, droid."

"Sorry for the intrusion, Count Dooku, but you have a transmission incoming from an unidentified caller. They checked out on all clearances, but we don't have a name.

Dooku knew immediately who was calling. It was Lord Sidious. Normally, Dooku would be aware of an incoming transmission, but this was unexpected. Dooku deactivated his lightsaber and Ventress did the same. They exited the training room and entered Dooku's throne room. The yellow-green hue illuminate the room as Dooku and Ventress took a knee after Dooku activated the holo transmitter. The sinister, cloaked figure of Darth Sidious appeared, his face was hidden from view except for his mouth. Dooku and Ventress knelt before their master. "Lord Sidious," They greeted the Dark Lord.

"Rise, Lord Tyranus, Asajj Ventress. Rise" The Dark Lord spoke in an eerie way. Dooku was accustomed to his master's presence, but he could feel Ventress's fear beginning to show. He scowled mentally, reminding himself to break such cowardice. Perhaps a trip to Korriban was due.

Sidious turned his head to Ventress. "Congratulations on killing Master Luminara and retrieving the Viceroy, Ventress. It seems Count Dooku has trained you well. Far better than that dog Grievous."

"I live to serve, Lord Sidious," Asajj said, slightly smiling that she was held in favor compared to her cyborg rival.

Sidious gave a sinister smile, before returning to his frown. "I am pleased with our efforts so far, especially after the set back on Felucia. However, the Republic has found out about our activities on Yavin 4. Both of you will go to Yavin 4 and await the arrival of the Jedi Strike team. Kill the Jedi. Be ruthless and hold nothing back," Sidious commanded.

Dooku nodded but turned to Ventress. "Leave us," He ordered. The Nightsister nodded and bowed before she left the room. As soon as the door closed, Dooku rose to his feet. "What are the goals of this plan? The expedition on Yavin 4 was years ago when you and I investigated the Dark Side there."

"Yes, Tryanus. The presence of the Dark Side is something I hope to use to your advantage there. Skywalker will be there. I want you to push him. Slowly. Find what makes him tick. He has had training, not of a Jedi. I was not able to watch him grow. You will find out what I need to know," Sidious commanded.

"Yes, Lord Sidious." Dooku folded his arms behind his back before turning to his master again. "Have the droids found any more information about Darth Revan?"

"The Sith Archives do not hold as much data as I would have hoped. I suspect that the Jedi hold those holocrons in their vault. Every Sith Lord and Jedi Master knows about Darth Revan. My late master told me about the rumors of his holocron. If Skywalker does have the Holocron, it will be possible for us to use this to our advantage."

"I understand, Lord Sidious. What Jedi do you think Master Yoda will send to Yavin 4?"

"Knowing your old master, I believe he will send Masters Windu and Kenobi. I do not know about the rest."

"Ventress and I will be ready for them, Master."

"I am counting on it, Dooku," Sidious said before let out a chilling laugh. Sidious cut the transmission. Dooku used the Force to open the throne room entrance door, allow Ventress to enter. "Prepare to leave by nightfall."

* * *

_Jedi Temple_

Obi-wan sat in his Council chair as the remaining Council members filled in and took their respective seats. They all prepared themselves for the upcoming debate. "Is everyone ready to begin?" Mace asked as he leaned back in his seat. Everyone nodded, eager to begin. Yoda waved his waved and the door opened. Anakin entered the chambers, standing in the middle of the room. He gave a slight bow to the Jedi Masters around him. "Greetings, Master Jedi."

Yoda nodded. "Greetings, Commander Skywalker. Fortunate we are, that you have arrived. However, concerned about your lightsaber, the Jedi Council is."

Mace spoke up. "The Council made it explicitly clear that you were not to possess a lightsaber, due to you lacking proper training and that you are not a Jedi, therefore you do not have the authority to wield a Jedi's weapon."

Anakin raised an eyebrow at Mace Windu. "I was not aware that the Sith on Naboo was a Jedi. "

Windu glared. "We are not here to play games, Commander. The Council orders you to turn over your lightsaber."

Anakin looked around the room, before looking Mace directly in the eyes. "The Council? Or just you?"

Obi-wan spoke up before Mace could respond. "What Master Windu is trying to say, Commander, is that you are not a Jedi and by wielding a Jedi's weapon, you indirectly represent us. The Jedi do not want your actions to be linked to us. Because of your lack of training-"

"But I have the training, but not that of a typical Jedi" Anakin interrupted, opening his satchel and revealed a Holocron. "I found this Holocron years ago on Tatooine. It belonged to a Jedi Knight by the name of Revan."

The Council was taken back by this claim. Anakin could see the shock on some of their faces. Some of them leaned forward in interest, curious to hear the young man continue.

"Hmmm. A powerful Jedi, Revan was. An even more powerful Sith, he was too, after his fall to the Dark Side. " Yoda said, remaining back in his chair.

"And Revan became an even more powerful Jedi after his redemption. Revan has taught me how to use the Force and various saber forms. He has taught me balance. I respect the Light Side and the Dark Side, but I am a slave to neither. I serve the Living Force, as I serve the Republic and my homeworld."

"Dangerous teachings, Revan had. Made him susceptible to the Dark Side." Yoda insisted. The Grand Master of the Jedi Order was not happy with this turn of events. Revan, while powerful, was a dangerous man who almost broke the Republic after saving it. Yes, Skywalker was right about how Revan was redeemed, but Revan was only redeemed because of Jedi teachings being reinstalled in him.

Obi-wan felt the tensions rising in the room and decided that he needed to intervene. "Let us get back to the topic on hand. Your lightsaber."

"I crafted my lightsaber on Felucia because I needed it in order to help the evacuation. If it weren't for my lightsaber, I wouldn't have been able to fight off General Grievous. Masters, I am not a Jedi. A lightsaber does not define a Jedi. I wield this lightsaber to bring an end to this war, to restore peace and order to the Republic."

"The same message, Revan spoke. Turn on the Republic, he did."

"I am not-"

Everyone was interrupted by the Holocron levitating out of Anakin's hand. The Holocron moved and whurred, pieces of it floating around the central cube. Revan's form appeared in front of the Jedi Council, standing next to Anakin. Anakin was surprised to see his master like this. He never knew that Revan could open the Holocron himself, much less project himself in such a way.

Revan glared at the Jedi Council before him. Though his face was hidden by his infamous Mandolorian mask, the Jedi could sense him glaring daggers at them. He was in his Sith robes, his black hood crowned over him. "Unbelievable. The arrogance. The AUDACITY" Revan roared in anger. "You sit here in your comfy chairs, trying to strip Anakin of a weapon you have no claim to, while there is a war going on out there. Very few of you have even seen combat. Who was it that saved the Republic from the Mandalorians? Who was it that slew Darth Malak? I did! Anakin has immense power and you would rather him not use it and risk the war being lost to the Sith? Even as a projection, rage spewed off of Revan's form as he stared down the Jedi Council.

Yoda hobbled out of his chair with a grunt and walked towards the projection of Revan, his eyes narrowed. "Caused the corruption of your friend Malak, did you not?"

"I paid my debt back for that already, Master Yoda."

"Only because of Knight Shan and the Jedi getting involved."

There was a silence for a while before Obi-wan spoke up. "Master Revan, why did you tell Anakin to create a lightsaber, knowing it was against the deal he had made with us previously?"

Revan looked at his apprentice, who stepped forward. "I created the lightsaber because of the war. Grievous was advancing on us and I could sense through the Force that many would die if I did not take action. There is only so much someone of my skills can do with a blaster. With my lightsaber, I can bring an end to the Clone Wars, capture Dooku, and restore peace to the Republic."

"And restore balance to the Force" Revan added, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You believe the boy to be the Chosen One, as Master Qui-Gon did?"

Revan nodded. "Skywalker is the Chosen One. I am his master because the Jedi Order decided to _reject _him from their Temple. The moment you did that, you lost all forms of control on him."

"So what is Skywalker training to be? It appears very clear that you are not training him to be a Jedi" Shaak Ti asked with her hands pressed together.

"A Sith, perhaps?" Mace Windu asked, leaning forward in his chair. The tension in the room began to build up.

"I am training to bring peace, justice, and security to the Republic, Master Ti" Anakin said. "I was born with immense power, the power that you chose to reject. Revan has now taught me how to use that power. The lightsaber is a tool, an extension of my journey to bring an end to the galaxy. For being peacekeepers and preaching about nonaggression, you wield awfully dangerous swords."

Mace was about to respond, but Yoda stomped his cane, sensing the tension only getting worse in the room. "Enough, we have said. Vote on the matter, the Council will."

Anakin nodded and bowed, while Revan's hologram floated behind him as the projection walked with Anakin. They exited the room and the door shut behind them.

The Council sat in silence for a while before Cin Drallig, the newest appointment to the Council after Luminara's death, spoke up. "I don't trust him. Someone of his caliber wielding a lightsaber, being taught by a Sith Lord? No. We should-"

"You want us to arrest a Republic officer during a war for the potential danger he could possibly cause? That's not what we are as Jedi, Master Drallig. You're starting to sound like a Sith yourself" Oppo Rancisis responded as he stroked his beard.

"Skywalker has already proven that he cares nothing for the Sith, he despises Dooku. He has proven himself to be a strong, honorable man." Plo Koon stated as he leaned back in his chair. "He hasn't displayed any use of dark side powers and as far as I'm concerned, we didn't sense any darkness in him. I'm sure if Master Secura was with us, she would vouch for him. "

"But she is not here," Adi Gallia said. "She is still recovering from wounds inflicted by Grievous."

"Are you insinuating that you could have protected Aayla and done better than Skywalker? You haven't seen enough combat or even fought the monster," Kit Fisto scoffed.

Yoda banged his stick again, visibly annoyed by how his Council was fighting amongst each other. "The time to vote has come," Yoda said.

Mace nodded. "All in favor of stripping Skywalker of his lightsaber, raise your hand."

Mace Windu, Cin Drallig, Adi Gallia, Eeth Koth, and Even Piell raised their hand.

"All in favor of allowing Skywalker to keep his lightsaber?"

Obi-wan, Plo Koon, Ki-Adi Mundi, Kit Fisto, Oppo Rancisis, and Yoda raised their hands. Murmurs followed as Yoda raised his hand in support of Skywalker.

"Keep his weapon, Skywalker will. No longer interfere, we will try." Yoda said calmy as he opened the door with the Force. Skywalker walked back into the Council chambers, Revan no longer there.

"The Council was ruled in favor of you keeping your weapon, Commander Skywalker. We are sorry for the inconvenience of what has happened."

"I accept your apology, Masters," Anakin said. "While I was waiting, I received a transmission from the Chancellor's office. He would like to meet with Masters Yoda and Windu and I. I do not know why, but it was urgent."

"Meet you there, we will," Yoda said with a nod. Anakin bowed to the Grand Master and left the room.

As Anakin left, the Jedi Council sat there in silence, baffled by what had gone down. Many would deny it, but there was an erie though running through the minds of most of them. If they had voted to take away the saber, would they even have been able to forcibly do it?

* * *

**Ta-dah!**

**Alrighty so this chapter was fun to write!I'm going to start making Anakin build friendships with the Jedi and I'm gonna do something interesting with Revan's holocron. Let me know if there is a character I think should be in the story that isn't and I'll see what I can do. Lemme know what you think of the story so far guys! I do this writing to share my thoughts and its so much fun knowing I have you guys, the fans, out there who really like this! **

**Stay safe out there during the pandemic guys. **

**-Mr. Holocene**


	14. Chapter 14

_Yavin 4_

Dooku hovered in the air, meditating. Ventress paced around the temple courtyard, overlooking the jungle terrain before them. Four of Dooku's magnaguards stood at his side, the yellow energy racing on the edges of their electrostaffs. They had arrived on the ancient temple grounds and were preparing for the incoming Jedi. Years ago, Sidious had brought Dooku to Yavin 4 as a test. The Dark Side of the Force was strong on the planet, nothing compared to Korriban, but it was still significant. It became an interim training ground for Dooku's assassins and acolytes. It was here that Ventress struck down Dooku's old apprentice Komari Vosa and took her place as Dooku's apprentice.

Dooku opened his eyes, sensing the arrival of the Jedi. He stood up, his cool, calm demeanor stalwart. "Ventress, it is time."

The ghostly white assassin nodded. The time had come for her to prove herself once again to Dooku and Sidious. Soon she would earn the title of Sith.

* * *

_Previously on Coruscant _

_"Master Jedi, thank you for arriving" Palpatine greeted Windu and Yoda as they entered his office. Anakin was already in a seat and nodded to the Jedi. Mace and Yoda took their respective seats. "Thank you for requesting our presence, Chancellor. Commander Skywalker said it was an urgent matter?" Mace asked with curiosity. _

_"Yes, as I was telling Commander Skywalker before you arrived, Republic Intelligence was able to track Count Dooku's shuttle log after a recent victory on Ryloth. We were able to discover that he had made multiple trips to and from Yavin 4. At first, I considered sending in a commando team, but after Republic Intelligence believes this matter be better suited for the Jedi."_

_"Hmmm. Disturbing, this infomation is. Home to many mysteries of the Force, Yavin 4 is. It was wise, that you called us, Chancellor" Yoda said thoughtfully, still pondering on why his old apprentice was on Yavin. _

_"Is Dooku there now?" Mace asked, leaving forward. _

_"Intelligence reports he left for an unknown location, but they suggest it is Yavin 4" Anakin replied. He motioned to the Chancellor. "We believe this can be an opportunity to capture Dooku and remove the Separatist's political power." _

_"And because of the history of the planet and Dooku being a Sith, you want the Jedi to lead the operation?" Mace Windu asked with an eyebrow raised. He was still harboring resentment towards Anakin after the incident in the Council room. _

_Anakin nodded. "The Chancellor suggests that I accompany the Jedi strike team. My battalion, the 178th, will remain in orbit above the planet. If Dooku tries to escape, they will intercept him." _

_Yoda and Mace looked at each other, pondering over the suggestion. Yoda nodded at Mace. _

_Mace stood up. "The Council agrees with your suggestion, Commander. But-"_

_"Then it is decided!" Palpatine exclaimed, clamping his hands together, cutting off the Korun. Yoda glanced at Mace, who was visibly frustrated but still nodded. He bowed and left the room, leaving Yoda with Anakin and the Chancellor. "Meet us in the Temple, will you, Skywalker?" Yoda asked, looking up at the young man. _

_Anakin nodded. "Commander Haunt and I will meet you in the briefing room." _

_Palpatine got out of his chair and entered the conversation. "Master Yoda, may I ask which Jedi you will be sending with the Commander?" The Chancellor asked, his hands still together and his soft smile resting on the elder Grand Master. _

_"Hmm. Lead the Jedi team, Master Windu will. Who else he brings, up to him it is." Yoda groaned deeply before looking back at the Chancellor. "Capture Dooku, we will. More valuable alive he will be." _

_"I hope you are able to, Master Yoda. Good luck, Anakin. As the Jedi say, may the Force be with you." _

_Anakin smiled and shook hands with the Chancellor. "Thank you, Chancellor Palpatine. I'll be sure to notify you immediately of Dooku's capture."_

* * *

_Jedi Temple, 4 hours before departure for Yavin 4_

_"Once we capture Dooku, there will be strict protocol on the ship. Everyone will be at full alert, no ships will be granted departure and the escape pods will be locked down. Two Jedi and several Shock Troopers will be on full guard duty to ensure Dooku cannot escape" Commander Haunt explained as the hologram of Yavin 4 illuminated the briefing room. "When we arrive on Coruscant, he will be transferred to Jedi Custody."_

_"Very good, Commander Haunt. Have your men prepped and ready for Dooku's capture. We will arrive at your Venator shortly" Windu said. The clone commander saluted before leaving the room. _

_Anakin stayed behind, prompting a look from Mace Windu. "My team and I will meet you shortly later, Commander Skywalker. You are dismissed." _

_"Will all due respect, General Windu, I was hoping to have a word with Master Yoda in private" Anakin requested, keeping his composure as he felt the ire radiate from Windu. Yoda stepped forward, wishing to diffuse the situation before things escalated. He had sensed the rage brewing in Mace since the Council meeting. He had simply seen it as Mace coming to terms with the war, but that was not the case. He needed to talk to Mace. Perhaps Vaapad was becoming too dangerous to use. _

_"Talk with the Commander, I will. Gather your strike team, Master Windu." Yoda gruffed with a chuckle, leading Skywalker out of the briefing room. The two walked over to a window that overlooked the massive city, the sunlight gleaming down on it. _

_"Talk with me, you desired, hmm?" Yoda asked as he rested both hands on his cane, peering up at Anakin. Deep down, Yoda regretted sending Anakin away. There had been talks to try and retrieve the boy, but they were quickly shot down. Yoda still felt the same emotions from Anakin as he did many years ago. Fear, anger, hate. But Yoda also felt those emotions whenever he left the Jedi Temple. And Skywalker seemed to also have love in him. Love for his family, his planet, for Padme. These emotions made Yoda spend many hours meditating. _

_"First off, I'd like to thank you for voting in my favor earlier today in the Council room. I know it wasn't a light decision" Anakin said. Yoda tilted his head sideways and chuckled. _

_"Confusing, you are, young Skywalker. Correct you are, assuming it was not a light decision to make. Trust the will of the Force, I must. Assume you wanted to talk about something else, I do, hmm?" _

_Anakin nodded. "I wanted to give you Revan's holocron". Yoda was taken back by this. His eyes widened in surprise and he perked his ears. Skywalker was offering him a powerful artifact, the one that taught him how to use the Force. _

_"I want you to speak to Revan, Master Yoda. You two are both famous Jedi, strong in the Force. You both can learn from each other" Anakin said, taking the holocron out of his satchel, holding it out in his hand. Yoda looked up at it in marvel. A lost holocron, being offered up to him. The knowledge, the mysteries of the Force contained within it. It was a rare opportunity to study such a thing. _

_Yoda curiously reached out with one hand, hesitant to take the gift. Anakin used the Force to lift it out of his hand and drop it in Yoda's, doing so with a smile. "Take this as a sign of trust, Master Yoda," Skywalker said before leaving. Yoda thanked the young Commander as he left, leaving Yoda with the blue holocron resting in his hand._

* * *

_The Leviathan, 178th Battalion Venator_

The Leviathan dropped out of hyperspace above the giant red gas planet, its red hue illuminated the emptiness of space. Commander Haunt turned around from the bridge to enter the debrief room.

Commander Haunt was a rigid clone. Known for his dry sense of humor and sadistic attitude when it came to terrifying new troops or droids, he quickly developed a name for himself on Kamino. He had trained under Jango Fett with Cody and Bacara. He was bred to be a leader. When the time came for him to serve the Republic, he was ready. He was one of the clones to be deployed to Geonosis for the first battle of the Clone Wars. It was there where the 187th had their first taste of combat. And Haunt loved it. After the battle, Haunt was surprised that his battalion would not have a Jedi Officer, rather that Anakin Skywalker would be leading them. He originally scoffed at the idea, believing a prince could not lead the troops. But he was proven wrong, later at the battle of Raxus Prime. Commander Skywalker was able to inspire the troops, make them feel valued. His leadership led them to victory. After talking with his other clone commanders, Haunt was glad to have Skywalker led them, rather than an inexperienced Jedi.

The blast doors opened and Haunt pressed a button on the console, bringing up the projection of the Yavin Four. "General Windu's strike team will take a Nu-class attack shuttle and land here, where we suspect Dooku to be. We will have several V-19's in the air also to prevent his escape."

Windu nodded in confirmation. Anakin folded his arms, thanking Haunt for the debrief. "General Windu, if you would please," Anakin asked, motioning for him to take over. Windu let his arms down to his side, glancing over his strike time. He had brought Masters Tinn and Kenobi, along with Master Vos. Quinlan Vos had just returned from rescuing General Krell and the 501st from a disastrous offensive on Christophsis.

"Once we land at the temple, we will search in groups of two. It is suspected that Dooku will have his magnaguards with him. Upon capturing Dooku, we will put him in stun cuffs."

Quinlan chuckled. "What if we have to take his hands?"

Mace gave him a look, telling him to shut it. "Any _relevant _questions?" He asked. Nobody answered. "Very well. We depart now."

* * *

_Yavin 4_

The shuttle landed in a clearing not far from the temple and the strike team quickened down the exit ramp. The planet was humid and the wildlife chipped softly as the strike team wandered around.

"Master Tinn, do you sense anything?" Obi-wan asked with curiosity and he put his hood over his head. Sassee Tinn shook his horned head with a grimace.

"All I sense is darkness, Obi-wan. It can make sense why Dooku came here. The planet's aura would mask his presence."

Anakin activated his comlink. "Haunt, any ships leave the planet yet?"

"Negative, Commander. We will alert you if any try to". Haunt replied over the comlink.

The loading ramp closed with a hiss and the strike team gathered around Mace. "Let's move towards the temple. Everyone stay close."

The group began the slow trek through the forest towards the ancient alien temple. Anakin felt uneasy as they got closer. The Dark Side was strong here. Anakin noticed how General Voss had his lightsaber in his hand and Anakin quickly followed suit, not wanting to be caught by surprise. The group exited the thick jungle and entered a mossy courtyard. In the center of the courtyard sat Count Dooku, the Fallen Jedi, Lord Tyranous.

Instinctively, the Jedi strike team activated their lightsabers and began to walk towards the old man. Mace spoke first. "Count Dooku. In the name of the Galactic Republic, you are under arrest. Come quietly or we will be forced to take action".

Dooku simply remained in his mediation state, ignoring the words of the Korun Master. Mace simply glared at the traitor and walked forward, his blade raised, ready for combat. He didn't trust the old man to come quietly. Obi-wan followed Mace, revealing a pair of stun cuffs from his cloak.

A roar echoed through the forest behind them. The strike team turned around towards the noise, confused. "Animal got its meal for the day" Voss chuckled as he flipped his lightsaber to a reverse grip.

Dooku also chuckled, earning the attention of the Jedi walking towards him. Dooku stood up, his arms still crossed behind him. "Welcome to Yavin 4. I've been expecting you, Master Jedi. And the Commander, I suppose". Dooku turned his head towards Anakin and smirked. "Awfully surprising to see someone like you acting like a Jedi, Skywalker. I can really imagine the confusion everyone has looking at you."

Anakin glared and activated his lightsaber, raising it towards Count. "I can imagine the confusion your scientists had when they lost their projects above Felucia".

The Count's smile vanished and he unclipped his lightsaber from his hilt. "Enough of this. You will fall and this planet will be your grave," Dooku activated his lightsaber and entered his Makashi form. Another roar echoed through the jungle, louder and more savage then last time.

"Something is coming," Vos said as he readied himself. Anakin turned towards the jungle, as did Saesee Tiin. Two rancors burst through the woods, roaring with savage fury. Atop on rancor was Ventress, who leaped down and rushed towards the Jedi, spinning her double-bladed staff furiously, swinging at the Jedi Masters and Commander. The rancors, their will bent to serve their dark mistress, followed Ventress and raised their arms to slam the ground.

Dooku saw that Mace and Obi-wan were temporarily distracted by Ventress' arrival and he unleashed a torrent of lightning at the two Jedi. Mace reacted quickly and blocked it, but Obi-wan was not so lucky. He was caught in the tendrils of the lightning and fell to the ground, withering in pain. Mace used the Force to push Obi-wan to the side and out of the lightning's reach, which allowed him to get up and regain his composure. Dooku ceased his attack and stepped back as his magnaguards emerged from the temple ruins, ready to defend their master. Mace gripped his saber and lunged towards the magnaguards, slicing one's head clean off and knocking the electrostaff out of the other's hands. With his path clear, he ran towards Dooku and swung his purple blade, which crashed upon Dooku's crimson saber. Delving deep into Vaapad, Windu found himself gaining the advantage. However, he felt that something was wrong. Dooku was a Jedi Master in his own right and was a dangerous foe. The fight should not feel so one-sided. Then it hit him. Dooku was playing them! He was trying to separate the Jedi from each other.

As Obi-wan got to his feet, he saw Mace rush at Dooku, his purple blade spinning through the air like a fan. Noticing the remaining magnaguard, Obi-wan used the force to pull it over to him. However, magnaguards are quick and nimble, despite their metal frames. This droid was able to latch onto its staff and played into Obi-wan's force pull and pointed its staff at him, ready to plunge it into the Jedi Master. Caught off guard, Obi-wan sidestepped the attack and used to Force to launch the magnaguard to the outskirts of the courtyard where his companions were fighting Ventress and her rancors. Obi-wan turned around and, to his surprise, found the headless magnaguard standing before him, holdings its electrostaff. "This is unexpected," Kenobi said to himself as the headless droid attacked. Obi-wan knew he had to end this quickly, otherwise, he risked losing Mace and Dooku.

Anakin rolled to his left, dodging the large claw of the rancor as it slammed into the ground. The huge beast roared in fury and swung its arm in an attempt to backhand him, but Anakin easily jumped over the swipe. While airborne, he unleashed a powerful force push that caused the rancor to stumble backward and land on its back. As soon as Anakin landed, he leaped into the air again and somersaulted over the rancor's body, landing behind its head. In one swift motion, Anakin changed his grip on his saber and plunged the blade into the rancor's head. The creature stopped roaring and its body went limp. Catching his breath, Anakin surveyed the battlefield. Vos and Tinn were busy dodging Ventress and the other rancor.

"Vos! Focus on the rancor!" Anakin yelled out to the Jedi Master, who backflipped over a sweeping blow from the remaining rancor, after narrowly losing his head to Ventress' saber. Rolling back, Vos threw his saber at the Rancor. His blade sank deep into the stomach of the Rancor, but it did not slow down. Anakin raised his hand at the creature as he raced forward and pushed it with the Force, hoping to topple it like the previous one. But this rancor was stronger. It staggered, but quickly regained his composure and roared in anger, towering over the two.

Tinn found himself facing off against Ventress on his own. Holding his saber with two hands, he worked to overpower Ventress's double-bladed attacks. Swinging his saber upwards, he knocked Ventress backward. Delivering a kick to her jaw, then followed up by a Force-push, Tinn had overpowered the sith assassin, who landed on the group before him. He deactivated his lightsaber and reached a hand forward, using the Force to enter the assassin's mind, attempting to put her to sleep. Ventress fought back furiously, her mental walls few but constantly fighting to remove the Jedi Master from her head. Ventress let out an ear-piercing force scream, which knocked him backward, clutching his head in pain. struggling to regain his composure, Tinn activated his saber and opened his eyes. The last thing he saw was Ventress's blade come crashing down towards his head.

Anakin and Vos stood before the rancor they had just executed, using the Force to bring their lightsabers back to them. Anakin and Vos had both thrown their sabers into the rancor's eyes, blinding the creature. Vos used the force to push the lightsabers up and into the rancor's skull and it toppled over. There was no time to celebrate or revel in their small victory, for they heard another body slump to the ground. Turning around, they saw Tinn's headless corpse on the ground, with Ventress savagely standing over his body. Breathing deeply, Ventress slowly turned to the duo. With a savage scream, she lunged forward, her saber raised overhead, ready to do battle once again.

Vos used the Force to grab Ventress in the air, suspending her, and began to choke her. Frantically, she began to claw at her throat, trying to pry the Force itself off of her neck as she struggled to breathe. Vos flung his hands to the side and Ventress collided with a stone pillar and slumped to the ground unconscious. "We don't have time for this. We need to find Obi-wan and Mace." Vos said as he raced up the courtyard steps and into the temple.

* * *

_Yavin 4, Temple Interior _

Obi-wan and Mace stood before Dooku, the three lightsabers shining brightly in the dark temple, being the only source of light. The three combatants were tired, beaten, but none were willing to back down now. Obi-wan, standing in his notorious Soresu form, urged Dooku to surrender. "This is your final chance, Dooku. You can't escape us. Skywalker, Vos, and Tinn will be here any minute now. Surrender peacefully and you will not be harmed."

"I suggest you take Master Kenobi's offer, traitor. He won't ask again."

Dooku laughed and spun his saber around in his hand. "One Sith Lord able to best two Jedi Masters? I'm surprised you haven't seen the power I hold in my hands. The Dark Side makes me strong, stronger than either of you could hope. Perhaps with the Dark Side you could have saved Depa or Qui-gon." Dooku smirked as he saw a glare come over the two Jedi masters. However, his smirk quickly disappeared as a blue and green blade entered the temple and began to move towards him. Drawing deeply into the Dark Side, he unleashed a powerful Force repulse, throwing Mace and Obi-wan backwards. Vos lunged forward and spun in a wild circle, but Dooku shocked him with Force lightning and tossed him towards the other Jedi Masters, who were getting back up. Dooku turned towards Anakin, who was only several feet away from him. Dooku barely had enough time to raise his saber and block the attack. Anakin kept up the assault, each strike hammering down and weathering Dooku's defenses. The boy was stronger than he expected. Dooku found himself so focused on Skywalker's relentless barrage, that he failed to take notice of the other Jedi circling him. Dooku felt a searing pain in his leg as a lightsaber cut across it. Dropping to one knee, he was struggling to hold up against Anakin, who was pushing his blade closer towards Dooku's face. Another lightsaber strike from Windu cut across Dooku's arm and he dropped his lightsaber. He kneeled before the Jedi, defeated. He was captured. Obi-wan knelt down and put the cuffs on the Sith Lord, cuffing his hands behind his back.

"Move it, Dooku" Anakin ordered as he lifted Dooku and marched him forward out of the temple. Going down the steps, Mace saw the headless corpse of his friend. He called Tinn's lightsaber to him with the Force and clipped it to his belt, before covering the corpse with his cloak, then picked up the body.

Vos looked towards where he expected to see Ventress, but found nothing. Her lightsaber was gone too. Anakin walked towards him. "She must have fled. I'll contact Haunt to see if there are any ships leaving."

The Jedi returned to the ship with their wounded prisoner, who kept silent. The shuttle lifted into the air and left the dark planet behind, hopefully for a long time.

* * *

**TADAH. Guys I'm soooo sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Finals were a monster and a half and I have a temporary job rn but its really demanding and taking a toll on my energy. This would have been out sooner but things got rlly rlly hectic. Also, thanks guys for noticing the error I made with Adi Gallia in the last chapter. A mistake on my part. It was supposed to be Stasis Allie but i got it mixed. Hopefully this chapter tides you over as I work on the next one. **

**As, Im in a good mood and I'm gonna make a deal with you guys. If one of you can predict what will happen in the next couple of chapters, I'll DM you and we can talk about the story and whats in the future. Post ur predictions in the comments!**

**Comment, criticize, predict, follow, do whatever. I accept all forms of feedback!**


	15. Chapter 15

_In Hyperspace, The Levithan, Detention block _

Dooku sat in his cell, his arms behind his back and cuffed with force-suppression technology. His body ached with pain from the battle before. He was humiliated. Bested by the Jedi, stripped of his saber, and cut off from the Force. Any other Force-wielder would have given up and accepted defeat. But Dooku was not like his former Jedi brethren. He still had access to his mind, his most powerful weapon of all. And he still had the chance to fulfill his mission. He did not have the time to isolate himself with Anakin and tempt him. Ventress had failed in killing Vos, and Dooku found himself nearly overwhelmed by Windu's Vaapad. He had miscalculated the Jedi Master's custom Form. It was sure to be a mistake he would not make again.

Notorious for his calculating mind, Dooku began plotting his next move on the Jedi. He was far from being a total prisoner. And it would be too late for his captors to realize hos dangerous he still was.

* * *

_The Chancellor's Office, Coruscant _

Palpatine stood in his office, overlooking Coruscant. He had just been informed that Dooku was in Skywalker's custody and they were en route to Coruscant. Palpatine forced himself to smile and act joyful, but as soon as the call ended a scowl formed over his face. Dooku had failed him again. Or perhaps Skywalker went so deep into the Dark Side that he was over to overwhelm the Sith. Sidious would find out in his own way after speaking to Dooku.

Ever since Anakin had gone back to Tatooine, Palpatine found it much more difficult to interact with Anakin. When he heard the news of the Slave Rebellion, he decided to influence its leaders to strike on Tatooine. Then, using ancient Sith sorcery, he plagued Anakin's dreams with visions of his mother dying. He had hoped that his mother would die and it would cause Skywalker to grow up as a bitter man. However, that was not the case. And Palpatine needed to focus more on preparing the Clone Wars and corrupting and training Dooku.

Anakin himself also grew stronger in the Force. He held his own against Dooku on Geonosis and against Grievous on Felucia. He was a cunning warrior and led his troops well in battle. The war was molding him. But Sidious was still curious as to how Anakin learned the Force before he returned to Coruscant. Was it a Jedi? A nomad? A holocron? Sidious needed answers. Over the beginning of the Clone Wars, Sidious had attempted to form a bond with Anakin, but it was progressing much slower than he wanted.

Skywalker needed to be pushed to the Dark Side. His anger was there, but still leashed. Only once Anakin broke his chains, then he would truly be powerful. And Sidious would be too.

Palpatine turned around and walked towards his two Red Guards and nodded, signaling to them that he wanted to leave to a certain destination. The two guards lead the way out of the office and towards Palpatine's personal shuttle. A sinister smile overtook the Chancellor's face as he entered his ship.

* * *

_Hyperspace, The Levithan _

Anakin and Haunt walked down the hallway of the detention center at a brisk pace, their armored footsteps clanking in unison and softly echoing against the metallic floor. Approaching Dooku's cell door, the two guards snapped to attention, awaiting the command.

"At ease, troopers." Anakin said as he went to deactivate the ray shield. One of the guards spoke up, turning to face Anakin. "Sir, General Windu ordered that no one make any contact with the prisoner unless it was authorized by him."

"This is Commander Skywalker's ship, trooper. This is also a military operation and the prisoner is not under Jedi custody until we reach Coruscant" Haunt replied, staring down the guard through his helmet.

"I understand sir, but-"

"Trooper, I understand your concerns. But as Commander Haunt said, this is a military operation and we have jurisdiction here" Anakin said as he went to deactivate the ray shield. The guard took one step forward, but Haunt stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Anakin entered the cell and stood in front of the meditating Sith Lord.

"Skywalker. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Dooku asked dryly, his eyes remaining closed.

"I came to check on my favorite prisoner. I've got a few questions for you, Count" Anakin said as he took a seat. He took a glance at Dooku's bandaged thigh and arm and grinned. "How are your wounds holding up? Hope I didn't cut too deep back there."

"You must be mistaken, young one. It was Master Windu who managed to graze me with his lightsaber. You merely had me distracted" Dooku responded, his eyes still closed. Anakin glared. "You must have taken a blow to the head during the fight."

"No, I'm quite sure that was Master Tinn. A shame he died. I would have expected a sloppy swordsman like yourself to have fallen much quicker."

"This is the second time I've bested you, Count. You know I would have won on Geonosis. And I held my own against Grievous."

"I had more pressing matters to attend then fight a fool like you on Geonosis. And you only won because, like a sniveling youngling, you took advantage of a weakened opponent and claimed victory for yourself when others did the work for you" Dooku countered with a smile, finally opening his eyes. Rage was building up in Skywalker. "Whoever trained you needs some serious-"

Anakin flipped the table and lifted Dooku up in the air, the Force wrapping its self around his neck. Dooku groaned in agony, struggling as he felt life slowly drain from his lungs. Anakin flung Dooku against the wall and stood over his battered opponent. "I've been trained in the arts of both the Light and the Dark. I've been trained by a powerful Jedi and former Sith Lord." Anakin knelt down and whispered into Dooku's ear. "You might know him as Revan."

Dooku's eyes widened as Skywalker stood up and turned to leave. Dooku, still in shock, struggled to get up. A soft laugh escaped Dooku's mouth, which stopped Anakin.

"Something funny, Count?" Anakin asked in a menacing tone.

Dooku simply stared at the Jedi as he got up. "You think you know the Dark Side. All you know is a taste of it. The Dark Side itself is raw, untamed power. You will never truly tame it, as your master teaches you. Soon, you will truly experience the Dark Side."

Anakin locked eyes with the Sith Lord, before leaving and activating the ray shield. As Anakin began to leave, Haunt turned to the guard that tried to stop them.

"You got a name, trooper?"

"Yes, Commander. Topper."

"Hmm. You're lucky. I would have given you the name Uptight if you didn't already have a name."

* * *

_Padme's Office, Senate Rotunda, Coruscant_

Senator Kitster Banai sat on the couch in Padme's office, drinking an exotic cup of Umbaran tea that C-3PO had just served. Senator Amidala sat across from him, drinking the same tea.

During the years of the Clone Wars, Kitster had been very involved in the Senate. Under the guidance and wings of Padme and Bail Organa, Kitster began to legitimize himself and his planet in the Rotunda. Because of this, more planets were willing to get personally involved in Tatooine. He had even given a speech, advocating for troops to be deployed to Nar Shadda. King Lars had even awarded him a medal for his progress in legitimizing Tatooine.

"So Padme, how has Naboo been handling the recent developments in the war?" Kitster asked.

"Ever since Master Kenobi and Padawan Tano were able to stop the Shadow Virus outbreak, Naboo and her people have gone back to the relative peace they used to live in. The rivers and wildlife have begun to flourish back to their original state."

"That is good news. You'll have to take Anakin there some time" Kitster said as he drank his tea. Padme, who was drinking from her own cup, began to cough out of surprise and Kitster saw her blush. Kitster smiled and brushed his hand against his goatee. "I take it not to many people know about the relationship?"

"No. We've kept it private. We knew that the press would criticize us and try and other Senators would try to use it against me, or possibly you. Did Anakin tell you?"

"I caught on pretty early, but yes, he did tell me."

Padme smiled. "I'm glad Anakin has a close friend like you, Kitster."

"You bring great happiness to my friend, Padme. I wish you both the best of luck in your relationship." Kitster was about to change the conversation, but Kitster's comlink beeped. He raised his wrist. "This is Senator Banai."

"Senator, the King requires your presence right away. It is of the utmost importance."

Kitster frowned but nodded. "Very well." He got up and gave a slight bow to Padme. "Thank you for the tea, Padme. Hopefully, we can catch up again later."

"Likewise, Kitster. Give the King my regards."

"I will." And with that, Kitster left the room. Proceeding to the elevator, several other Senators and two Senate commandos entered as well. Reaching his floor, Kitster stepped out, weaving through the crowd that also needed to leave the elevator. He eventually entered his office. Two of the Royal Tatooine Guards were there. They snapped to attention when he arrived. Nodding, he took his seat at his desk and activated the shutters, darkening the room.

Leaning forward, Kitster pressed the button on his desk to open the comms channel. Nothing came through. Surprised, he pressed the button again. Still, nothing came through.

Suddenly, two Senate Commandos entered the room, their rifles drawn. The Tatooine Guards raised their own rifles in retaliation, confused but ready to protect the Senator.

"Drop the gun and we won't kill you!" The Commandos shouted.

"Drop yours first!" The guards shouted back. The shouting continued and the commotion was drawing attention as a few bystanders looked into the office.

One commando turned his head towards Kitster, his gun still trained on guards. "Senator, these aren't your guards. We found their bodies in a room. They are kidnappers!"

Kitster was still in shock. "That's impossible! The Tatooine Guard-"

A shot rang out from the Tatooine Guard. It hit one of the commandos in their shoulder plate, absorbing the bolt. Responding quickly, with a precision aim, the commandos opened fire. The Tatooine Guardsmen fell to the floor, smoke rising from their new chest cavities. Screams came from the outside hallways, with one senator fainting.

The commando that was shot turned to the crowd at the doorway, his blaster still raised. "Back up! Back up right now! This is Senate Commando business!"

The crowd backed away and the commando angrily slammed on the access port for the door, shutting it. The other guard moved towards the bodies of the guardsmen, wanting to make sure they are dead. Kitster, still behind his desk, struggled to comprehend what had happened. His guards, the men he trusted with his life, had been killed. He was almost captured by thugs. Desperate to know more, he turned to the commando that shut the door.

"How... how did you know that they were kidnappers?" Kitster asked, his eyes focused on the two bodies that lay in the center of his office.

"Funny you should ask that, you desert rat," The commando said. Kitster turned around in a quick fury but found himself facing the barrel of the commando's gun. Blue energy developed him and he collapsed to the floor unconscious.

Satisfied, the commando activated his comlink. "Krug, bring the speeder around. We have the Senator."

_"On our way, Dengar."_

Dengar walked over to Kitster's desk and deactivated the blinds. Raising his blaster, he shot open the window. "Bane, bring the senator over here, will yah?"

Cad Bane growled and picked up the Senator after blasting the door controls. "The senator is worth more alive, so don't drop him."

"Yeah yeah," Dengar replied, brushing off Bane as he saw the speeder approach. Quickly, they entered speeders with their victim and raced off from the Rotunda.

* * *

Padme stood in Palpatine's office with several other Senators as Commander Fox stood before them. Fox and Palpatine had just come back from an emergency press meeting on Kitster's kidnapping. Many Senators, including Padme and Bail, were starting to lose faith in the Senate Commandos. After the hostage crisis, the commando's ability to protect Senators was questioned. Following the betrayal of Captain Arygus and now the second time Cad Bane had entered the Rotunda and taken a senator hostage, the Senate Commandos were untrustworthy. Kitster was one of the first Senators to have his own security detail team after the hostage crisis occurred.

"Senators, I appreciate your concerns about the Senate Commandos. After careful thought, I agree with you. The Senate Commandos are unfit for duty any more. That is why, after a conversation with Commander Fox, the Senate Guard will be replaced with the Coruscant Guard and the ranks of my Red Guard will be extended. I also commend you, Senator Amidala, for having someone like Captain Typho to lead your security detail. I will encourage more Senators to follow in your footsteps."

"Thank you, Chancellor," Padme responded with a bow of her head.

Bail decided to speak. "Chancellor, is there any idea why Senator Banai was taken? Was he the target of something or was he just the easiest to capture."

Palpatine looked at Fox and gave him an approving nod. "We believe Senator Banai was kidnapped as an attempt to worsen relations between the Republic and Tatooine, or that he was kidnapped in order to take secrets of the Tatooine government. My men are currently sweeping the lower levels and are working with the Coruscant Underground Police as we speak."

"What makes you so sure that Senator Banai is still on the planet, Commander?" Mon Mothma asked, which resulted in Fox giving her a glare from underneath his mask. Fox did not like being questioned, nor his work being doubted.

"Video surveillance shows that they took off in a speeder. Through audio, we were able to identify two of the bounty hunters involved. Cad Bane and Dengar. We were able to grab the speeder's identification and it is a rare model. No ship has been allowed to leave through unauthorized travel lanes, we have ships monitoring for that. It will take time, but my men will find Senator Banai."

"Thank you, Commander Fox. That will be all, for now. If you will excuse me, Senators, I have important business to attend to, "Palpatine said, ending the conversation. He stood up and walked to his private office, with Fox following him.

Padme followed her fellow Senators out of the office. She didn't need to be Force Sensitive to sense what was on her colleague's minds. "Do you have any theories about why Banai was kidnapped?"

Bail turned to Padme as the group of Senators proceeded out of the office and down the hallways. He lowered his voice and slowed his pace so that Padme and Mon were next to him. "There have been rumors floating through the Senate that Banai envies the throne. There are also rumors that Coruscant has been shipping prisoners to Tatooine to face justice there. And the Tatooinian courts are not too kind to those that dealt in the slave business."

"You think the Hutts struck at Senator Banai to get back at King Lars?"

Bail shrugged. "It's possible, but not definite. I do trust Commander Fox in finding Senator Banai."

"I hope you are correct, Bail," Mon said as the trio continued down the Senate halls.

* * *

Kitster woke up. Groaning, he tried to move but found himself unable to. He looked down and noticed he was tied to a chair. The man that dunked water on him leaned forward, staring Kitster right in the face. Kitster recognized his face and his infamous turban. Dengar. He was wanted for the slave trade by Tatooine. Still groggy, Kitster worked up the strength to spit in the bounty hunters' face. In response to this, Dengar delivered a punch to Kitster. "You little-" Dengar raised his hand again for another strike, but he stopped when Cad Bane spoke up.

"I would prefer you don't damage our guest here, Dengar. After all, that's what our friend is here for," Cad said motioning to the IG droid in the corner. It's red eyes honed in on Kitster.

Toothpick in his mouth, Cad Bane walked forward to Kitster, his large hat almost covering his entire face. "Now Senator, I'm a very simple man. And we have a simple solution to this problem you are in." Kneeling down, he tilted his hat up to look Kitster in the eyes. "Some very powerful people want to know something about Tatooine. Something you know about. They know its there, but they don't know where. So Senator, where are the cortosis mines?"

"That what mines? Listen, I don't know what anyone told you, but-" Kitster was cut off by a backhanded slap from Cad Bane, who tsked. "That's too bad, Senator. For you at least." Turning towards the IG droid, Cad nodded. "Get him talking."

The IG united walked towards Kitster, electricity dancing through its hands as it neared Kitster. It latched its hands onto Kitster's body and he howled in agony, screaming in pain.

"Now, lets try again," Cad Bane said with a grin.


End file.
